The love we've got
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: AU. Kendall applies to a job as a personal assistant. What he didn't know about the job was that his boss would be such a looker. What he didn't know was that he would end up falling for the already married man. What he didn't know was that he'd start something much bigger than he thought he'd ever do. (Rated T but it might change later.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**Yes, I know. I've been gone for a little while. I've started my three weeks of work and I've been so busy and tired. But I did promise something. And I did promise Kames so... I do have something for you.**

**I don't really remember but I think this is kind of a long story. I hope you all like it.**

**Thank you for reading and please favorite and follow this story! It makes me super happy! **

* * *

"I notice that you've spent some time abroad." The woman sitting across the desk said. "But it doesn't really say where." She pointed out. Kendall smiled a bit and chuckled.

"Oh, I've been everywhere." He said. "Last year it was hitchhiking through Europe. Before that biking across Asia and I just got back from Australia." He said. "It would be a long list if I were to list all the places." The woman's lips twisted into a small smile.

"So you like to travel?" She asked. Kendall nodded excitedly. "That's good. It's something you do a lot with a job like this." The woman said. Kendall smiled brightly. This was exactly what he wanted a simple job where he could travel. When he saw the ad about personal assistant he immediately suited up and went to the interview.

"That sounds great!" The blond said. "Just the kind of job I've been looking for." He added. The woman nodded and looked through his papers again. "Have you been around the world too?" He asked. She looked up at him, amused.

"Yes." She replied. "But you get homesick." She said and sighed. Kendall chuckled.

"I like the adventure." he said and winked. The woman chuckled.

"You're just the kind of person I've been looking for." She said and put the papers down. "You know, I've been looking all over New York for someone to take over for me here." She said. Kendall lit up. "You get the job." The woman said and got up and shook the blond's hand.

"Great!" Kendall said. "That's wonderful! So... when do I start?"

_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"You'll be working from here. This is your desk. Feel free to decorate it however you'd like. Personally I painted it pink."

"I... can see that." Kendall mumbled and looked down at the pink desk he could now call his very own. "Thanks... Kelly." He said and turned to the short woman. "This will do just fine." he said and smiled. Kelly smiled back at him and nodded.

"Now, it shouldn't take long for you to get into the routines and such. But if you'd ever need help. My number is in the top drawer." Kelly said. "Good luck, Kendall." She said and left. The blond waved a bit at her and then sat down by the desk. God the color was awful. He wrote a mental note to himself to either get a new desk or at least paint this one... not pink.

He fixed his tie a bit and got straight to work. There was a bunch of papers that needed to be filled in and he started at once. He was deep in his work when a pair of steps came along and someone walked past his desk. The steps came to an abrupt stop and Kendall looked up.

Before him stood a tall, dark and handsome man. He wore a gray suit, a navy blue tie and he just looked amazing. "You're not Kelly." The man said and looked down at Kendall with his piercing hazel eyes. Kendall smiled up at him.

"You must be Mr. Diamond." He said and got up. "Hi, I'm Kendall Knight. I will be the one taking over Kelly's work." he said and stuck out a hand. The handsome man eyed him a bit before taking a firm grip of the blond's hand and shaking his hand.

"Yes. Very nice." The man mumbled. "So..." He said and looked around a bit. "Um... you're working?" He asked. Kendall avoided the urge to roll his eyes and just smiled politely.

"Yes, Mr. Diamond." He said. "I was just doing paperwork." he said and looked down at his pink desk. "And... maybe later... refurnishing a bit." he added and cringed, looking at the desk. Mr. Diamond chuckled.

"Very well. I'll call you when I need you." he said. Kendall nodded and the handsome man disappeared into his office. Kendall sat back down and glanced in through the glass at his new boss and his office.

He didn't know that Mr. Diamond would be such a looker. Quite handsome. Kendall smiled to himself and continued with his work and sighed in relief when he was done. He once again glanced over his shoulder at Mr. Diamond that were busy talking on the phone.

Glancing around a bit Kendall turned on the computer standing on his desk and arranged his papers while he waited for it to start up. Once it did he did as Kelly had told him and went through the emails sent to Mr. Diamond. Sort away the spam, prioritize the important things and keep an eye on it all. It really wasn't as hard as Kendall thought. He could totally do with this job.

A soft beep made the blond jump a little and he looked at the phone on his desk. He pressed the glowing button. _"Kendall, would you mind getting me a cup of coffee?"_ Mr. Diamond asked. Kendall looked over his shoulder to see his boss looking his way.

"Certainly, Mr. Diamond." Kendall said and got up. "Excuse me asking but how would you like it?" He quickly asked.

"_Just normal coffee would be nice."_ Kendall chuckled a bit.

"Oh, okay. Some people are really picky when it comes to coffee. So I just wanted to make sure." He chirped. "I'll be right there with a _normal_ coffee." He said and pressed the button again before locking the computer down and strutting down the hall to get his boss a coffee.

About five minutes later he was back with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. He knocked on the office door and got something that resembled a 'come in'. "I've got your coffee, Mr. Diamond." Kendall said and smiled a bit, but mostly down at the cup he was holding. He was determined not to spill one drop of it.

"Great. Thank you, Kendall." Mr. Diamond said and watched the blond walk over to him and place the cup on his desk. Kendall smiled victoriously and skipped half a step back when he had put the cup down.

"Was there anything else?" He asked. Mr. Diamond shook his head and continued to gently let his fingers tap the buttons on his laptop.

"No, that would be all." He said. Kendall nodded and glanced around in the office real quick. He caught a glimpse of the name sign on his boss' desk. _J. Diamond._ Kendall briefly wondered what J stood for. Now that he thought of it he didn't really ask Kelly what his boss was called. Mr. Diamond was the only name he had caught.

"U-Uh..." Kendall mumbled when he realized that he was lingering. "Nice office." He said and then walked to the door. "I'll be right outside if you need me." He said and pointed at his desk. "You know how to get a hold of me!" He chirped and smiled before closing the door and going back to his desk.

The brunet behind the desk blinked a few times while staring at the door to his office. Who the hell was the kid outside his office? The petite blond was so out of place in such a stiff office building. His last assistant Kelly wasn't really a very normal person, considering she painted her desk hot pink.

He glanced out at the blond by the desk who was happily scrolling through countless emails and messages, sorting them and looking awfully glad while doing so. What was his problem?

Shaking his head Mr. Diamond went back to his own work.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Diamond's office. How can I help you?" Kendall chirped into the phone. "A meeting?" he asked. "Hm, let me check his schedule." He mumbled and hummed a bit and brought up his boss' schedule. "Um... Yes, Sony. The meeting is still scheduled by two o'clock tomorrow." He said. "Yes, of course. I'll tell him that. Thank you." Kendall said and then hung up the phone.

He hummed again and put the phone down and pressed the call button. _"Yes?" _He could hear his boss say.

"The entrepreneurs from Sony called and informed about the meeting. They say that it's been a change of plans and that they'll review their newest product instead." The blond explained.

"_Oh, alright. Thank you for telling me, Kendall."_

"It's my job!" Kendall chirped. "Do you need anything? Or else I'll hang up." The blond said and smiled.

"_Um. A coffee would be nice."_ Kendall got up and nodded.

"Okay! I'll bring one right away!" He said. "Still just a normal coffee?" Kendall asked, just to make sure. Mr. Diamond chuckled.

"_Still just a normal coffee."_ He confirmed. Kendall nodded and blurted out a goodbye and hung up. Mr. Diamond put his phone down and looked out from his office at the blond who skipped away to go and get him coffee.

The blond had been working for him for about a month and he was still as cheerful as if it was his first day. Something that really made the handsome brunet wonder. He didn't wonder for long though, he actually quite liked it. The blond's good mood seemed to rub off on him. Also he enjoyed that Kendall always asked him if he needed something. And that he _always_ asked if a _normal coffee_ was what he really wanted.

"Mr. Diamond?" Kendall said and peeked in through the door. "I have your normal coffee." He said and smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Kendall." The man behind the desk said. "Why don't you come in for a while?" He asked. Kendall nodded and placed the cup on his boss' desk. "I was just wondering..." Mr. Diamond said. "How old are you?"

"Twenty two." Kendall chirped. "And you?" He asked out of pure habit. The blond didn't even have a single though on that he might be rude. Mr. Diamond blinked a few times and eyed the blond in front of him.

"I'm thirty one." He replied.

"Hm, I thought you were younger." Kendall said and looked around in the office. "You have a pretty nice view." He pointed out and looked out the big window. "I can almost see my apartment from here." He chuckled.

"Really now?" Mr. Diamond asked. Kendall nodded. "Well, how nice."

"Yeah!" Kendall said and smiled, still looking out through the window. The brunet shifted a bit in his chair and sighed. "Are you okay?" Kendall asked and turned to him.

"Yes, I was just... thinking of my meeting later on..." The handsome man mumbled and looked down into his desk, but from what Kendall could make out his boss' thoughts were somewhere else. His boss were really handsome. Like... ridiculously handsome. Kendall wondered why Mr. Diamond was working in an office and not as a supermodel. Oh, and he still hadn't figured out Mr. Diamond's name. A quest he had had for almost a month now. The blond had been determined not to ask. He was going to make a game out of it. Like a treasure hunt. Like the one he was on when he were in the Caribbean.

"Well, you seem to have a lot to think about, so I'll just scurry back to my desk and keep working." Kendall said and smiled. His boss looked up.

"Oh, sure." He said. "Thank you, Kendall."

The blond went back out to his desk and sat down. The horrible pink color was now gone and replaced by a solid black one. The desk was pretty messy, but not too messy. Kendall wasn't the most organized person but he knew where he had everything. He glanced at the two picture frames on his desk. One of them were of him doing the thumbs up while standing on the Chinese wall and the other one were of him and his best friends swimming by the Khao Phing Kan in Thailand. Only one of the most epic things he had ever done. He totally felt like James Bond.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and Kendall looked up. A blonde woman with brown eyes looked down at him. Kendall smiled at her and she cocked an eyebrow. "Where's Kelly?" She asked. Kendall looked around a bit.

"She quit about a month ago." Kendall said and looked confused. The woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked annoyed and she was clearly developing a headache. "Are you alright?" Kendall asked worriedly. "Would you like a seat?" he asked and got up.

"Is James here?" The woman snapped. Kendall blinked a few times.

"J-Jame-... Oh, you mean Mr. Diamond?" he asked. "Of course, he's in his office." He said. "Do you have an appointment?"

"He's expecting me." She said. "I'm his wife." Kendall tilted his head. Not only had he just won his own game, finding out his boss' name. James. James Diamond. Kendall took a moment to just let the name ring through his head. Then he suddenly remembered the woman still standing in front of him. James was married. This was his wife.

"O-Oh!" Kendall exclaimed. "M-Mrs. Diamond!" he said. "Oh, please forgive me. I didn't know. Would you like me to get you anything?" he asked. The woman seemed to soften a bit. "I'm so sorry." Kendall apologized.

"It's alright." Mrs. Diamond said. Kendall smiled.

"Oh, we haven't met before. I'm Kendall Knight." He said and reached out a hand. "Mr. Diamond's personal assistant." He said and flashed the woman another smile. She shook his hand.

"Josephine Diamond." She mumbled. "You said James was in." She said and nodded at James' office. Kendall nodded.

"Oh, yes. He's in. Why don't you go inside. Are you sure that you don't want me to bring you anything?" Kendall asked. Jo shook her head.

"It's fine." She said. "Thank you." She mumbled before going into her husbands office. Kendall sat back down and sighed. He gulped a bit. James was married? He had a wife. A beautiful wife. Kendall pondered for a minute. James. _James_. That was his boss' name. He liked it. But _James_ was forbidden territory. Off limits. Married. Kendall shrugged a bit and chuckled to himself before going back to work.

* * *

**I feel like this chapter was short. Also I updated really early and I'm hoping that I might be able to update once more tonight.**

**I realy hope that you enjoy the story. I have been writing on this for... a while and it's different from what I've ever written. You guys might even get to read my first ever (probably really sucky) piece of smut. I haven't really decided yet. It might appear in the later chapters. So... yeah. Wow. Never thought I'd come to this but there's always that time when you gotta take that step.**

**But for now. Let's just be happy with what we've got. **

**Thanks for reading! Love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

"James." Jo said and tapped her foot on the floor. Her stiletto heel made an annoyingly loud noise. James looked up at met his wife's eyes. He got up from his desk.

"H-Honey!" He said. "What are you doing here?" he asked, slightly confused to why his wife was coming to his office. Something she rarely, if ever at all, did. Jo crossed her arms over her chest.

"You never told me about Kelly quitting." She said. James sighed.

"Honey. It wasn't really planned." James said and shook his head. He quickly walked around his desk and leaned down for a kiss but his wife turned her head away. James sighed and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"So you hired a little boy to do her work?" Jo asked and cocked an eyebrow. "He's barely come out of puberty, James!" She said and pointed out to the blond boy who was oblivious to the couple in the office.

"I didn't hire him." James said. "Kelly did. She promised me to find a suiting assistant and I trusted her on that mission." He continued. "He's not so bad. He's trying his best." He said and smiled slightly at his wife. Jo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you know how unprofessional it looks with a teenage boy hanging outside your office?" She asked. James pursed his lips.

"He's twenty two." He pointed out. "And he really is doing a good job. So he's a little younger than Kelly... but-"

"Whatever." Jo said. "I don't care." She said and turned around. "I came here to remind you of the dinner tonight. My parents are in town and we're taking them to Marea." She said.

"Honey, I don't feel like going out tonight. Why don't we just stay at home? I can cook something up and we can eat in the dining room. We just renovated the house and I think your parents will like what we've done to-"

"James." Jo said sharply. "We're going out to eat. My parents will be at our house at six o'clock and I expect you to be home and ready before that." She said. James glared a bit at her. "Six o'clock." She said. James let out a sigh and nodded.

"Fine. Six o'clock." he confirmed. His wife smiled a bit.

"Good, see you then." She said and walked out of the office and throwing the new assistant another glance before leaving. James flopped back down in his desk chair and rubbed his temples. He sighed a bit and then pressed the call button on the phone.

"_Yes~?" _He heard Kendall chirp. Even though James had a newly acquired headache and was annoyed over his wife he smiled.

"Kendall, can you cancel my meeting at five today?" He asked.

"_Sure thing!"_ Kendall said. _"I'll take care of it right away."_ James closed his eyes and just waited for it. Those words he knew would come. _"Is there anything else?"_ Kendall asked happily.

"No, thank you, Kendall." James said and smiled. "Just the meeting." He continued. "Thank you."

"_Okay! You're welcome!" _His assistant said and then hung up. James sat in his chair for a while and just looked out through the window at the blond who was sitting with his back facing the office. Kendall was such a happy soul. Nothing seemed to bring him down. Something James really liked.

The time on Kendall's computer showed precisely 3 PM when James exited his office. He smiled at Kendall a bit. "I'm going for the day." James said. Kendall nodded, smiling. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" The handsome brunet suggested. Kendall lit up.

"Really?" He asked. His boss smiled and nodded. "T-Thank you!" Kendall said. "I'll just finish this up." He said and nodded at the computer. James smiled once more.

"Great." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He added before leaving.

"Take care!" Kendall called after him before turning back to his computer, writing away and trying to finish up his work as soon as possible. James stopped and turned to the blond that didn't even notice that he was still there.

"Uh... t-thank you." James mumbled, again without the blond noticing. James smiled to himself before leaving the office and going home to deal with his wife and his parents-in-law.

Kendall hurried to get the paperwork done and once he was finished he turned the computer off and picked up his phone from his pocket. "Hey! Carlos! I got the night off! Let's go out! Call Camille and we'll have a night out."

"_I'll call her right away. Are you coming home soon? There's like a mountain of dishes that need to be taken care of."_ Carlos replied. Kendall frowned and sighed.

"But I've been working all day." He complained. "Can't you do it? You're home anyways."

"_Sorry, Kendall. You're the one who made a mess, you're the one who gets to clean up."_ Carlos said. _"I'll call Camille."_ He said before he hung up. Kendall groaned and shoved his phone back into his pocket and loosened his tie a bit. Then he got up and left the office.

Carlos was Kendall's roommate. They were best friend and they did pretty much everything together. Except for dishes and cleaning. They had been all over the world together. Wherever one of them went the other followed. Camille were also Kendall's best friend. But Camille lived in the apartment underneath. She also joined in on all the travels and adventures. Together they were a trio of best friends. Ever since they all met in high school.

"Carlos?" Kendall called when he got home. "I'm home!" He yelled and went into the kitchen to deal with the dishes, only to find the kitchen clean and tidy. "Carlos? Where's Mount Dishmore?" He called and looked around.

"I took care of it!" Carlos shouted from his room. "Camille is taking us out! Come on, she'll pick us up in like an hour! Take a shower and make yourself pretty!"

"Aren't I always pretty?" Kendall asked and rolled his eyes. He heard his friend laugh loudly. "Fine, fine. I'll go and _make myself pretty_."

* * *

**So I did have time to update! Yay!**

**I have work tomorrow and I start at 7am so I have to get up really early and get to work before that. Ugh. **

**I just thought I'd update now in case I won't be able to do it later (which is probably the case). I really hope you guys like the story. I mean I've had this up for a day and I've already gotten reviews! You guys are amazing at leaving reviews. **

**Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you like it. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, James and I are so happy together." Jo said and smiled at her parents. "As happy as ever." She said. James had his own fake smile plastered on. His wife was holding his arm in a tight grip and had their fingers intertwined. Her parents bought the bundle of lies. Swallowed it whole. "Right, James?"

"Definitely." He lied. Jo giggled and her parents smiled.

"We're so happy for you two." Jo's father, Mr. Taylor said. "You've got yourself a real woman there." He laughed. James chuckled stiffly.

"Oh, tell me about it..." He said. Jo poked him harshly in the side. "I-I mean, o-of course." James gritted out through his teeth. "A real jewel."

"Oh, I can't believe it's been Six years already!" Mrs. Taylor said and sighed lovingly. "We're still waiting for grand kids you know." She added and winked. James and Jo both looked at each other. Jo blinked a few times and then she laughed stiffly.

"Mother. You should take it easy with the wine." She said and shook her head. Jo's mother rolled her eyes and Jo went on talking about the case she won and her very successful lawyer firm. James sat quietly, nodding sometimes or smiling his fake smile.

He was sick and tired of the lies. He was sick and tired of having to pretend that he and his wife had a jolly good relation and he was sick and tired of Jo. "Excuse me." James said and got up.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" Jo asked. James smiled at her and stroked his hand over her cheek.

"Just the men's room, darling. I'll be right back." He promised and stood up straight. He made his way through the fancy restaurant. He sighed quietly and tried not to look so troubled. A flash of green and a familiar dirty blond fringe caught his eyes and he stopped. "Kendall?"

The blond boy looked up and smiled. "Oh, Mr. Diamond. I didn't see you there." He said and chuckled. "Um... hi!" He said.

"What are you doing here?" James asked and stared at the blond. Kendall shrugged and pointed over to a table where a short latino boy and an extremely happy looking girl sat.

"I'm here with my friends. We're kind of celebrating." Kendall chuckled. "Camille won the lottery so she invited us out for dinner." James glanced over at the table and then back to Kendall. He smiled a bit.

"Oh, well... congratulate her from me. Win the lottery. That's not something everyone can brag about." James said. Kendall smiled.

"I'll make sure to pass the message." He said. "So what are you doing here?" He asked and weighed a bit on his heels. James noticed that the blond was dressed nicely. Dressed for a celebration. His hair was neatly styled and his petite frame was covered with a white t-shirt and a blazer.

"Um..." James mumbled. "Parents-in-law are in town." He said and scratched the back of his neck and subtly thumbed over to where his wife and her parents sat. Kendall stood on his tip toes and looked over James' broad shoulder.

"They look fancy." He said and looked at James. "And you look troubled." He pointed out. James avoided to cringe. "Are you alright?" Kendall asked and tilted his head a bit.

"Uh... yeah. I'm okay." James said. Kendall smiled again.

"Oh, okay. If you say so." He said. "I better get back to my friends. Nice seeing you, Mr. Diamond." Kendall said and waved a bit, walking backwards towards his friends. James waved back and Kendall smiled once more before turning around and walking to his friends.

James gulped a bit. He shifted awkwardly and watched the blond walk off. His eyes wandered down ever so slightly and landed on his assistant's rear. He suddenly realized what he was doing and blushed furiously. A warmth spread through out his stomach and he gulped again. James quickly shook the weird feeling off and hurried into the bathroom.

"Who was _that_?!" Camille asked when Kendall sat down again. The blond looked over his shoulder only to find James already gone. "And please tell me that I can have him." Camille said and licked her lips. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"He's married, Camille." Kendall said. "And he's my boss."

"_That's _your boss?!" Camille exclaimed. "But he's hot!" She said and stared at Kendall. "You said that you were working in an office. What kind of office are you working in, huh?" She asked and cocked an eyebrow. Kendall rolled his eyes again.

"So he happens to be really good looking. But I already told you. He's married and if you look a little to your left you'll see the wifey and parents-in-law." He added and nodded towards Jo and her parents.

"Who?" Carlos asked and leaned closer. "The blond one with the fancy looking couple?" He asked. Kendall nodded.

"That's the one! And I totally thought so too!" Kendall said. "They look super rich." Carlos nodded.

"His wife is really hot." Carlos said. "If you're into the whole blond and eyebrows thing." He chuckled.

"Hey!" Kendall snapped. "Excuse me." He said and glared at his latino friend. Carlos chuckled and so did Camille. "Whatever. You guys are mean." Kendall said and pouted childishly. Camille giggled and wrapped her thin arm around him.

"We're just joking with you, Kenny." She said. "Now, let's order the biggest desert they've got!" She said and waved at a waiter. Kendall chuckled and shook his head.

"Just because you've won the lottery it doesn't mean that you have to blow it all in one night." He said. Camille laughed.

"Kendall, sweetie. Now I can afford to eat like this every single day of my life!" She said. "I can't believe I, Camille Roberts, won the lottery! I'm a millionaire! Multimillionaire!" She cheered and shot a dazzling smile at the young waiter. Kendall chuckled a bit and glanced over to the table on the other side of the restaurant where James was back in his seat.

* * *

**This chapter was really short for some reason? Or is it just me? Idk.**

**It's really early here. It's like 6am and I'm soon gotta head to work. (Work starts at 7). I just saw the new video Kendall posted and I'm so excited. I can't go to the tour but I hope everyone who does will have a great time :)**

**I'll just stick around and wait for that album ;)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning, Mr. Diamond." Kendall chirped when James came to the office.

"Good morning, Kendall." James greeted.

"Your wife called a few minutes ago." Kendall said when James walked past him. "She said it was important and that you should call her as soon as get the time to." The blond said and scribbled down something on a paper.

James rolled his eyes a bit. "Alright, thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." Kendall said without looking up. James stopped once more and looked down at the blond. Kendall looked so concentrated. Like he was really trying to make everything perfect. Like the job meant everything to him.

James smiled and continued into his office and sat down. He did think about the option calling his wife but decided that it wasn't an option. After hours and hours of working he finally decided that he couldn't wait any longer. Jo would be mad at him already for not calling earlier, he didn't need her to kill him. He sighed loudly and took a minute to just breathe before he called his wife. _"James."_ She answered.

"Hello, Josephine. How are you?" James asked politely.

"_Oh, please._ _Why do you even bother?"_ Jo asked and sounded beyond annoyed. James frowned a bit and leaned back in his chair, smothering his hand over his face.

"Well, we are married and I just thought I would be nice to show some affection every now and then." He said. "What did you want?" He then asked. "What gives me the pleasure to receive a call from my lovely wife?"

"_Very nice of you, honey_._"_ Jo snapped. _"Listen I need you to pick up a dress for me at dry cleaning."_ She continued.

"Josephine, you know I work late today. I don't have time for that." James said and sighed. "I have a very important meeting and-"

"_Do you always have an excuse?!"_ Jo asked. _"Just pick it up after work!"_

James sighed again and shook his head. "I already told you that I work late!" He shouted. "Can't you just pick up your own dress at the dry cleaners?!" He asked. He could almost hear his wife glare at the phone.

"_You're not coming home tonight."_ She said after a few minutes of silence.

"Jo-" James sighed.

"_James."_ Jo snapped back. _"You heard me. Don't you dare show your face here tonight."_ She yelled and then hung up the phone. James sighed and leaned back in his seat. It knocked on the door and it opened.

"Mr. Diamond, I've got your-... um... are you alright?" Kendall asked worriedly. James sighed again and rubbed his temples.

"No." James mumbled. "My wife kicked me out of the house for tonight." He said and leaned his head in his hand and his elbows on his desk. Kendall couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Why? What happened?" he asked and went over to the desk and put the coffee where he always put it. Right next to the name sign. The left side. James shook his head.

"Nothing really... just a small quarrel." He said. "Nothing to worry about. I guess I'll take in at some hotel or something."

"I have a spare room." Kendall blurted out. James looked up. Visibly confused. "My roommate's out of town... visiting family. So... I have a spare room."

"You're suggesting I spend the night with you?" James asked, not really realizing what words came out of his mouth until they were out. Kendall blushed slightly but shrugged a bit. "You're offering me a room for the night?"

"Well... you don't have to if you don't want to. I just offered a place to sleep." He said.

"Um... T-Thank you, Kendall." James said. "I-... If it's not a bother."

"No. It's not a bother." Kendall said. "I don't mind." He said. "You're welcome to stay." James looked at the blond standing on the other side of his desk. He pondered. Thought. Wondered. Was it a good idea? Was it a horrible idea?

"Well... Thank you. I really appreciate it." James said softly and smiled. Kendall lit up.

"No problem, boss." He chirped.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Um... sorry about the mess." Kendall said and chuckled nervously. "Uh... I'm a bit messy." He said and blushed a bit. He struggled with his bag in one hand, his jacket slung over the other arm and his keys in his other hand.

"Need any help?" James asked. Kendall shook his head.

"No, no. It's all good." He said and unlocked the door, revealing his apartment. It was a pretty small apartment. Kitchen and living room in one. Two bedrooms and a bathroom. "Oh, thank god. I cleaned it up before I left." Kendall chuckled.

"It's a nice apartment." James said. Kendall smiled shyly at him and nodded.

"I'll show you where you can sleep." He said. "You can take my room and I'll just sleep in Carlos' bed... uh... Carlos is my roommate." He quickly added. "This way." The blond said and walked through the apartment. James followed, glancing around as he did. "Here's my room." Kendall said and opened up a door.

"Thank you, Kendall." James said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Diamond." Kendall said and stepped out of the way. James smiled a bit.

"You may call me James. We're not in the office. No need to be professional." He said. The blond boy turned red and his eyes shot down to look at the floor.

"R-Right, J-J-James." Kendall said. "J-James." He repeated quietly, tasting the new word.

"Yes?" James said. As if the blond had called him. Kendall looked up and blushed furiously.

"O-Oh, nothing." he said and gulped. "Uh... j-just... uh... nothing." He said. "I-I'll just leave you to it." He said. "J-Just call me if you need anything." He said and hurried out of the room. James sighed a bit and shook his head. He must be going crazy. He had a wife! He was married! What the hell was he doing there? In Kendall's room?

James decided not to linger in the room or else he might have lost his sanity for real. He removed his blazer, and undid his tie as he unbuttoned the first button on his dress shirt. He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. A glass of water would be nice. An aspirin would be great. A divorce would be perfect.

He went out of the room and looked around a bit. Kendall sat in the kitchen, flipping through a magazine. The blond looked up when James entered the room and nearly dropped the magazine he was reading.

"James." He exclaimed and got up. "Hi!"

"Um... I'm sorry, I just..." The brunet mumbled.

"Oh... how rude of me." Kendall said and shook his head. "Um... I never asked you. Are you hungry? Would you like anything?" He asked and looked around. "Um... I'm not a very good chef, but if you'd like... I-I could maybe-"

"It's okay." James interrupted and smiled. "A glass of water would be nice though." He said. Kendall nodded and scurried over to the kitchen and took out a glass and filled it with water. He smiled a bit and held out the glass for James to take. The handsome brunet took a hold of the glass and for a brief moment their hands touched. Their eyes met and stayed locked for almost three seconds before Kendall quickly turned his head and looked away.

"Uh..." Kendall mumbled and pulled his hand back. "I-I'm a bit tired." He said. "I-I just might go to bed." He said. "You... you just make yourself at home. U-Uh... Good night." He blurted out and went into Carlos' room and closed the door behind himself.

Once he was inside the room he gulped and blinked a few times. James had touched his hand. James was in his apartment. James were to sleep in his bed. James... looked amazing with a few buttons open and his hair messed up from running his hand through it and he-...

Kendall nearly slapped himself and flopped down on the bed. He needed to get his mind off of James. James was married. James had a wife. James was forbidden territory.

* * *

**This chapter was a little longer :)**

**So... yeah, James was kind of kicked out of the house. Have you ever been kicked out? I've ran away once but that was just because I was bored and yeah... it was kind of fun. :P**

**Thank you all for reading! Love you! - Hannah**


	6. Chapter 6

James woke up when he heard an unfamiliar ring tone go off, followed by a muffled curse and a soft thud. _"Stupid alarm..."_ He heard Kendall mutter and heard the blond shuffle out of bed.

The handsome brunet stayed put for a while more. Enjoying the heat the soft covers provided and the faint scent they gave off. Not sweet and reeking with lavender smelling fabric softener. But with a more... personal scent. It smelled like someone actually used to sleep in the bed. Unlike his own bed in his own house. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Trying to remember this particular scent. Then he got up and got dressed. When he had managed to tie his tie correctly he went out of the room only to find his personal assistant standing in front of the mirror in the hallway, cursing.

"You okay?" James asked. Kendall swirled around and stared at him.

"Mr. Dia-... I mean James." Kendall said. "G-Good morning!" he said. James smiled.

"Need any help?" He asked and nodded to the tie Kendall had tried to make something of. The blond blushed. The handsome man took the silence as a yes and stepped forward and grabbed a gentle hold of the red tie Kendall wore and untied it.

"Carlos usually ties it for me. I-... I'm worthless when it comes to things like this." Kendall said. James chuckled and finished tying the tie. "Uh... thank you." Kendall said. "Hah, I-... I suppose I gotta learn how to tie one of these." Kendall said and tugged a bit at his tie.

"It's not too hard." James said. "I could teach you." He suggested. Kendall looked up at him and blushed. "Thank you for letting me stay." James said. "It was very nice of you." He continued. "Really. It means a lot."

"You're welcome." Kendall said. "Uh... would you like some breakfast?" he asked. James nodded.

The two made breakfast and ate together. "Mind if I use the bathroom?" James asked. Kendall shook his head. The brunet smiled at him and went into the bathroom. The blond looked after him as he did. James stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked... relaxed. Like he had actually been sleeping and not just laid down and closed his eyes. He looked like he had actually gotten a good night sleep. The brunet smiled. He liked this. He washed up a bit before going back to the living room where Kendall was trying to get his shoes on, jumping around on one leg.

"Hi!" He chirped when James came back. "Ready to go? My-... well... _You_ usually want me to be at work by nine." He continued and managed to get his shoe on but tripped and fell backwards in the process. "Whoa!" He chuckled and sat on the floor and shook his head. James laughed softly.

"You okay?" He asked and walked over to the blond.

"Yeah, I'm just a little clumsy." He said. James smiled at him and stuck out a hand.

"I'm in no hurry today. I don't really have anything super important in the morning." James said, trying to win some time. But honestly he just didn't want to leave. Or at least not being separated from the blond. "Just a lunch meeting by twelve."

"Oh." Kendall said and grabbed James' hand and got some help to get up.

"Would you like to join?" James asked. The question even surprised himself. Kendall blinked a few times.

"Really?" Kendall asked. James nodded. "Uh... I-I don't know... Is it such a good idea?" He asked and cocked an eyebrow. James shrugged.

"Well, Kendall." James said, voice dropping an octave. "I would very much like you to join me." He said. The blond felt his breath hitch in his throat and the slightest tingle in the bottom of his stomach. His pants suddenly felt worryingly tight and he shifted a bit, trying to conceal it.

"Okay." Kendall said. "I'll join." He said.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Good day, Mr. Diamond. Nice seeing you again."

"Mr. Stetson." James said and smiled while shaking the other man's hand. "I've heard you're doing well with your new company in Dubai." He continued.

"Why, yes." Mr. Stetson said. "And who might this be?" He asked and turned to Kendall. The blond smiled politely.

"K-Kendall Knight." He said.

"He's my assistant." James said. "He'll be joining us today." James said. Mr. Stetson eyed the blond then turned back to the handsome brunet.

"Of course." He said and smiled a bit. They all sat down in a fancy diner and ordered food. Kendall shifted awkwardly, he felt weird. Out of place. Too young to be around these kind of people. When Mr. Stetson excused himself to go to the bathroom James turned to Kendall and smiled.

"You okay?" He asked. Kendall nodded. "You hungry? Don't worry, it's on me." James said and smiled. Kendall gulped.

"A-Are you sure?" Kendall asked. James chuckled lowly.

"You gave me a bed for the night. Allow me to at least offer you food in compensation." James said. Kendall accepted the offer and James seemed pleased. He enjoyed the blonds company and from when he noticed the blond seemed to be enjoying his company too. James just never wanted the blond to leave.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know and I'm sorry.**

**I've been working all week and I've been so busy. I just... gah... One more week of work but then school starts and also I start my new part time job. (I always seem to be busy.)**

**But I really wanted to try and update anyways. Hopw you like it! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Where were you?" Jo asked when James unlocked the door and stepped inside. She glared at him from her spot in the couch. James looked at her and sighed.

"You said 'don't come home' so I didn't come home." He said. His wife tapped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't tell me you're angry for listening to you." James said. "I even went to the dry cleaners and got your dress." He said and held up the black dress. "Josephine, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fight with you."

His wife eyed him and got up. "I asked you a question." She said and walked up to James.

"I had to find a place to spend the night." James simply said. "Josephine, I don't want to fight with you." He sighed and reached out and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "What happened to the things we had? We married for love." He said and frowned. Jo looked unimpressed.

"We were young." She said. "Dumb and reckless."

"We loved each other." James said.

"Maybe we did." Jo said and sighed. James attempted to hug her but she backed off. "James." She said. "I'm not in the mood for talking about this kind of stuff." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Josephine..."

"No, I told you already." She snapped. "Please don't talk about this right now. I'm getting a headache." She said and frowned.

"But when are we going to talk about it?" James asked. "You're never in the mood to talk about it." He pointed out. "Jo. I may not seem like it but I care. You're my wife and I want you to have it good. But we have to talk to make it work." James said.

"I don't want to talk about it." The blond woman said and turned her back at her husband. "And if you don't stop then you may as well leave."

"Josephine, this isn't something we can-"

"James!" Jo shouted and turned to him. "I told you. No." She said and shook her head. "Not now. Please." She said. "Just... let it go. Leave it." She said. But James was determined that he wasn't going to back down. This conversation was going to happen.

"Josephine, we're talking about this." He said. "We have to do something about this before it all crashes."

"Get out." Jo said. James blinked a few times. "Get out. I don't want you here." She said. "Get out."

"Jo!" James said. "You can't throw me out every time we-"

"GET OUT!" Jo shouted and pushed James out the door. He didn't struggle, he knew it was hopeless anyways. He sighed.

"Honey, I'm sorry." He said.

"I am too." Jo said and looked up at him and frowned. "Just... I'm sorry, James." She said and shook her head. "I need to think." She said and gulped. "I'm sorry." She said once more before closing the door. James sighed and leaned his forehead against the door. Kicked out again.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Coming! Coming! Hold on, I'll be right there!" Kendall called and chuckled and jumped over the coffee table and unlocked the front door. "James!" He exclaimed when he saw the handsome man outside the door.

"Hi..." The brunet said and smiled sadly. "Um... I hate to bother you..." He mumbled.

"Not at all." Kendall said. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. James chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"Not really. Uh... Jo and I fought again and... she kicked me out... again." He said and sighed. "I hate to have to ask... but-

"Yes." Kendall blurted out. "I mean... you need a place to stay?" He asked. "Y-You're welcome to stay. C-Come in." He offered and moved out of the way. "I was just gonna order a pizza. Would you like some?" He asked.

"Um... S-Sure." James mumbled and hesitantly stepped into the apartment. It was a bit dimmed and he could make out the smell of steam and shower gel. Kendall came back into view and just then it occurred to James that the blond was freshly out of the shower. "Did I... interrupt?" He asked. Kendall looked up at him.

"No." he said. "I just got out of the shower and had gotten dressed when you knocked." He chuckled. "What kind of pizza do you like?" He asked. "There's a menu somewhere around." He said and looked around and found a thumbed up menu. "You can just pick which one you like and... uh... I have to find the phone." Kendall said and looked around in the messy living room. "Uh... make yourself at home." He said and went into his room to find his phone.

James looked at him. The blond wore a pair of sweats and a white wife beater. James let out a shaky breath and eyed the menu. He decided to simply order the first one he spotted. Kendall came back, victoriously waved his phone around.

"Found it!" He chirped. "Have you decided yet?" he asked. James smiled a bit.

"Yeah." He said. Kendall ordered their pizzas and then sat down in the couch.

"Uh... I was just about to watch a movie. They're showing some action movie on TV in a bit. Wanna join?" He asked. James nodded. "Uh... Mr.-... I mean James." Kendall chuckled. "Aren't you feeling a bit dressy for pizza and a movie?" He asked and nodded at James' blazer and tie. "Casual Friday, huh?"

James chuckled and removed his blazer. "I guess I can shed a few pieces of clothing." He said and tugged at his tie, loosening it and pulling it off. Kendall gulped and quickly turned to the TV. James went ahead and kicked his shoes of and sighed in relief. Kendall shot up from the couch.

He went over to the kitchen and fiddled a bit with... nothing at all really, he just needed his arising _problem_ to go away. "W-Want a beer?" He asked and opened the fridge. James hesitated. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Sure." he then answered and Kendall went ahead and handed him one of the cool bottles while taking a sip from his own. James eyed the bottle. "Wow... when was the last time I had a beer?" he mumbled quietly and drank some. He let out an appreciative groan and smiled. "That was good."

"Too busy to drink?" Kendall asked and sat down next to him again. James shook his head.

"I have a wife. I don't think I've even seen a beer bottle since we got married." He said and rolled his eyes. Kendall nodded and tilted his head a bit.

"How long have you been married?" He asked. James chuckled.

"Six years." He said and sighed. "Six long years." The blond next to him shifted a bit. "How about you? No woman in your life?" he asked. "A pretty little girl somewhere?" Kendall blushed a bit and chuckled stiffly.

"A-Actually... uh... I-... uh... I'm not really into women." He confessed. James cocked an eyebrow. "But no, there's not anyone that has... woken my interest." He said. "Oh, well. I'm still young." Kendall said and shrugged and took another sip from his beer.

"Don't get tied down too early." James said. "Make sure you get to know the person properly before you say your I do's." He said.

"You did?" Kendall chuckled. "Get tied down too early that is?" James laughed loudly and nodded. "Hah... I'll make sure to keep your tip in mind."

* * *

**Hey, guys! **

**Another short chapter. I know. I'm trying my best and it makes me so happy to see that you like the story so far. I do too and I'm excited about continuing this. **

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you are well. Love, Hannah :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"And she kicked me out..." James said and chuckled. Kendall laughed a bit and tried not to choke on his pizza. "Second day in a row!" James laughed and shook his head.

"She sounds pissy." Kendall said. James nodded.

"She is. And hell, I even picked up her dry cleaning and apologized to her and she still wouldn't look at me." He said. "Thank God you was here to offer me a refuge." The brunet said and leaned back in the couch. Kendall giggled a bit.

They were both chuckling and sighing to themselves. On the table stood quite a few empty beer bottles and two pizza cartons that contained two pizzas that were almost finished. Kendall shook his head and leaned back in the couch. "Well, I'll tell you right now." He said and poked James' shoulder. "You, sir, are welcome here whenever you want." He said and giggled. James chuckled.

"Hm, I'd like that." James murmured and chuckled lowly. "You're probably my best ever employee." He said. "Hard working, dedicated and you're still not one of those robot people who can't express emotions." He said.

"Hm, maybe am I a robot?" Kendall said and hummed. "Maybe I'm just a very nice robot?"

"You're too cute to be a robot." James chuckled and sighed happily. If Kendall would have been at his right mind at the time, he would have blown that compliment up. But he was a bit woozy and not very concentrated at the moment. "I like your eyes, you know." James murmured and placed a warm hand on the blond's cheek. "You're very pretty."

"Hm, you're pretty good looking yourself." Kendall slurred and chuckled. James smiled and blinked his heavy eyelids a few times, eying the younger male sitting closer than he should. "And you're always so _nice_." Kendall said. "I've never met anyone like you before and it's so weird!" He giggled. "Your wife is probably the luckiest person in the-"

The blond's sentence was cut short by James pressing his lips again the blond's. Successfully silencing him. Kendall immediately stopped talking and kissed him back. Letting out a happy sigh and placing both of his hands on each of James' cheeks.

For some reason, that was all it was. A kiss. A simple, sweet kiss. Not a full on make out thing. Not some wet and filthy French kiss. Just a kiss. The best kiss any of them had ever had.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

Kendall hummed a bit and slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up but was immediately pulled back down onto the warm body underneath him. The blond's eyes widened as he made out the form of his boss lying there with his arms tightly wrapped around him. Kendall gulped and snaked out of the taller male's grip and stood up.

The handsome brunet was sleeping deeply. His breathing was slow and even, and his whole being was just so... relaxed. So peaceful. Kendall eyed him for a while and brought his hand up to his lips. Had they really kissed the night before? Or was it something the blond had dreamed?

He heard something behind him and swirled around. "Good morning." Carlos said and grinned from the other side of the room. "Funny, I came home early this morning, hoping for a warm welcoming but instead I find my roommate and his boss snuggled up on the couch." He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kendall ran over to the small latino and pushed him into the closest bedroom and closed the door. "This was a mistake!" He whispered. "He just needed a place to sleep and he came here again and I couldn't just let him-"

"Again?" The latino questioned. "What do you mean... _again_?" He asked. Kendall blushed.

"H-He... uh... might have spent the night here yesterday as well... B-But only because his wife kicked him out!" Kendall tried to defend himself.

"He's married, Kendall." Carlos said. The blond blushed.

"I-I know. Nothing is going on. I promise. Last night was a m-mistake." He said. "It shouldn't have happened. I was reckless."

"What happened?" Carlos asked and cocked an eyebrow, he looked amused and slightly curious. Kendall hesitated a bit.

"W-We... might... have kissed." He mumbled. "I-I can't really remember. Maybe I imagined." He mumbled and once again brought his hand up to his lips. "Maybe it was just a dream..."

"It didn't look like a dream from what I saw. You were pretty close." Carlos pointed out. "And there's quite a few bottles out there. No wonder you can't remember." He said and shook his head.

"I'm sorry..." Kendall mumbled and looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Well it's not like it was your fault. He's the married one here. He's the one who screwed up." Carlos said. "But I don't think his wife will be very happy if she finds out so I suggest that this whole kiss-thing is a one time thing." He said. Kendall nodded. "I have to go, I'm gonna go and meet Lexi. Remember now, just a one time thing." Carlos said.

"O-Okay..." Kendall said. "S-See you later." He mumbled.

Carlos left and Kendall went back out to the living room where James was still asleep. Kendall took the time to just look at him again. James looked so incredibly peaceful. Like he was made for sleeping. Kendall would just like to lay back down and fall back asleep with him again. But that wouldn't be good. Instead he grabbed a blanket from his room and covered the brunet up a bit before he started to make breakfast.

When James woke up he groaned a bit and rubbed his aching head. It had been almost six years since he had been drinking like he did the night before and his body definitely wanted to remind him how it felt to be hungover. He noticed the blanket over him and looked around a bit. Kendall was in the kitchen, his back facing James.

The brunet opened his mouth to say something but didn't and sat up instead. The blond noticed the movement behind him and turned around. "James! You're awake!" He said and blinked a few times. "Uh... g-good morning." He said and blushed a bit.

"G-Good morning." James said and got up on wobbly legs. He hesitated a bit, trying to remember what happened last night. He remember Jo throwing him out, Kendall inviting him to stay and... a kiss. James' eyes widened a bit and he stared at Kendall. "Kendall..." He mumbled. "A-About last night..."

"A-A one time thing. R-Right?" Kendall quickly filled in. "J-Just the alcohol?" James stared at the blond for a few seconds.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I just... uh..." He sighed and smothered his hand over his face. "I'm not doing so good at the moment."

"You were doing pretty good last night..." Kendall mumbled.

"What did you say?" James asked and looked up.

"N-Nothing." Kendall said. "Are you hungry? I made breakfast for you. Is this is alright? I-I didn't know what you like." He said and embarrassingly looked at the food he had made. James stared wide eyed at the buffet for a breakfast he was receiving.

"Not a chef, huh?" James asked and cocked an eyebrow. Kendall chuckled a bit and shrugged shyly. "I didn't think I'd get think kind of awakening." James confessed. The blond smiled.

"I-I don't know... I-I just felt like making you breakfast. I hope it's not weird." He said. James shook his head. "Is it weird?"

"No, I-... I think it's very nice of you." He said and cleared his throat. Trying to regain some of his grown up style and his maturity. "Thank you, Kendall." He said, but no matter how hard he tried it didn't come out as serious as he wanted it to. It almost sounded lovingly, sweet and soft.

"Y-You're welcome." Kendall, who only heard love and affection, said. He blushed and shifted a bit. "I'm glad you think so." He added and smiled shyly. James watched the blond squirm around a bit, trying to just not jump him and kiss him again, because... that was all James wanted to do.

* * *

**Gaah! Kissing! I luv it :3**

**Yeah, I had some time over and I decided to update. Makes me feel good on the inside :)**

**Currently working two jobs and yeah... it's tough to have time for this but I love writing and all so I try to do that as much as I can. Also school starts next week and that's just gonna add to the to do list x)**

**Anyways. I really hope you liked the chapter and thank you for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"So... Saturday." Kendall said when they sat by the table and ate. "What's going on today?" He continued and took a bit out of his toast. James looked up from his eggs.

"Besides trying to get my wife to let me back in the house?" he asked. "Not much."

"Right." Kendall said and nodded. "Have you tried flowers?" He asked and scratched the back of his neck. James sighed.

"I'm afraid flowers stopped working years ago." He mumbled and shook his head. Kendall nodded again but James was deep in thoughts and didn't really notice. The younger male eyes the brunet across the table, in a way he really pitied James. From what he had heard, James was trying and his wife was just being a bitch. Then again... it was actually James who had kissed him...

"You have to make her listen." Kendall said. "If she refuses to listen. Force her to listen. In a non violent way, of course." he said.

"I know." James said. "I just... don't know how to do that." He mumbled and frowned. "I think I'm frightened..."

"You don't have to be scared." Kendall said. "And even if you are, then... that's okay." He said. "Everyone's scared. I'm scared too sometimes." He confessed.

"You are?" James asked. Kendall nodded.

"Terrified." The blond said. "So scared that I think I might die. But you just have to find those things that.. makes you less scared." He said and got up and started to clean up the table. James got up to help him. "You know... like children have stuffed animals. We just need something that makes us feel safer, happier. If you're happy the fright might go away." He suggested. James nodded slowly.

"Do you have anything like that?" He asked. Kendall shrugged. "But what can you possibly have to fear?" James asked. Kendall frowned.

"A lot of stuff scared me. Thunder, the dark, death and... loneliness." He mumbled and then hesitated a bit before continuing. "You know... I haven't slept alone in my entire life. I've always had someone. When I was a kid I had my sister. When I got older I got a roommate. The night between Wednesday and Thursday... was my first ever night alone. It was raining and it was dark all night. I was so scared I thought I'd turn into stone." He said. "When you said you needed a place to stay... y-you became my teddy bear. I just didn't want to be alone..."

"Kendall..." James mumbled and gulped. The brunet was currently fighting back his tears. For once in his life he felt needed. Wanted. A feeling he had missed. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He quickly closed the space between himself and the blond and enveloped the younger male in a hug. Kendall hugged him back and let out a shaky breath. "You don't have to be scared anymore. I'll protect you."

"B-But-..." Kendall managed to get out. James shook his head and grabbed a gentle hold of the blond's chin and tilted his head upwards. "This isn't right." He whined. James chuckled a bit and shook his head.

He smiled sadly down at the blond. "No, it's not. It's not right." He said. "But right now... I don't really care." He said and leaned down and kissed the younger male.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"What are we doing?" Kendall asked and sighed into James' shoulder. They were both situated on the couch, just sitting there not doing anything at all. James had an arm loosely wrapped around the blond and Kendall leaned his head on the taller male's shoulder.

"We're breaking a lot of rules." James mumbled.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Kendall mumbled.

"I'm the one who dragged _you_ into this." James pointed out. "I kissed you."

"I kissed back." Kendall mumbled. James eyed the blond next to him. The smaller male looked thoughtful and wondrous. A look James absolutely adored. He buried his face in the crook of Kendall's neck and sighed. "James." Kendall squeaked and shuddered a bit. James chuckled.

"Just messing with you." He said and placed a gentle kiss on the blond's neck. Kendall hummed a bit and sank his teeth into his own bottom lip to prevent a loud moan from escaping his lips. His hand shot up and grabbed James' wrist.

"Wait." He got out, sounding embarrassed and timid. James looked at him. The blond was blushing and seemed to have a hard time doing anything but keeping track of his breathing. "P-... Please don't do anything you'll regret." Kendall said.

The handsome brunet stared down at the flustered blond for a while. "I'm not." He said persistently and leaned down and pressed his lips against the smaller male's. The blond let out a needy whimper and fisted James' shirt in his hands. The brunet sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the blond, tugging him closer and intertwining his fingers in the dirty blond hair.

"J-James~" Kendall sighed and threw his head back. The brunet gulped a bit seeing it and latched on to the blond's neck. Four harsh knocks on the door made the two males on the couch flinch and the front door flung open.

"Kendall! You've got to see this! I'm in the paper!" Camille cheered and ran into the apartment. "Look, they-" She said and stopped. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "H-Hi!" James and Kendall quickly parted, scrambling to each side of the couch.

"C-Camille." Kendall croaked out. "W-What have I said about barging in here?" He asked and blushed. Camille shrugged and then looked at James, eying him a bit before her eyes widened.

"It's the handsome boss!" She gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. "Kendall! You-" The blond shot up and slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" He said. "Shush!" He hissed. James shifted a bit in the couch and tried not to look so troubled. When he didn't succeed he got up.

"I-I'm sorry, Kendall. I should probably leave." He said. Kendall frowned a bit and looked between Camille and James. "I have to go back home. Talk to Josephine. T-Thank you for letting me stay." He said and grabbed his blazer and put his shoes on. "I-I'll see you on Monday." He blurted out before leaving the apartment. Kendall frowned and looked after him. Then he turned back to his friend and glared at her.

She pried his hand away from her mouth. "He spent the night?!" She exclaimed. Kendall blushed. "He did!" The girl gasped and looked around. "Oh my god..." She mumbled. "Did you do it?" She then asked and turned back to the blond.

"W-What?"

"Did you let him fuck you?" She asked and took another glance around in the apartment.

"W-What?! No!" Kendall said. "Camille!" He whined and blushed. "No! He's my boss!"

"Well you looked pretty cozy a few minutes ago..." Camille pointed out, making Kendall pout. "I do admit, that was pretty hot." Kendall sighed and flopped down on the couch again and hid his face in his hands.

"He's married!" He whined. "He has a wife!" He continued and shook his head. "This is really bad!"

"So what was he doing here?" Camille asked and crossed her arms over her chest. "If he's married, that is." She said. Kendall gulped a bit and shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"His wife kicked him out of the house. I had a spare room." He said and shrugged again.

"Did he use it?" Camille asked and looked around.

"Shut up!" Kendall whined and stomped with his foot. "It was a mistake! Okay? I was really nervous so I had a beer... and then another... and... a few more... and James was drinking too and-"

"James?" Camille asked. "What happened to Mr. Diamond?" Kendall blushed and furrowed his eyebrows.

"H-He didn't want me to call him Mr. Diamond." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. "He said that there's no need to be so professional outside of the office." He said. Camille cocked an eyebrow and looked up at the blond, waiting for him to realize what he just had said. "Oh my god!" Kendall shouted and stared down at his friend.

"Yeah, Kendall." She said and nodded.

"W-We're actually cheating!" Kendall gasped and looked absolutely horrified. "It's not a one time thing!" He exclaimed and looked around. "Oh no!"

"Stop freaking out, Kendall." Camille said and placed her hands on his shoulders in a calming gesture. "Just tell him that you should stop with this before it gets worse or anyone finds out." She said. "I mean... I found out really easily." She pointed out.

"You came barging into my apartment." Kendall sighed.

"I knocked."

"But did I say come in?" Kendall asked. Camille shrugged.

"Okay, so I see your point." She mumbled. "But I'm serious. Stop this. Before you or_ James_ get into trouble." She warned. Kendall nodded. "Now, let's just... go out and do something. Figure out what I should buy with all my money." She said and grinned excitedly. Kendall sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sure..." He mumbled.

* * *

**So yeah, CAMILLE! Haha, nah but shit's about to start happening and it's just crazy. You wouldn't even know ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Josephine?" James called and unlocked the door to his house. "Sweetheart?" He called and put his keys and jacket away. "Jo?" He called again and gulped a bit. He couldn't believe what had happened that morning. He had kissed Kendall... again!

James' heart fluttered at the very thought of the sweet green eyed blond. He blushed and smothered his hand over his face trying to get rid of it. In his hands he clutched the bouquet of flowers he had stopped to buy. God, he felt pathetic. He had just been cheating on his wife and now he came back from his little affair with a bouquet of expensive flowers and a bad excuse.

"James?" He heard his wife call just before she appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. She was dressed in her silk bathrobe and under it she wore he usual night gown. "W-What are you doing home?" She asked timidly. James frowned and waved a little bit with the flowers.

"I-... I came to apologize." He said and shrugged slightly. "I'm really sorry for getting so worked up last night." He said. "It wasn't my intention to fight with you." He confessed and walked closer. His wife eyed him and the bouquet he held.

"A-Are those for me?" She asked quietly. James nodded and held out the flowers.

"Y-Yeah, I thought I'd... uh... get you some. You love lilies, right?" He asked. "So... um... I-I know it's pathetic and really dumb... but... I don't know." James mumbled and shook his head. "Josephine, I'm sorry."

The blonde woman nodded and took the flowers from him. "Thank you." She said. "And... I'm sorry for throwing you out." She said and looked up at her husband. "I... I got upset. Overreacted." James shook his head and hesitated a bit before reaching out for the small woman and pulling her into a gentle hug.

"It's okay." He told her. "I'm really sorry that this didn't turn out as you wanted it to." He said. Jo nodded and leaned her head against James' chest.

"W-..." She mumbled. "When was the last time you embraced me like this?" She asked.

"Too long ago." James murmured and sighed a bit. His wife did the same. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't marry you for it to go like this." He said. "I did it because I loved you." He said and leaned down to kiss his wife. Strangely she allowed the action and kissed him back.

"I did too." She said and once again rested her head against James' broad chest. "I'm sorry too. I've been so mean lately. Don't hate me, please." She begged. James shook his head.

"I don't hate you, Josephine." He said and kissed the top of her head. "I never hated you." His wife smiled shyly up at him and James smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back and fisted his shirt in her small hands. "It's been too long since I've kissed you like this." James murmured.

"Then don't stop." Jo said and smiled a little. James couldn't help but chuckle and swept down once more to kiss his wife. She wrapped her thin arms around him and James picked her up.

"Do you know what he also haven't done in a long time?" James asked and pecked on his wife's temple. She giggled quietly.

"I have my guesses." She said and buried her face in the crook of James' neck. He laughed softly and brought his wife up the stairs and into the big bedroom.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Ooh! This is cute!" Camille squealed and held up a dress. "I really like the pattern on the sleeves." She said and stroked the soft fabric. "Right, Kendall?" She asked and looked up at the blond who was deep in thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, yeah... sure." He mumbled, but Camille noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her at all. She furrowed her eyebrows a bit and leaned over and pinched him. "Ow!" Kendall exclaimed. "What was that for?!" Camille rolled her eyes.

"Well sorry for trying to get some of your attention." She said. "You've been out of it the entire morning." She said and eyed him worriedly. "Are you okay?" Kendall shrugged.

"I'm fine." He said. "I'm just... thinking."

Camille once again rolled her eyes. She put the dress back on the rack and turned to Kendall. "Is it about James?" She asked. Kendall blushed and refused to meet her eyes. "Kendall..." Camille said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes." Kendall mumbled and pouted childishly.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Camille asked and waved a dollar bill around. Kendall sighed.

"That's a dollar." He pointed out. Camille shrugged.

"I'm a multimillionaire. Do you really think I'll carry a penny around?" She asked and handed Kendall the dollar. He sighed and shrugged while neatly folding the dollar bill a few times, in lack of anything else to do.

"I don't know. I'm really confused." He mumbled. "It's really dumb but... you know... I like him." He said. "It's wrong and it's bad and I'll probably get in a bunch of trouble for it... but I just can't help it."

"It's a problem, yes." Camille said and nodded slowly. "So... how are you going to get out of it?" She asked. Kendall blushed a bit and squirmed around.

"I-... I don't know if... I want to." He said quietly. "T-... This morning James said something..." He mumbled and turned his back against the young girl. She curiously leaned closer. "He told me that I didn't have to be scared anymore." He continued. "That he'd protect me."

"Kendall..." Camille said and frowned a bit. She could clearly see that Kendall more than just liked his boss and she knew that the blond already was in trouble for what he had done earlier that morning and that he would most likely get into even more trouble if it continued. "Listen. Normally I wouldn't say this." She said. "Normally I'd pat you on the shoulder and say go for it, like in Shanghai when we bungee jumped from that one building." She said. "But I say this because I care about you. Stop it."

"But-"

"Kendall. I mean it." She said. "Don't do this. It's only going to get your in trouble and break your heart." She said. "Pull out while you still got the chance."

"O-Okay..." Kendall mumbled sadly. "I promise." he said. "I won't do it again." Camille smiled at him and hugged him.

"Great." She said. "Now let's continue shopping." She said and picked out the dress again and showed Kendall. The blond chuckled and nodded. "It's cute, right?" She asked.

"It looks great." Kendall said. "You should try it on." He suggested. Camille nodded excitedly and then skipped towards the dressing rooms, dragging Kendall along. He sighed but allowed her to drag him along and leave him outside the dressing room while she went ahead and tried the dress on.

"You okay in there?" Kendall asked and leaned against the wall next to the dressing room. Camille giggled and tugged the curtain to the side.

"Don't peek!" She squeaked and giggled. Kendall rolled his eyes. "You little pervert, you." She said and giggled again. "Peeking on girls while they're changing. That's a crime, you know." Camille pointed out. The blond sighed and shook his head.

"You know that I'm gay, right?" He asked. "And I wasn't peeking. I just asked you if you were alright. The noises you make worry me." he said. The young girl laughed before stepping out of the dressing room. "It looks great on you." Kendall said and eyed the dress. "I like that color on you."

"I know, right?" Camille said. "It'll go perfect with my new shoes." She said and smiled. "After this, will you come and have lunch with me? My treat." She continued and smiled up at Kendall. He shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" He said. "Hurry up and change and I might not peek on you." he joked and gave the girl a playful tap on the ass. Camille squealed and giggled like crazy.

"You are a pervert!" She said and smiled at him. "Remind me to take you out more." She said and went into the dressing room. Kendall chuckled.

"Noted." He said and waited for his friend to get changed again.

* * *

**In celebration of my last day of work I am going to update. I am finally done with work and I can start school with some pocket money. Yes!**

**Also I wanna answer a review from a user that goes by the name Logan. I can't answer you in any other way and I wanna kind of apologize. I'm sorry that you feel that way and that I mention sex so bluntly. I'm not doing it to be rude or anything and I just hope that you can see past it when you read. I also PROMISE that whatever "smut" I'll write won't be anything like a "quick fuck" or anything like it. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad :/**

**To all others I just wanna thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day/night :) Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning, Mr. Diamond." Kendall mumbled when James came to the office on Monday morning. James smiled a bit at him.

"Good morning, Kendall." He replied. Kendall gulped a bit and opened his mouth to speak.

"I-..." he mumbled. "I would like to talk to you." He said. "I-If it's alright?" He said and looked up at James. The handsome brunet nodded slowly. He couldn't help but get nervous he could feel his heart pound in his chest by simply looking at the blond boy.

"Of course." He got out. "Um... Why don't we step into my office?" he suggested. Kendall looked around and then nodded and got up. The two went into James' office and closed the door.

Kendall sighed a bit and gulped when James looked out the windowed wall and pulled down the blinds. "It's about... uh... y-you know..." Kendall mumbled and looked around in the office, nervously shifting and trying to find something to look at that wasn't James.

"Oh." James simply said.

"M-Maybe... just maybe... it was a mistake." Kendall said. He didn't want to look at James. He didn't want to see the look on James' face. James was married and he had a beautiful wife and Kendall was just ruining it all. "I made a mistake. I s-shouldn't do this. I'm sorry." He said and walked towards the door, head hung low and eyes locked to the ground.

"Hey, hey wait." James said and stepped in the way. "Hey, Ken... Hold on a minute." He said and shook his head. Kendall blushed furiously at the nickname used but kept his eyes on the floor and James' feet. "W-What do you mean... mistake?" James asked.

"I shouldn't have done what I did... said those things... I'm only a burden for you." Kendall said and shook his head. "P-Please forget that." He begged and tried to pass James and leave the office. The handsome brunet blinked a few times, heart aching from hearing those words uttered by the boy he liked.

"No, hold on." James said and frowned. "I'm sorry, Kendall." He said and grabbed the blond's hand. "Please don't leave." He said. "A-Are you really sure it was a mistake?" He asked. James heard himself. He knew that right now he was being unfaithful to his wife. He was living a lie. He was lying to her. "What if it wasn't?" He asked.

Kendall looked up. His emerald eyes twinkled with hope and wishes. "R-Really?" He asked. "Y-You don't think that it was a mistake?" he asked and looked into James' hazel orbs. Kendall thought his heart would pop out of his chest. Maybe James liked him too? Maybe James liked him as much as he liked James?

James smiled a bit. "I-I don't think..." He said and shook his head. "It didn't _feel_ like a mistake." James said. Kendall lit up like a sun and James felt his whole being warm up.

"Really?" Kendall merely breathed out. James nodded. Kendall smiled. The handsome brunet couldn't help himself and wrapped his arms around the blond. Kendall squeaked and hugged James back, burying his face in James' chest and snuggled closer. James blinked a few times but quickly tightened the hug.

This was the weird part. James felt a warmth in his chest, lightness in his head and it was wonderful. He had just never felt it before. He wondered what it was. Why it was there. If it was Kendall who caused it. James decided to test the last theory and leaned down and pecked on the blond's lips. Kendall squeaked happily and smiled up at James before the brunet leaned down and kissed him for real.

The blond whimpered happily and eagerly kissed back, smiling into the kiss and fisting at James' expensive blazer in his hands. A few minutes went by and they both reluctantly pulled away from each other to breathe. "T-That was..." Kendall mumbled and panted slightly. James nodded.

"Y-Yeah..." he said and leaned his forehead against the blond's. "That was trouble."

"Is it bad that I like trouble?" Kendall asked and puffed a little, closing his eyes and just breathing in the scent of James' cologne. James sighed.

"I'm not good for you." James said. "Too old. Too much trouble. Too dangerous." He said.

Kendall found himself smirking and tilted his head slightly and pecked on James' lips. "I live for danger." He purred and James nearly lost it right there and then. The handsome brunet once again swept down and captured the younger male's lips in a heated kiss, pulling him closer and intertwining his fingers in Kendall's blond hair.

A few knocks on the door startled them both and they quickly parted and tried to pull themselves together. James cleared his throat a bit. "Come in." He said and the door opened, revealing a young woman on the other side.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Diamond." She said. "Uh... There was no one out here so I hope it was alright that I knocked?"

"Yes, of course." James said and glanced at the blond next to himself that was trying to act normal. "Kendall, why don't you go back to your desk and I'll call you when I need you." He suggested.

"Okay!" Kendall chirped and went out the door, smiling politely at the woman and sitting down at his desk. James forced back a smile and turned his attention to the woman.

"Come inside, Ms. Stone." He said and gestured around in his office.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Kendall, are you home?" Carlos called and stepped into the apartment. He hung his jacket up and went into the kitchen where Kendall was making dinner. "There you are. Why didn't you answer your phone?" Carlos asked. Kendall smiled and shrugged.

"I guess I forgot to turn the sound on and didn't hear it." He said. Carlos rolled his eyes and went over to the kitchen and peeked over Kendall's shoulder down at the food on the stove.

"Mm, steak, huh?" He said and smiled. "You know I love that." Carlos said. Kendall smiled and nodded happily. "You look happy." Carlos pointed out. "What's up?"

"Hm? Nothing." Kendall said and let out a dreamy sigh. "Nothing. I'm just happy. Can't I be happy?" He asked and giggled while stirring the pot with sauce. Carlos eyed the blond and his light and happy body language. To Carlos Kendall was an open book. They had been best friends since middle school. Carlos knew that Kendall was up to something.

The small latino nodded slowly and jumped up and sat on the kitchen counter. "So how was work?" he asked. Kendall smiled to himself.

"It was great." The blond hummed and blushed a bit. He clearly tried to hide it, bringing on hand up to his cheek and pretending to scratch his temple. "Y-You know... as usual." He lied. Carlos cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." He said and crossed his arms over his head. He watched as the blond's ears slowly turned red and how his whole frame started to tremble. "Is there something else you wanna tell me?" Carlos asked. Kendall giggled.

"No~..." He said and bit his bottom lip.

"Kendall." Carlos said.

"I think he likes me, Carlos." Kendall said happily. "I really think that he likes me." Carlos sighed and frowned. "He's so sweet and caring and gentle." Kendall said and sounded completely caught up in dreamland.

"He's married." The latino pointed out. "I thought I told you to end it. You're only going to end up with a bunch of trouble." Carlos said and jumped down from the counter. "You're only going to end up hurt."

"But..." Kendall mumbled and visibly hesitated. "James said that he doesn't mind. He told me that even if I'm trouble... and he's trouble... it feels right." He said and pouted childishly.

Carlos shook his head and placed a warm hand on the blond's shoulder. "You can't, Kendall." Carlos said. "It's not going to work. He's married. I hate to say this and I know that I sound like a complete ass... but you're ruining his marriage." Kendall frowned. His emerald eyes teared up and Carlos just knew that he had hurt his friend. Badly.

"B-But..." Kendall said quietly, trying to come up with something to say to defend himself with.

"Kendall... I'm sorry." Carlos said. "But this can't continue. I am your friend and I am not just about to sit and watch you ruin your life." He said. Kendall gulped and sniffled a bit. The blond was fighting back the tears and Carlos felt like slapping himself. But the small latino knew that he had to say this. He had to, for Kendall's sake. "Let him go. It's not right. It's wrong."

"But I love him." Kendall whimpered and finally allowed the tears to run down his cheeks. "It's not fair!" He whined. Carlos shook his head.

"Kendall. Please, it's for the best. Just... stop this before it goes too far." He said and tried to console his friend. But Kendall just shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me." He gritted out and sobbed. Carlos frowned. Kendall sniffled and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. "It's not fair." He said. "When I finally found someone I love I can't have him." Kendall whined. Carlos quickly shook his head.

"No, Kendall. No." He said and pulled his friend into a hug even though the blond struggled to get free. "There is someone out there for you. Someone who's meant for you and only you." He said. "James was simply not made for you. He's already got a wife. Your soul mate is out there somewhere. You just gotta find him."

"But I want James to be my soul mate." Kendall said. "Because when I'm with him I'm not scared of anything. He takes care of me." He said and looked down at Carlos.

"I'm sorry, Kendall." Carlos said and shook his head. Kendall frowned and burst out crying and Carlos tried his best to console him. "I'm sorry, Kendall." He repeated. "But you have to let him go."

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Today is my LAST DAY of my summer vacation. Tomorrow I have school. Tomorrow I start my last year of High School. Wow... just like... wow. Next year so much will be happening. I'll most likely move out and go and study programming and computing in another city and wow!**

**Gosh, I get so emotional by just thinking about it.**

**ANYWAAAAYS! I hope you like the chapter. It's kind of early. It's about 9am here. I woke up really early today and I felt like updating. **

**Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Kendall... are you awake?" Camille asked softly and knocked on the blond's bedroom door. "Sweetie?" She called and knocked again. She turned to Carlos, who looked terribly worried and upset. "What happened to him?" Camille asked.

The small latino sighed and shook his head. "He came home completely lovestruck." He said. "Went on about how his boss apparently likes him too and that he wants to be with him." He mumbled and frowned a bit. "I tried to talk him out of him. I know... that I hurt him. But it's the only way." Carlos said. "He can't do things like that. He's not only ruining his own life but also his boss'."

"And you told him that?!" Camille yelled and glared at the latino. "Geez, Carlos! Couldn't you have said it a little less accusingly?!" She asked and shook her head. "You're only going to break his heart saying that."

"Would it be better for his heart to be broken by that James-guy?" Carlos asked and frowned. "Camille, you have to help me. He's been in there for hours and won't come out." Carlos sighed. "I'm getting real worried." The young girl shook her head and tried to open the door.

"Kendall, sweetie. Please come out." She said softly. "We promise, we're not mad. Please... just come out." She pleaded.

When they got no answer Camille decided to simply go inside anyways. Carlos retrieved the key to the bedroom door and they unlocked it. Only to find it empty. "H-He's gone!" Carlos gasped. Camille's eyes widened.

"The window!" She exclaimed and ran to it. "He must have escaped through the window." She stated.

"We're on the sixth floor!" Carlos said and hurried over to her.

"He took the fire escape." Camille said and peeked her head out the window. "Oh god. He could be anywhere." She said. "I'll try calling him." She said and picked out her phone.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

Kendall sniffled as he walked through the dark alleys and zigzagged between buildings and trashcans. He had actually climbed out the window and down the fire escape. He just couldn't believe he had actually done that. He felt like a teenager sneaking out of the house.

He let out a long sigh and slumped a bit. Carlos had really made him upset and the blond just couldn't take it. So he locked himself into his room and then ran away out the window. Although he was upset he knew that Carlos was right. He knew he shouldn't do what he was doing. He should just leave James alone and stop is already. Quit the job and find another one. Because he knew that if he kept the job he'd just ruin everything.

The blond jumped a bit when his phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID and saw the picture he had saved of Camille. He immediately pressed ignore and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Another sigh escaped his lips and his eyes returned to the ground as he walked with his head hung low.

"Hi there." A seductive voice murmured, making Kendall look up. A short girl with barely no clothes stood in front of him. She smiled up at him and leaned forward slightly, making her breast almost fall out of her skimpy outfit. "You look blue, baby." She said. "Want me to make you happy?" She asked. Kendall shrugged.

"I'm not really interested." He mumbled timidly. The girl didn't look discouraged.

"Really now?" She asked. "Tell you what, just because it's you and because you're so cute, you'll get a discount." she offered. Kendall felt his phone vibrate again. It was probably Camille or Carlos, still trying to get a hold of him. "I could make you feel so good." The girl purred and twirled her brown hair between her fingers.

"I'm gay." Kendall said.

"That doesn't mean you can't have fun with girls from time to time." The girl said. Kendall shrugged. "So how about it?" She asked. "I've got a room not far from here." She said. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Come on, Blondie. It'll be fun." The girl promised and nudged his arm. Once again Kendall's phone started to vibrate and quite honestly the blond was getting annoyed with it.

"Fine." He said and nodded. "I guess." He mumbled and the girl lit up in a victorious smile and held out her hand. Kendall grabbed it before being dragged off by the girl.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

Kendall sighed a bit as he rested his head on the soft pillow. "Pretty impressive for a guy like you." The girl next to him murmured with her arms wrapped around his waist and leaned her head on his chest. Kendall looked down at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Well... you know... for someone who obviously is a bottom." She said. Kendall scoffed and turned his back against her.

"Shut up, Jen." He said and tried to ignore her. She giggled a bit and snuggled closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Kendall." She said and hugged him again. "Jesus, you're so gentle." She said. "I wish everyone was like you." She said and smiled. "You know what. I'll take the rest of the night off. I wanna cuddle." She giggled. Kendall rolled his eyes but wrapped an arm around her. "So... I take it you're not much of a talker." She said.

"What makes you think that?" Kendall said.

"Besides from you barely uttering a word since we met?" The blonde girl asked and drew invisible patterns on Kendall's naked chest. "It's weird because you don't seem like the quiet type."

"I'm not." Kendall said. "I'm just... you know... not myself today." He said and sighed. "I'm usually a bit more chatty." He said. "But right now..." He said and shook his head. Jennifer nodded slowly.

"You sound troubled." She pointed out. Kendall laughed and grunted out a tired yeah. "Wanna talk about it?" Jennifer asked. The blond sighed again. What could he possibly gain from talking about his problems to a complete stranger? Then again, what could he lose?

"I fell for my boss." Kendall muttered and snuggled further down into the soft mattress. "And everyone keeps telling me that I'll ruin both his and my life." Jennifer tilted her head a bit and looked thoughtful. "But I just can't help it. I-... I think he likes me too." Kendall said.

"So what's keeping you from being together?" Jennifer asked.

"Besides the whole 'he's my boss'-thing?" Kendall asked. "He's married." He mumbled and frowned. The girl frowned a bit and leaned over and pecked on his lips. It wasn't an act of love or anything like that. But it was comforting. Kendall smiled briefly at the girl and she smiled back.

"I know it's though, Kendall." She said. "But things always get better." She said. "I know it will. You'll do the right thing." She said and kissed him again.

"I suppose..." Kendall mumbled. "I'm just scared that I will ruin his life. He's got a beautiful wife, a big house and the perfect life." He said and gulped a bit, feeling the tears come back. Jennifer frowned and hugged him closer.

"But... if his life is so perfect... and so wonderful as you say..." She said. "Why does he complicate things so?" She asked. Kendall blinked a few times and listened. "I mean... Why would he be with you if he's so happy with his wife?" Jennifer asked. "Maybe everything isn't as perfect as you think it is?"

"I don't know..." Kendall said. "They fight a bit, I suppose." He mumbled. "But they made up just recently and they've been so close lately. It's... It's like they-... I don't know."

"I think you should talk to him." The young girl next to him said.

"I'm scared."

The girl frowned a bit and crawled closer to him and hugged him. "It's okay to be scared." She said. "We just gotta find those things that makes us less scared." She smiled a bit and gently caressed the blond's cheek. Kendall looked up at her.

"Y-Y-You're right." He said. "I-I gotta go." He said and got up. "Thank you." He said.

"Don't worry about it." Jennifer said. "Hey, here's my number. If you need a shoulder to cry on or if you're down for some fun. Give me a call." She said and winked playfully. Kendall smiled briefly and took the piece of paper from her while he scrambled to gather his clothes and get dressed.

"You don't treat all your... uh... visitors like this... do you?" He asked and chuckled. The girl laughed softly.

"You're a first." She said. "Take care, Kendall." She said. The blond smiled at her again before waving at her and leaving the small apartment.

* * *

**So I have no clue where this came from... It was a while since I wrote this and honestly I didn't even remember writing it. Then I read it today and was all like "what the hell?"**

**Oh well, it's there now and I guess we just gotta see what happens.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Kendall! Jesus Christ! You've had us so worried." Camille exclaimed when the blond came back to the apartment. She immediately ran to him and hugged him tight. Kendall carefully wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I needed to... go away for a while." He said and gulped. Camille hugged him tighter and Carlos walked up to them both.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Kendall." he said. "I should have been more gentle with it." Carlos said and looked guilty. The blond shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I think... I needed to hear that. You're one of my best friends and I get that you just want to help." Kendall said and smiled a little. "I'm sorry I ran away."

"Ken... are you wearing women's perfume?" Camille asked and sniffed the blond's shirt. Kendall blushed a bit. "And... uh... your shirt is... turned inside out." She pointed out.

Kendall cleared his throat and shrugged. "Well, I don't know. Maybe I put it on wrong?" He said and dismissed the whole thing.

"Is that a hickey?!" Carlos exclaimed and stared, wide eyed, at Kendall's neck. "Dude, what have you been doing?!" He asked and looked up at the blond, that just blushed and tried to avoid unnecessary embarrassment.

"Nothing." Kendall said. "Leave me alone."

"Kendall." Camille said and placed her hands on her hips. If anyone could make the blond talk it was Camille Roberts. "What were you doing out? Where have you been?" She asked. The blond squirmed around a bit and shifted nervously.

"Out..." He mumbled. Both of his friends gave him a meaning look and he sighed. "I went to see someone. Okay?" Kendall said and crossed his arms over his chest. "And no. It was not James." He added. Camille perked up.

"Who was it?" She asked curiously. "I didn't know you were seeing someone." She said. Kendall shrugged.

"Uh... just a friend." he mumbled. "Jennifer." He said and went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. As if to distract himself and his friends.

"A girl?!" Carlos yelled. "But... I thought you... you know..." He said and shook his head. Kendall gulped.

"Well... who said you can't have fun with girls?" He asked innocently without looking at his friends. "It's not like I've done this before or plan to do it again." He continued. "I guess my curiosity took over."

"So. How was it?" Camille asked.

"It was pretty good." Kendall said and shrugged again. "Felt kind of cool not to be the bottom for once." He said. Carlos chuckled and shook his head.

"You worry me, Ken." Camille said. "I'm starting to question your sexuality." She giggled. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm tired so I'll go to bed now." He said and walked towards his room. He could feel his friends eyes on his back. "I'm not going to run away." He assured and went into his room and closed the door.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"You look well today, Kendall." James said with a tired smile on his lips. Josephine and he had been fighting again. Strange. James really thought that they could at least have some kind of peace. But no. He had slept on the couch that night and his back was aching.

"I wish I could say the same about you." Kendall said worriedly. "Are you alright, Mr. Diamond?" he asked. James chuckled lowly and shrugged.

"I admit, I've been better." he said. "I should be fine once I sit down." He said. Kendall nodded a bit and eyed the handsome brunet. "Was there anything important in the mail today?" James asked.

"Hm? Not really, just this one letter." He said and handed James an envelope.

"Thank you." James said and looked at the letter.

"It's alright." Kendall said. "Call me if you would ever need anything." he said and turned his attention back to the computer. James sighed a bit and eyed the blond that seemed to be ignoring him.

A few seconds went by and then James finally said something. "Kendall, can you please hire a masseuse for me?" He asked and rubbed the back of his neck. "I seem to be in dire need of one." He added and groaned a bit in pain when he touched an aching area just by his neck. Kendall looked up at him.

"Sure thing." He said and smiled. "When would you like them to be here?" he asked. James glanced at his watch and tapped his foot on the floor.

"How about today? By two?" He asked. The blond nodded. "Also." James said before walking into his office. "How does your schedule look next week?" He asked. Kendall looked up with a puzzled expression.

"Uh... Nothing except for work." He said. James nodded and smiled.

"Oh, that's good. I'd like you to accompany me to Dubai for a business trip." He said. "Don't worry. It's only for a few days so I'll need you to book us plane tickets and order rooms at the JumeIrah hotel." He said and opened the door to his office. "Call me once this is done." Kendall nodded a bit and the handsome brunet disappeared into the office.

"O-Okay..." Kendall mumbled quietly and tried to hide the blush he was now wearing. "Just... calm down. It's only a trip. Nothing more." He told himself and then went back to work.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked and eyed Kendall as he rummaged through his wardrobe. The blond looked at him over his shoulder. "Are you going somewhere?" Carlos asked and turned to Kendall's bed where a suitcase rested, half full.

"Business trip." Kendall said. "I'll be gone for a few days." He said and shrugged. The latino boy nodded.

"And... are you sure it's a good idea?" He asked. Kendall turned to him and glared a bit at him.

"It'll be fine." He said. "We're staying in different rooms." He added. Carlos nodded.

"I never asked anything about that." He pointed out, making his blond friend blush with embarrassment for defending himself when it wasn't needed. "Will you be alright on your own?" Carlos asked.

Kendall hesitated a bit and gulped. "I-It'll be fine..." He said.

"You know that you can call me whenever." Carlos said. Kendall nodded. "Anytime. I'll always pick up. I'll talk to you all night if I have to." The blond chuckled nervously and nodded.

"Thanks, Carlos..." He said. "You're a true friend."

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Honey, have you seen my suit? The black one?" James asked and peeked out into the bedroom where Josephine sat and read a book. "Sweetie?" he called carefully. She looked up at him and sighed.

"It's in the bathroom. I ironed it for you." She mumbled before going back to her book.

James smiled at her and went to get the suit. "Thank you, Josephine." He said. "Will you be alright home alone?" He asked and sounded a bit guilty. His wife nodded.

"I'll be fine, James." She said. "Don't even pretend to worry." She said and turned the page of her book. James frowned a bit. "Just you focus on whatever business you have there." Jo continued. "Don't go and get into trouble." She added. James gulped.

"Of course not, sweetie." he said. "Of course not."

* * *

**Happy Friday guys!**

**So... first week of school and I'm alive! Woo!**

**Hope you like the update! Thanks for reading :))**


	14. Chapter 14

Kendall lit up when they could finally get off the plane and skipped all the way out of the plane and into the airport. Looking at all the signs and people around him. James smiled watching the blond be all excited and happy.

"I take it you like traveling?" James said and chuckled softly. Kendall nodded excitedly, but didn't pay much attention to the brunet since he was busy looking at everything else.

Oh, how Kendall loved to travel. It wasn't anything like it. Nothing like stepping off the plane in a foreign country. New people, new places, new food and new things to do. He just loved it! He turned back to James that watched him with amused eyes. "We should go and get our bags." Kendall said and tried not to sound so childish. James nodded and followed the blond to go and get their suitcases.

Once they had their bags James motioned for Kendall to follow him. They made their way outside and caught a taxi. Kendall jumped into the car and almost pressed his face flush against the window. There was so much to do out there. It was starting to get dark and thousands of thousands of signs lit up... well... everything! Kendall was so blown away by it. It was so many times brighter and more colorful than New York.

"Look!" He squealed when they passed something he thought was worth noticing, which was pretty much everything. James was utterly amused and only felt happy with the blond around and gladly participated in the unofficial sightseeing. "Wow!" Kendall gasped when they arrived at the hotel. "It's amazing." he said and shook his head. He got out of the taxi and just stared up at the hotel. It was s big tower and he was so excited. He could barely stand still.

"Your bag, sir." The taxi driver said and handed Kendall his bag. His accent was pretty thick but Kendall didn't mind at all. He enjoyed that the man sounded so different.

"T-Thank you." Kendall said and smiled at the man before turning back to look up at the hotel. James got his bag and paid the taxi driver. Then he looked up at the hotel and nodded.

"It's pretty nice. Yeah?" he asked. Kendall turned to him and stared wide eyed at him. "Shall we?" James asked and nodded at the doors. Kendall nodded and hurried after James into the hotel. While the blond was gawking at everything and everyone James got their key cards and their room numbers.

Their rooms were quite far up in the building and it took a while, even with the high tech elevator. Their rooms where right next to each other. "Oh wow!" Kendall said once he was shown into his room. "This room is huge! I've never stayed in such a big hotel room before! It's super big!" He said and looked around before flopping down on the bed and sighing into the white sheets.

"Well, I'll leave you to settle in for a moment." James said. "I'll just go and make a call and leave my luggage and then I thought we could grab a bite before we call it a day, yes?" Kendall nodded.

"Absolutely!" He said. "You know where to find me!" He chirped and jumped up from the bed and walked over to the window and squealed excitedly. James held back the urge to chuckle and settled with an unnoticed smile and sent into his own room.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Have you ever been to Dubai before?" James asked while he and Kendall sat on some random restaurant on the corner and ate. Kendall shrugged.

"Not this fancy part." He said. "I've only been here once and I traveled by train. Camille and I had to sleep at the station since we couldn't find a hotel close enough. All the available hotels were too far away and we'd miss the trains if we went there." Kendall explained.

"So you like backpacked through here or something?"

"Yup." The blond said, popping the P. "Two best friends backpacking through the continent." He said and smiled before stuffing some more rice into his mouth. "It was pretty awesome." He said and chuckled. "When I woke up Camille had some creepy pigeon on her head and I just had to snap a photo of it. Unfortunately the pigeon got scared and flew off but it woke up Camille at the same time." Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"Hah, that sounds awfully fun." James admitted.

"It was." The blond said. "I really recommend it. It's a great way to get some real experience." He said and smiled happily, thinking back at the fond memories. "Kelly said that you travel a lot." He then pointed out. James nodded.

"I do." He said. "But it's more business than for fun." He added and sighed. "I don't really have the time to go anywhere and when I do... I'm completely clueless." He said and shook his head. Kendall laughed. "What?" James asked and frowned.

"You silly." Kendall said and shook his head. "Have you met me? I'm always clueless." He said. "That's the whole point of going out to unknown territory. You learn as you go." He said and shrugged. James nodded. "I'll tell you what. If we get some time over. I'll take you out on an adventure you'll never forget!" The blond said and went back to his food, not thinking before he spoke.

James blushed and looked down at his plate. Kendall sat across the table, completely oblivious to his boss' flustered appearance, and ate his food without a care in the world. The handsome brunet pulled himself together and cleared his throat just as his assistant finished his food. "Are you done?" he asked. Kendall nodded and they left the restaurant to go back to the hotel.

They said good night and goodbye and went into their separate rooms. The brunet sighed once he was alone and sat down on the side of his bed, pulling his fingers through his hair and trying to make something of the mess in his head.

He sighed again and got undressed and stepped into the shower. He needed to quit it already. Leave his poor assistant alone and let him live his life and stop pulling him into trouble. James was married for God's sake! He thought of Jo and their latest fight. It hadn't been as bad as before and he wasn't kicked out of the house. But his wife had strictly forbidden him to take one step into their shared bedroom and James was forced to spend the night on the couch. Not the most comfortable place to sleep even though they had a very expensive and fancy couch.

James groaned when he leaned his head to the right and pain jolted through his body. He pouted and got out of the shower, wincing as he dried up and then wrapped the towel around his hips. Yeah, sleeping on the couch did horrible things to your neck and back. He felt as if he was going to break in half.

Three very vague and soft knocks on his bedroom door made him look over at the door, groaning when his neck hurt. "Yes?" He called.

"_U-Uh... M-Mr. Diamond?"_ Kendall called through the door. James heart skipped a beat and he stood up from his spot on the bed. _"I believe y-you've mistaken our bags. Uh... Yeah."_ he mumbled and sounded awfully embarrassed. The brunet blinked and looked over to his suitcase and crossed the room and eyed it. Just then he noticed that it wasn't his bag. The small name tag clearly said 'Kendall Knight'.

"Oh." James said and scratched his neck a bit. "Uh... Yes. One moment." He said and eyed himself in the mirror a brief second before opening the door. Kendall blushed furiously seeing his boss and quickly looked down at his feet.

"Oh, I-I-I didn't r-realize that you were-... uh... I'm so sorry." He stuttered and gulped. James shook his head.

"No, it's alright." He said. "Uh... yes. It seems I grabbed the wrong bag." he said. "Forgive me." He said and handed the blond the bag.

Kendall gulped and took the suitcase from the brunet, but couldn't help but let his eyes soak in the image of James in just a towel. A very small towel. Hanging very, _very_ dangerously low on his thick hips. The blond gulped again and nodded. "T-T-Thank you." He squeaked. "I-I'll just be going then." He choked out before turning around.

"Kendall." James said softly. Kendall froze and waited for the brunet to continue. "You still have my bag." James chuckled. The blond blinked a few times and then looked down at the suitcase he clutched in his left hand and quickly returned it to its rightful owner.

"Sorry." He blurted out before hurrying back to his own room and locking himself up inside.

* * *

**Hi guys! It's been a while but here's another chapter for you!**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

Kendall got a total of zero minutes of sleep that night. And it wasn't only because he was scared and alone. He had all the lights on and he wasn't really that scared. No. He couldn't sleep because he knew that just a few feet away, on the other side of the wall, James was sleeping.

The blond thought back at James' sleeping face. The way his nose twitched oh so adorably and how his chest rose and fell when he breathed evenly and calmly. How calm and peaceful he looked. Kendall scolded himself and snuggled deeper down among the pillows and whimpered into the soft fabric of the silk sheets.

In the other room James was just as fidgety and restless as the blond in the room next doors. The handsome brunet sighed as he laid on his back with his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

His heart had nearly stopped when Kendall stood outside his door, stuttering, blushing and trying not to obviously look at him. How the blond had shyly shifted and squirmed around trying to hold on to some kind of dignity and self respect.

"Screw it." James mumbled and sat up in bed. The silk sheets felt odd against his skin. Too soft. Too slippery and glossy. He got out of bed and walked around in the room for a bit. Trying to out tire himself and get rid of some thoughts.

A soft murmuring made him freeze and listen to the sounds clearly coming from the room next door. He couldn't help himself and leaned his head against the wall.

"_Carlos. I can't sleep. I'm scared."_ He heard Kendall mumble. _"No. It's dark but I don't wanna sleep with the lights on, it feels dumb..."_

James frowned. He wanted to go in there and console the blond. He went back to bed and laid down again. He needed to get some sleep before the morning. He had a meeting by ten and then another by two and a third around six. Kendall could come to at least the two first ones. The later one he would have to go alone to. He wasn't so fond of the thought of leaving the blond all alone in such a big city. Then again, Kendall was an adult man and he knew his way around most things. Even though he could be completely clueless at times.

James shook his head and quickly pushed that particular though away before closing his eyes and falling into a brief and light sleep.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"I'll be fine." Kendall assured with a smile. "I love the big city! I'll go and have a look around. But I'll probably head back to the hotel pretty soon." He said and shrugged. James nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes, well... you know how to get a hold of me." He said. "And don't stay out too long, I think it might rain soon." He said and looked up at the cloudy sky. "And be careful." He quickly added. The blond rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"When am I ever not careful?" he asked and giggled a bit before waving and walking off into the crowd. James sighed and watched as the blond quickly disappeared from his line of sight and he had to go before he got late for his meeting.

The handsome brunet crossed the busy street and made his way to his destination, a big and very fancy office building not far away from the hotel. There he met up with Jett Stetson. "Mr. Stetson." James greeted and shook the other man's hand.

"Mr. Diamond. How good to see you." Jett said and smiled. "I hope you enjoy Dubai so far." He said and smiled once more. James nodded.

"I enjoy it very much." He said. "There's quite a lot to look at. I would almost like to say that I'm slightly jealous of you." He chuckled and shook his head. The two men went ahead to make their way up to Mr. Stetson's office.

Something that shocked many was that James was a ruthless business man. He had more than once bought up a big business and stripped it down before selling the pieces for a lot more than it was actually worth. The fact that Jett was an acquaintance didn't make any difference. James was strict when it came to bargaining.

"I see..." Jett mumbled and eyed James quietly. "It's a tempting offer. I admit." He confessed and leaned back in his chair. James returned Jett's intense stare and arched an eyebrow. "Hm... Maybe it's the bad weather that's making me doubt." Jett joked and chuckled a bit. "Maybe the weather Gods are trying to tell me something."

"What?" James said and flinched a bit. When he was in business mode he was so oblivious to the world around him. The entire sky could be falling down and he wouldn't notice. The handsome brunet turned his head and looked out the big widows and frowned seeing the dark sky and the rain completely pouring down.

"Horrible weather." Jett commentated and shook his head. "The rain is extreme here." He pointed out. "I bet thunder will start rolling any minute now." James' eyes widened.

"Thunder?" He asked and gulped.

His business partner chuckled and looked amused. "Don't tell me that James Diamond is frightened of some thunder?" he said and smirked. James shot up from his seat just as the first flash illuminated the room and the thunder roared.

"I have to go." James said and grabbed his blazer and portfolio. The man across the desk blinked a few times and got up too.

"James?" he asked and looked confused. "How about the-"

"I'm sorry, Jett. I'll contact you again tomorrow morning. But right now, I have to go." James blurted out and headed for the door and before Mr. Stetson could say anything he was already out of the office and almost running towards the elevator.

The brunet hurried back to the hotel, the harsh rain made it difficult to see and the thunder was quite unsettling. But James only had one thing on his mind; Kendall. When he got back to the hotel he was soaking wet and the water dripped off of him like he had been swimming to the hotel rather than running. He pressed the elevator button a ridiculous amount of times and received quite a few glances and looks from the people in the lobby when he cursed silently and tugged his soaked blazer off and pulled his fingers though his dripping wet hair.

When the elevator opened up James wasted no time and went up to the right floor and then hurried over to his and Kendall's rooms. He knocked a few times on the door to the blond's room and called out for him. "Kendall?" He called. When he didn't receive an answer he tried to open the door, it was open.

James stepped inside, ignoring the fact that he was leaving a trail of water where he walked. A soft sobbing was heard and when the flash lit up the room and the thunder rumbled loudly a terrified yelp was heard.

"Kendall?" James said softly and looked around. "It's me." He said and looked around. "Kendall?" He called again and dropped his blazer and portfolio in a nearby armchair. Another thunder and another yelp was heard. The sobbing quickly intensified and James frowned.

He found the crying blond curled up in the corner of the room, sitting with his hands over his ears and his eyes firmly shut. James immediately dropped to his knees and pulled the smaller male into his arms. Kendall gasped slightly at the sudden contact and buried his face in the crook of James' neck.

"I've got you. Don't worry." James mumbled and sighed into Kendall's blond hair. "I'll protect you, don't worry." He said. Kendall sobbed loudly and clutched James' wet dress shirt in his hands.

"D-Don't go." He pleaded. "Please." James shook his head and leaned down to place a kiss on the blond's forehead.

"I won't." He promised and the blond seemed to calm down. Like he really believed the promise. Kendall knew that he shouldn't do this. He knew that he would most likely get hurt but at the moment he just couldn't bring himself to do anything but to cling to the handsome brunet for dear life.

The two stayed like that until the thunder slowly faded away and all that was left was the soft murmur from the rain. Kendall opened his eyes and looked around in the room. "Are you feeling better?" James asked. Kendall nodded and gulped a bit.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I'm such a coward." He mumbled and frowned.

"No, it's alright." James said. "Everyone's scared of something." He said and slowly got up and helped the blond get up on shaky legs. "Can you stand?" James asked worriedly and Kendall nodded and let go of him. "I'll be right back." James said and looked Kendall in the eyes. "Stay right here. I'll just be a minute."

Kendall nodded and James left. The blond frowned a bit and looked down at his clothes that were damp. How did they get damp? He remembered something about James being slightly – or more like very – wet but he didn't really realize how bad it was. Quickly deciding to change clothes, Kendall hurried into the bathroom and changed into his pajama pants and a t-shirt and then went back into the room and looked around.

He flinched when the door opened and James reappeared in the room, wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He strode across the room and quickly enveloped the smaller male in a hug once more. Kendall hugged him back with all his might and sighed in relief.

The two stayed in each others embrace and when Kendall looked up James smiled reassuringly at him and leaned down and pecked on his lips. Kendall lit up and smiled brightly which made James' heart speed up and his whole being to heat up. The small blond just made him feel happy and wanted.

"Sleep with me?" James blurted out and Kendall's emerald eyes widened slightly and his cheeks became pink within seconds.

"W-What?" He asked worriedly.

"N-No, I mean..." James said and shook his head. "I mean just sleep. Sleep in the same bed." James said. "I just want to hold you." Kendall nodded furiously. "I just want to have you close." James said and hugged him closer and kissed the top of the blond's head.

"Yes, please." The smaller male said and found himself being lifted off the ground and placed on the bed. He quickly scooted over and made room for James and the handsome brunet shed his jeans, making Kendall blush and look away, before crawling down next to him and pulled him close.

The blond tried his best to just stay awake and relish the body heat radiating from James and the scent that he gave off but the peace that fell over him made him sleepy and he soon fell asleep before he even had time to say good night.

James on the other hand felt no need to sleep. He didn't want to miss out on a single minute of this. He didn't want to miss out on the affectionate body contact or the sweet murmurs from the blond. He was happy and in that moment he knew that he was the happiest he had ever been.

* * *

**Happy Friday, guys!**

**Here's another chapter for you and finally! Hopefully everything will go well for the boys but what do I know?**

**I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

James slowly opened his eyes and let out a big yawn. He stretched a bit and tried not to wake the sleeping blond next to him up. Kendall leaned his head against James' side and had his pale arms wrapped around James' middle. James smiled softly and leaned over and gently kissed the smaller male, waking him up.

"Mm." Kendall hummed. When James pulled away the blond's eyes fluttered open and shot straight to James' hazel ones.

"Morning." James mumbled huskily and smiled Kendall blushed and hid his face on the brunet's chest. "What?" James asked and chuckled.

"M-Morning." Kendall mumbled and peeked up at the brunet. "Um..." He mumbled and looked as if he was trying to figure out something to say. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. James smiled and nodded.

"Did you?" He asked. Kendall chuckled a bit and nodded.

"I slept very well." He replied and James kissed him again. "Thank you, James." The blond said softly. "Thank you so much." He said and sighed a bit. James nearly went teary from the affection he got.

The handsome brunet smiled and sat up in bed, the blond stayed put and looked up at him. James thought he'd faint seeing the smaller male lying like that, looking up at him with grateful and innocent eyes. He couldn't help but let his hand rest on Kendall's chest. The blond blushed and tried to conceal it by looking away.

"I see that smile." James chuckled and Kendall rolled over to his stomach and hid his face in the pillows. James chuckled again and the blond put his hands over his head.

James smiled and his eyes slowly wandered down the blond's body and landed on his butt. The urge to just touch it appeared in James' mind and he gulped a bit and reached out. His hands were just a few inches away from it when he stopped himself and pulled his hands back and sighed. Instead he placed his hands next to the blond's side and leaned on it while mentally scolding himself.

Kendall flinched a bit and rolled over, rolling straight over James' arm making it give away and the brunet crashed down onto him. They both lost their breath and suddenly they were closer than they had ever been. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Kendall giggled. The giggles soon turned into laughter and James joined in.

"You're crazy." Kendall laughed and shook his head. James chuckled and got up to lean on his elbows. "This is crazy." he said and attempted to get up but James pushed him back down, making Kendall quiet down and stare wide eyed at the brunet holding him down. "J-James..." Kendall whispered.

The handsome brunet let his eyes roam over the smaller male for a second before looking him in the eyes. Kendall's emerald eyes were watching him just as intently and he blinked a few times, not resisting or struggling even though James had his arms pinned above his head in an iron grip. If James didn't know better he'd say that the look he received was very expecting and curious. As if Kendall was waiting for him to continue or pull away.

James had a hard time deciding on what to do and ended up just staring down at the blond. Kendall was looking equally confused and stunned and just laid there. "J-James." He merely breathed out. James seemed to snap out of his little dazed state and blinked a few times. Then he quickly scrambled off of the blond and got off the bed.

He shouldn't be doing this. He really shouldn't treat Kendall like he did. He shouldn't really be in there at all! "Uh..." He mumbled and blushed a bit, smothering his hand over his face and frantically looking around for his pants. "I-I should be going." He mumbled. "I-I have to call up Mr. Stetson and apologize." he mumbled and grabbed his jeans and jumped around, trying to tug them on. He tripped and only ended up falling and landing straight on his butt.

"A-are you okay?" Kendall asked worriedly and sat up in bed. "James?" he asked and crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down at the brunet.

"I'm fine." James mumbled and got up, pulling his pants up and pulling his fingers through his hair and looked around on the room awkwardly. "U-Uh... I-I'm sorry, I-I should just... uh... I-I need to go." He blurted out.

"O-Okay." Kendall mumbled sadly. "P-Promise to call me when you need me?" He asked timidly. He tried to smile and James looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. "A-And thank you." Kendall said. "For... keeping me company." He added. James felt another tingle in the pit of his stomach and smiled softly.

"You're welcome." He said and eyed the blond longingly once more before leaving the room and going into his own room and grabbed his blazer. He searched it for his phone and checked the time. If he was correct it could be just a little after midnight back in New York. He pondered for a few seconds before calling his wife.

"_Hello?"_ Came her answer just a few signals later. James gulped a bit hearing his wife's voice, soft and friendly for once.

"Josephine?" He said and shifted a bit while looking around for his dress pants. "How are you?" He asked and grabbed his gray pair of pants and placed them on the bed. "I was just gonna call and see if you were alright."

"_Oh, please."_ Jo snorted and James could almost hear her roll her eyes. _"You've never called me once on your business trips. Why start now?"_ She asked. The handsome brunet sighed. Guilt was gnawing away at him and he wanted to tell Jo everything, he didn't care how mad she'd be.

"I-... I just..." He mumbled. "I don't know." He said. "I'm sorry to bother you so late." He mumbled and blushed a bit, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "G-Goodbye."

"_Goodbye, James."_ Jo sighed and then she hung up. James frowned and looked around in the room a bit before getting changed and then calling Mr. Stetson and apologizing.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

Kendall sighed dreamily and rolled over in the bed, taking James' spot and looking up at the ceiling. The mattress was still warm and the brunet's scent still lingered in the sheets and for a minute Kendall thought that he was in heaven. He sighed once more and smiled while pulling the covers closer and letting out a squeak. He turned his head to the left when his phone – that rested on the nightstand – rang and slowly shuffled across the nightstand due to vibrating. He grabbed it and pressed answer.

"Hello?" He chirped.

"_You're in a good mood!"_ Camille cheered and sounded happy. _"What's up, Blondie? How's traveling without us?"_ She asked.

"_Hi, Kendall!"_ Carlos called, notifying Kendall that he was also there. Kendall chuckled and smiled brightly and flopped back down on his back.

"Oh, it's kind of cool." He said and sighed happily. "I miss you two, I'm staying at this super fancy hotel and I wish you two were here." He said and his friends let out some jealous complaints. "The weather is kind of strange though..." He mumbled. "Last night when I was walking back to the hotel it started raining, like... pouring down! And then it started to thunder!" He said and shuddered by the very memory.

His friends – knowing how frightened he got by thunder – seemed to get worried. _"Are you alright?"_ Carlos asked.

"I'm fine." Kendall said. "I had some company and it wasn't that bad." He continued.

"_Company?"_ Camille questioned. _"The hot, handsome kind?"_ She asked and in his inner vision Kendall could see the girl wiggle her eyebrows and smile curiously. He rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't like that." He mumbled. "He kept me company, that's all." He said. "It was rather comforting to have someone around." He confessed. Camille let out a disappointed sigh.

"_No hugging?"_ She asked. _"Not even a comforting pat on the back?"_

"H-... He might have spent the night in my room." Kendall mumbled.

"_What?!"_ Both his friends exclaimed, one of the clearly more excited than the other. _"Kendall, he's married!"_ Carlos said while Camille squealed excitedly and asked for details. Kendall thought for a while if he should tell his friends or keep it to himself.

"He just... stayed here." He mumbled, eyes locking on the white covers. "H-... He came in here when I was crying... and he... he just held me." He mumbled. "He had even excused himself from his meeting b-because he knew that I'm scared of thunder and he didn't want me to be alone."

"_Really?"_ Camille asked quietly. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "Guys... I think I love him." He mumbled. "I don't know what to do."

"_Where is he?"_ Carlos asked. Kendall mumbled something about a meeting and gulped a bit and pulled the covers closer. _"Are-..."_ Carlos sighed and both Kendall and Camille stated quiet since it was obvious that the latino had something important to say. _"M-Maybe you were right... before." _Carlos said. _"Maybe... he's... you know... meant for you?"_

"Y-You mean..." Kendall gasped.

"_I might have been wrong, yes."_ Carlos mumbled and sounded a bit troubled. Kendall blinked and heard Camille giggle. _"But I still think it's bad!"_ Carlos quickly added. _"He's married and you both can and will get into trouble if you continue. You have to talk to him."_

"I-I promise!" Kendall said and beamed with happiness. His friend – that usually advice him not to do things like this – was actually supporting him. "I promise, I'll talk to him." He said and nodded furiously. "Thank you, Carlos."

He heard the latino sigh once more. _"Don't thank me. If you get into trouble now I will never be able to let it go."_ He said. _"Just stay safe, Kendall."_

"Y-Yeah." The blond said. "We'll be home the day after tomorrow, so don't worry." he said. Carlos chuckled.

"_We're always worried when you're not where we're not."_ Camille said. _"Stay safe, Kenny. See you when you come back and don't forget to call if you need us." _She quickly added. Kendall smiled and said goodbye to his friends before hanging up. He sighed happily and put his phone back on the night stand before getting up and heading into the bathroom for a long shower.

* * *

**Hi guys! ANother chapter!**

**Guys! Guess what?**

**9 Days until Happy Mistakes is released! WHO'S EXCITED?! I KNOW I AM! :D**

**In any case! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you all for reading! I love you!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey." Kendall said and shifted a bit when James opened the door to his hotel room. Kendall briefly glanced over the brunet's shoulder to see that he was in the middle of packing his bag. They were leaving early the next day and he hadn't really had time to speak to James since he left the morning before. "C-... Can we talk?" he asked.

James looked slightly surprised but moved out of the way. "S-Sure, come inside." he said and the blond hesitantly walked into the room and looked around a bit while James closed the door behind him. "Uh... is there something on your mind?" he asked. The blond turned to him and looked up at him.

"A-Actually." He mumbled. "There was something I'd like to talk about." He said and nodded.

"Okay." James said. "And what would that be?"

Kendall blushed and fiddled a bit with his own hands. "Well..." He mumbled. "I was... you know... I was just wondering a-about yesterday... and um... w-w-we kissed." He stuttered out. James nodded slowly. "I... I w-was wondering if... you might have... meant anything by it?"

"Why?" James asked and looked away. Suddenly he was frightened to even look at the blond. The gorgeous boy certainly couldn't feel the same. James was too old for him, busy with work and he was married! Surely the smaller male would have no interest. "Did it mean anything for you?" he asked.

The blond frowned slightly, like the question hurt him and he blushed and looked down at the floor. James felt like slapping himself. "Yes." Kendall whispered and gulped a bit. "I... It meant something to me." he said. "I-I was wondering if it meant something to you, too." James stared down at Kendall, eying him and trying to figure him out. The blond looked like a little kid shifting about and avoiding his eyes. "I understand if you don't..." Kendall quickly said. "Y-You are married."

"I meant something to me." James blurted out. "I-... I felt... something." he said and Kendall looked up. "I... I think it's love." James said and let out a shaky breath.

"Really?" Kendall asked. James nodded but then he frowned.

"B-... But I am married." he mumbled and looked away. "I can't simply... leave my wife." He said. Kendall frowned and gulped. "I'm sorry." James mumbled. "I'm sorry but I'm bound to her... we aren't... right and... the only thing you'll ever have with me would be a secret between you and me." the handsome brunet sighed.

"I understand..." Kendall mumbled. "Just... you and me?" He asked and suddenly James realized how extremely appealing the idea sounded.

A secret. His and Kendall's little secret. Kendall would be his secret. It would be oh so very wrong. One wrong step and they both would end up hurt. Especially Kendall. That was James' main concern, that the blond would get hurt and stop talking to him.

"Are you willing to risk your heart on someone like me?" James asked lowly. Kendall looked up and met his eyes. James' hazel eyes were dark and watched him intently. "Would you really give up the chance to find your one and only to be with me?" He asked.

The blond managed to nod and flew into James' arms and hugged him as tight as he could. "Yes." He said. The handsome brunet quickly wrapped his arms around him and sighed into his hair.

"I guess there's no turning back now..."

_linelinelinelinelinelinelineline _

"Carlos! I'm home!" Kendall called and put his bag down by the door and seconds later his latino roommate jumped him and hugged him along with Camille, that seemed to be there too.

"Kendall!" They both cheered and Kendall chuckled happily and hugged then back. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Kendall said and sighed into Camille's chocolate brown curls. "God, you two should have been there. The hotel was amazing and you should have seen the view from my room! I could see so far!" He said. "You would have loved it." He told Camille and she giggled.

The three friends let go of each other and Camille had this sly look that made the blond worry and the latino sigh. "So, Kenny boy. Did you talk to the love of you life?" She asked and Carlos slowly shook his head, but did look a little curious as well as concerned.

"Yeah..." Kendall mumbled and looked down at the ground. "I did." He mumbled. "Call me crazy, which I probably am, but I love him." He said.

"What did he say?" Carlos asked.

Kendall took a moment to think back and then sighed a bit and shrugged. "He tried to talk me out of it. He said that it's wrong since he's married and all... and he told me that I'd probably be happier if I went with someone my own age." He explained and frowned a bit. His friends exchanged looks and Camille gently patted her friend's shoulder.

"Really?" She asked. "Kendall..." The blond shook his head and looked up.

"I told him that I love him." He said. "A-And he asked me... I-If I was willing to risk it even thought we both most likely will end up hurt." Kendall continued. "He told me that we'd have to be a secret. He said... that it wasn't a good idea since he didn't want me to get hurt."

"He's right, you know." Carlos pointed out. Kendall frowned.

"I know... but... I love him." He said. Carlos sighed a bit and nodded. "I can't help it..." Kendall mumbled and looked sad. "I just do."

"It's okay." Carlos mumbled and rubbed his shoulder. "Don't give me that sad puppy look." He said and shook his head. "Let's just... see what happens and if everything goes to shit we'll be here to help out best we can." He said and pointed to himself and Camille.

"Yeah!" Camille said. Kendall smiled and enveloped them both in a big hug.

"You guys are the best!" He said and smiled.

_Linelinelinelinelinelineline _

"Just go to my house and get the documents. They should be in my office on the second floor. Third room to the left from the stairs." James said and smiled a bit. "Here's the keys." He said and handed the blond the keys to his house.

"Y-You want me to g-go to your house?" Kendall asked and smiled, overjoyed that James trusted him such a mission. James chuckled lowly and nodded while patting Kendall on the head.

"Yes, I can't leave the office since I have a meeting in half an hour so I'm sending you. You are still my personal assistant." He pointed out and Kendall nodded excitedly.

"I'll go and get them right away!" He chirped and ran towards the door but stopped before he ran out. "Uh... There's nothing I can get you while I'm out?" He asked. "Coffee? Maybe something to eat? It's important to stay nourished and hydrated."

James laughed softly and smiled. "I am quite alright, Kendall. You just brought me coffee, remember?" He said and nodded at the cup on his desk. The blond blushed and nodded a little.

"Okay! See you in a bit!" He said and then left the office. James chuckled as the blond left and wondered why Kendall was always being so adorable and loving.

Ever since they got back the blond had done absolutely everything to please him. Run errands, help out with paper work and countless times he had reminded James to eat and drink properly. It amused the brunet to no end but he loved it. He received attention he had been longing for and it made him feel good.

His and Kendall relation had pretty much frozen to its state and they hadn't shared anything except a quick, sweet kiss since they got back to New York and even though it wasn't visible to anyone but them there was a mutual affection flowing between the two. Kisses and contact weren't necessary – even though it was nice and there always flew sparks when they touched – and the two males were fully satisfied with soft words and loving smiles.

Their status had remained a secret and they only people who knew of it – besides James and Kendall – were Kendall's roommate and the girl bursting in through the door when they were kissing that one time. James was a bit worried about them but they didn't seem to be very bothered by him or what he and Kendall had. They seemed just as worried as James that they'd get found out and kept their mouths shut. Something James was eternally grateful for.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed just as it knocked on the door and young businessman opened the door. "Ah, Logan! Welcome back!" James said and got up.

* * *

**Hey guys! New chapter! **

**I really hope you like it! Thank you so much for reading! I love you all! Thank you for the review they make me so happy! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Kendall grinned as he accelerated a bit on the road. His job was simple but he had actually saved up and had afforded to buy himself a car. It wasn't the most fancy car. It wasn't a red sports car or a big muscle vehicle but Kendall liked it and he really enjoyed the smell of new car.

James lived in one of those really fancy neighborhoods. Kendall marveled at the big house he pulled up with. It was white and had a small, well kept garden and a big balcony that had a bunch of pretty flowers in fancy pots. The blond got out of his car and slowly walked up to the door.

On the door – that was black – there was a small golden sign that said '12' and 'Diamond'. Kendall smiled a bit and fumbled a bit with the keys he was given and unlocked the door. He gasped slightly seeing the inside of the house. It was just as grand as the outside and Kendall immediately thought of a big castle or a mansion. James' house was huge!

His next move was to figure out where James' office were and he climbed the stairs to the second floor while eying the paintings and statues decorating the house beautifully. "Wow..." Kendall mumbled and smiled.

After climbing the stairs and ending up on the second floor Kendall took a deep breath and looked around for the office. He remembered something about the third room... but he couldn't remember which side so automatically he opened up the door to the right and had a look inside.

"Oh!" He exclaimed and blushed. In his carelessness he had accidentally found the bedroom instead of the office, where there was not only one person but two that looked up at him with equally shocked expressions. "S-Sorry!" Kendall said and quickly shut the door.

"Wait!" He heard James' wife call and the door flung open again and she appeared in her white lingerie. Kendall blushed and tried looking everywhere but at her. "What are you doing here?!" She hissed and Kendall gulped and stuttered out incoherent words and sentences.

"I-I just... J-James asked me to c-come here get some d-documents f-... from his home office a-and I swear I-... I didn't know! I-"

"Save it!" Jo hissed and glared daggers at him. Kendall glanced up and saw the man peeking out behind the blond woman.

"Josephine?" He said softly and Kendall opened his mouth to say something but the woman in front of him held up a finger as to shut him up, which he did. The man behind her looked worried and placed his hands on Jo's shoulders. "Who is this?"

"James' PA." Jo said and kept glaring at the younger male that was still blushing and looked awfully troubled to have caught the two in the middle of something private. "You." Jo said and poked Kendall in the chest. "Not a word to James about this. Go and get those documents and forget that you ever saw us." She warned. "If James gets a hold of this I swear to God I will hunt you down." She threatened.

The young blond nodded furiously and Jo shoved him backwards and into the office on the other side of the corridor. Kendall quickly scraped together all the papers and documents needed before he was yanked out of the office and pushed downstairs and thrown out the house. "O-Ow!" He whined when he fell over and landed on his knees. He scraped the palm of his hands and winced a bit, sitting up.

"Not a word." Jo hissed and glared at him once last time before slamming the front door shut. Kendall frowned and got up, dusting off his pants a bit and collecting the papers from the ground and looking up at the house.

"W-Wha...?" He whimpered and frowned a bit. He hesitated a bit before scurrying back to his car and driving back to the office. He was nervous about seeing James. What should he do now? Tell James what he had seen or keep quiet?

When he got back to the office building and stood outside James' office he hesitated before he knocked on the door. _"That must be my assistant."_ He heard James say, followed by the permission to come inside the office. James smiled a little at him. "There you are, Kendall." He said. "This is Logan Mitchell." He introduced the third male. "An old friend of mine."

"H-Hello." Kendall said shyly and smiled a bit. Logan nodded and looked a little stressed.

"Yes, um... hello." He said. "I have to hurry downstairs for a moment, but I'll be right back." He said and hurried out of the office, leaving James and Kendall alone. The blond looked down at the floor as he handed the documents over to James and hoped that the handsome brunet wouldn't be too mad that one of the documents were a little stained.

Before he had time to draw his hands back James grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, inspecting his hands and frowning. "What happened?" He asked worriedly and looked up at Kendall with worried eyes. Kendall gulped a bit.

"I-I just fell." He mumbled. "I tripped." He lied. James sighed a bit and brought Kendall's hands up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on each of the blond's wounded palms.

"You have to be more careful." He said. Kendall blushed and shifted nervously. "I know you're clumsy but please don't go around and get yourself hurt." James said softly. The blond nodded.

"O-Okay." He said and smiled briefly and then decided to change the topic. "W-Who was that man who was in here?" He asked. James smiled a bit and placed the stack of documents on the desk and enveloped the smaller male in a hug.

"That was my friend. Logan Mitchell." he said. "We're going out tonight to celebrate the Logan successfully closing a deal with the biggest company in the US." He said and smiled. "Would you like to come?"

"Uh..." Kendall mumbled and smiled and looked adorably embarrassed. "Really?" He asked. James nodded. "O-Okay." He said. James smiled.

"Wonderful." James said. "We're going out for a few drinks. We'll probably be out late." He added but Kendall just shrugged.

"It sounds like fun." He said and smiled. "B-But... won't your wife... uh... be mad?" He asked and looked away. James sighed.

"I already told her that I stayed at a hotel the nights I spent at your place, so I don't think a 'late business meeting' will make her angry." He assured. "I just... need some time out. It's always business or strained dinners. I need to... get out." James sighed.

"Okay." Kendall said and received a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright. I'll come and pick you up tonight?" James said. "It's just a night out. Nothing fancy." He added and the blond nodded again.

"Okay. I-I'll just go back to work in the mean time." he said and snaked out of James' grip and smiled shyly. "Call me if you'd ever need me. Alright?" he said and smiled when James nodded and shot him a loving smile. "O-Okay." Kendall said again and blushed slightly. "I-I'll be outside."

Kendall hurried out to his desk and sat down and turned the computer on and went on with work. After a while that man came back and smiled briefly at Kendall before entering James' office again. The blond assistant sighed quietly and pondered what he had witnessed that day and what he was supposed to do. He decided to talk to Carlos later. He'd tell Camille but he knew he shouldn't if he didn't want to start a brawl.

When it was time for him to leave he peeked into James' office to tell the handsome brunet that he was leaving before he made his way down to his car and drove home.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelineline _

"Carlos... I need to talk to you." Kendall mumbled as he sat in the couch with his latino roommate. "S-Something kind of happened today." he said.

"Oh?" Carlos mumbled – too into the TV to really pay the blond much attention – and scratched his arm a bit.

"W-... What do you do when... you know that someone is cheating a-and... y-you know... They know that you know." Kendall asked and shifted a bit in the couch.

Carlos' eyes widened and he turned to the blond and stared at him. "You two got caught?!" He freaked. Kendall quickly shook his head, trying to calm his friend down. "Then what happened?!" Carlos asked.

"I-... uh..." Kendall mumbled. "Y-You see... James sent me to his house to pick up some documents... a-and... I kind of walked in on his wife... a-and another man." He mumbled and blushed. "I didn't mean to, I swear!" He quickly added. "I didn't know anyone was home! James didn't say she'd be!"

"Calm down, Kendall." Carlos said and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Have you told James?" He asked. Kendall shook his head and gulped a bit. "Did something happen?" The latino asked worriedly. He had known Kendall for so long that he just knew that something was bothering him.

"I-... I promised James' wife that I wouldn't say a word to James. S-She said she'd come after me if I did." Kendall explained and sighed. "I don't... know..."

Carlos scoffed a bit and sighed. "What a bitch." He muttered.

Kendall shrugged a bit and tried to cheer up. "I-It's okay. I-I'll just... keep quiet and forget about it. Um... James is picking me up soon so I'm gonna go and get ready." The blond said and got up. "Uh... James and I are going out together with his friend. To celebrate a successful business move." He explained.

"Okay." Carlos said. "Have fun and try not to worry too much. I know you're a little blue when you're worried." He said and smiled a bit at the blond and rubbed his shoulder. Kendall nodded and smiled briefly before heading into his room and changing his clothes.

The thought of seeing James in casual clothing appeared in his head. Kendall had only once seen James once without a suit or dressed in anything but expensive shirts or fancy dress pants and that time was in the hotel room in Dubai.

Kendall smiled a bit and wondered what James would wear. He still pondered what the handsome brunet would wear while dressing himself in a navy blue t-shirt and black jeans. He decided to simply wear a jacket over and walked into the bathroom and eyed himself if the mirror and pulled his fingers through his hair. He was going to enjoy his time. He wasn't going to worry and relax for a bit. He smiled at himself in the mirror when he heard someone knock on the front door.

* * *

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you on this lovely friday night. Well... it's night here at least.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! Love you!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Um... Hello, Carlos." James said when the latino opened up the door. "Nice seeing you." He said and nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Hi, James." Carlos said and eyed the brunet a bit. "Kendall is-"

"Right here." Kendall filled in and came walking. "I'm right here." He said and smiled a bit. The blond eyed the man standing in the door way and marveled at the sight. James was dressed in black jeans and wore a white t-shirt under a black jacket.

James chuckled a bit. "Are you ready to go? We're meeting Logan down town." He said. Kendall nodded and scurried to the brunet's side, smiling at his roommate when he stood in the door. "Don't worry." James said and smiled at Carlos. "I'll bring him home in time and in one piece." He promised. Carlos laughed.

"Oh, you better." He said and nudged the blond – that was blushing furiously – and smiled. "Make sure he's enjoying himself." He added and James nodded.

"As you wish." He said and bowed his head a bit. Carlos smiled, he had actually taken a liking of the handsome brunet accompanying his blond friend. James was very polite and friendly – not at all like Carlos had imagined him – and he always treated both Camille and Carlos with deep respect. "Come on, Kendall." James said and turned to the blond.

"S-See you later, Carlos." Kendall said and waved a little at the latino before hurrying after James down the corridor and into the elevator.

"You look great." James mumbled shyly once they were in the elevator.

"Y-You too." Kendall replied and blushed. James smiled and shifted a bit. "I-I like your hair. D-... Did you do anything with it?" He asked and peeked up at James' soft looking hair. It did look different. Much more shiny and thick. James shrugged a but and subconsciously pulled his hand through his hair.

"Uh... not really. I took a quick shower before I got here. I guess I forgot to put gel in it or something." He mumbled and chuckled nervously.

"I really like it." Kendall mumbled and quickly looked down at the floor and moments later the doors opened and they exited the small confined space. "Um... where are we going?" He asked and looked up at the brunet.

James smiled and gestured out to the street. "Just a bar down town. It's pretty good. I used to go there a lot when I was younger." He explained as he waved down a taxi. "I think you'll like it." He said and smiled a bit. Kendall nodded and they got in the car.

Kendall sat awkwardly and looked around in the taxi. James sat on the other side and looked equally as awkward. He felt nervous. Like a teenager on his first date. Well, technically it was their first date. It was their first time out like this. Kendall didn't count the dinner they had in Dubai as a date, since it wasn't. This was. Kind of.

When they arrived to the bar and got out of the taxi they met up with Logan. "Hello again." Logan said and smiled. "Sorry that I didn't take the time to properly say hello before." He said and stuck out a hand. "Logan Mitchell." He said.

"K-Kendall Knight." Kendall replied and shook Logan's hand. "James' a-assistant."

"And friend." James added and patted the blond on the shoulder. Kendall smiled. "So, Loges." James said and chuckled. "I saw your text and I understand that we are waiting for a lovely lady, are we?" James asked and smirked a bit. Logan chuckled and nodded.

"Why yes. She should be here soon." He said. "She's quite something. Sweet and friendly, not to mention very caring." He said and smiled a bit. Kendall looked around, as if he would be able to spot a girl like that. "Oh, there she is!" Logan said and stepped past Kendall and embraced a young girl and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you made it." Logan said happily.

"Thank you! I'm glad you invited me!" Camille giggled and smiled at the raven haired boy. Kendall swirled around and stared at her.

"Camille?" He asked and smiled at her. The girl turned her gaze from Logan to the blond and lit up.

"Kendall! I didn't know you were here!" She said and jumped into Kendall's arms and hugged him. "Oh, why didn't you call me last night? You promised to call as soon as you got home from work." She scolded and poked the blond's nose.

"I-I forgot." Kendall said and blushed. "Sorry."

"Oh, I didn't realize that you knew each other." Logan said and smiled as he wrapped an arm around the girl. Kendall crossed his arms over his chest and gave Camille a look.

"Oh, we happen to be old high school friends and neighbors." Kendall said. "And best friends." He added and arched an eyebrow. "That 'forgot' to tell the other best friend that they were seeing someone."

Camille looked a bit embarrassed and guilty and Logan chuckled. "Is that so?" He asked and eyed the young girl. "Well, well, well..." He said and smiled a little before turning to James. "What do you say we go inside and have a drink?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea." James said and chuckled. He and Logan made their way onto the bar while Kendall and Camille both fell behind a bit.

"You never said you were seeing someone!" Kendall whispered. Camille nudged him in the side.

"You never said you had a date with James." She whispered back and Kendall glared a bit at her.

"I-It's n-not a date!" He hissed quietly. "W-We're just out together. With friends." He said and strutted into the bar, following James closely. The brunet looked over his shoulder and smiled at him and Kendall smiled back.

Camille grabbed onto Logan's hand and snuggled close to his arm. "We should find somewhere to sit." She said. "How about over there?" She asked and pointed to a booth in the back. "Come on, Logie!" She chirped and dragged her date along.

The rest of the company chuckled and made their way over to the booth Camille had now claimed. Kendall smiled at her as she waved them down and chuckled quietly. Just as he passed the fancy looking bar he just happened to glance to the right and spot the bartender.

"O-Oh!" Kendall choked out and quickly looked away but it was already too late. The guy had already spotted and recognized him and was looking just as surprised to see Kendall. "C-Crap." Kendall mumbled and quickly let his eyes lock on the ground as he followed James closely.

"What's wrong?" James asked and chuckled when Kendall's head bumped into his shoulder. Kendall blushed.

"Nothing." he quickly said. "I just... thought I saw-... uh... Let's sit." He said and smiled to conceal his worry about the guy. Kendall had pretty much seen the man naked and the man in the bar surely remembered since it was only a few hours ago.

James smiled a bit at the blond and patted his shoulder softly before taking a seat next to Camille while Kendall sat next to Logan, opposite of the handsome brunet. "We need drinks!" Camille called and waved at the man in the bar. Kendall's eyes widened and he quickly looked down at the table when the bartender grabbed a small notepad and walked over to them.

"Hi. Can I get you a drink?" He asked and smiled charmingly at Camille she giggled and swatted with her hand.

"Oh, why yes!" She said. "I'd like one of those fresh looking ones. Mojito?" She said and smiled sweetly. The bartender nodded and smiled before taking Logan and James' order and lastly he turned to Kendall.

"Uh..." Kendall stuttered out and blushed. "I-I'll just have a beer." He said and gulped. The bartender eyes him carefully before nodding and then going back to the bar.

"What's wrong?" James asked worriedly and leaned a little on the table. Kendall chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm just... trying to relax a bit. I might be a bit tense. Slept funny." He lied and pretended to stretch his neck a bit. Their drinks arrived and Kendall tried not to look at the bartender too much and pretended to be really interested in the weird painting on the wall.

He drank slowly and avoided to look over to the bar at all costs. Camille were being her usual self and kept talking and joking like there was no tomorrow. James and Logan both listened to her and found her hilarious. Kendall on the other hand found his gaze slowly but steady drifting towards the bar and the man standing behind it.

The man caught his eyes and held the look. The blond gulped nervously and returned the look, a little scared of looking away. "E-Excuse me." He mumbled to his friends and went over to the bar. "L-Look." He mumbled to the bartender. "I don't want any trouble."

"Neither do I." The bartender said lowly. "I'm Dak." He said and looked at the blond male.

"K-Kendall..." The blond replied shyly.

The bartender shifted nervously and looked over at the table where Camille was in the middle of another bad joke. "You... haven't told him anything?" Dak asked carefully. Kendall shook his head.

"No... I-I haven't." He said. "Please. I just don't want any trouble." He said with a pleading tone. "I promise I won't tell. Please just don't be mad at me." He begged quietly while glancing over his shoulder at James.

"Hey, don't worry." Dak said and nudged the younger male's arm. "I don't want to get into any trouble either. I won't tell Jo if you don't tell Mr. Diamond." He said and smiled reassuringly. Kendall hesitated for a while before he turned to look at Dak.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusedly. Dak arched an eyebrow and looked amused.

"That I saw you here with Mr. Diamond of course." He said – like it was obvious – while leaning against the bar. "She's doesn't seem to like you very much, Blondie." Kendall pouted.

"D-Don't call me that." He grumbled.

"Kendall?" James – who suddenly appeared – said. "You okay?" he asked and placed one of his big, warm hands on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall froze a little and stared up at Dak for a moment trying to think of a lie.

"Yeah." He said. "I was just... uh... ordering a drink." He said and chuckled.

"Yup." Dak said. "One Manhattan, coming right up." He said and winked Kendall's way before turning his back against the handsome brunet and the blond to prepare a drink. Kendall gulped a little and smiled up at James.

The older male looked down at him and eyed him for a bit. "So, are you really alright?" he asked. "You look a bit pale." he said.

"I'm fine." Kendall said and chuckled stiffly. "I'm just... you know... slightly tense." He sighed.

"Here you go." Dak said. "It's on the house, buddy." He said and then turned to his next customer. Kendall grabbed the drink and sipped from it while James eyed him.

"Hey, let's go out for some air." James suggested and tugged the blond towards the small patio the bar had in the back. It was decorated in some kind of Hawaiian themed way. "Are you really alright?" James asked.

"Yes." Kendall replied. They were currently alone so he took the opportunity to lean his head against James' shoulder. "I'm just... I'm a bit nervous about being out with you." He mumbled, only half lying. "I suppose it's kind of a big deal."

James sighed a bit but smiled a bit and rubbed the blond's shoulder and allowed his hand to rest on Kendall's waist. "Don't be nervous." He murmured. "It's fine." He said and smiled. Kendall chuckled lowly and finished his drink.

"Well then, since we're alone allow me to do this." He said quietly and placed his glass on a nearby table before pressing his lips against James'. The brunet kissed back and wrapped his free arm around the smaller male.

They both pulled away and shared a smile before going back inside. Both of them definitely in a better mood.

* * *

**Hi guys! New chapter!**

**I know some of you really wanted Cargan but sorry... no Cargan this time. At least not in this story. Maybe another time?**

**In any case. Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoy! Thank you! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

"I know it's late... and bad... but..." Kendall mumbled and blushed a bit. "If you'd like to come inside for a bit... I've got half a cheesecake in the fridge that needs to be eaten before it goes bad." He said.

"Hm, sounds really delicious." James murmured. "And I do happen to have some time on my hands." He said and followed the blond inside and they sat down in the small kitchen and shared what was left of a strawberry cheesecake. "Delicious." James cooed and smiled at Kendall.

"Told you so." The blond giggled. James chuckled and pulled the stool Kendall sat on closer and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Kendall's neck. The blond giggled and allowed the brunet to pull him over to his lap.

James planted a big kiss on Kendall's lips and slowly teased his tongue past his soft lips. The smaller male moaned softly and wrapped his arms securely around the brunet's neck as he was being lifted up by a pair of strong arms.

The blond squeaked and jumped down onto the floor, grabbing a hold of the older male's hand and dragging him into the bedroom to the right, which was his own. James chuckled when he was pushed down on the bed and then joined by his assistant.

"You're playful today." He pointed out only to have Kendall roll his emerald eyes and snuggle up by his side and kiss him softly.

"Stay the night?" Kendall asked pleadingly.

"Okay." James said. The blond beamed happily and sat up.

"I have rules however, Mr. Diamond." he said slyly. "Rule number one, no shoes in bed." He said and James chuckled before kicking his shoes off. "Rule number two," Kendall continued, "shirts are not allowed in my room." he said and smirked while he yanked his own shirt over his head only to have James do the same.

"Hm... some interesting rules you've got there." James murmured and grinned.

"Final rule." Kendall announced and chuckled. "If you wear pants you're banned from this bed." He said and tugged at James' jeans.

The brunet hummed low in this throat before shedding his pants. "You're breaking rule number three." He told the blond and crawled up to hover over him. "I thought the rules were clear." he said. Kendall blushed a bit but snaked out of his pants and threw them off the bed. "Better." James said and leaned down to kiss him.

"James..." Kendall whispered and the brunet pulled away to smiled at him. "Are you going to make love to me sometime?" The blond whispered. James smiled lovingly at him and kissed his forehead.

"Not tonight, love." he said softly.

"Don't you want to?" Kendall asked carefully and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"I've never really though about it." James confessed. "I'm always so happy with you around so I've never though I could get... happier." He said. Kendall blushed a bit. "You see... whenever you're around I'm in complete bliss. Just looking at you makes me feel better and when you talk to me it can keep me going for days." James continued. "And call it cheesy and lame, but every time we touch I swear, _I swear_, I can almost fly."

Kendall blushed deeply and squirmed around a bit. "Really?" he asked. "Do you really mean that?"

"I sure do." James said and leaned down to half lie on top of the blond. "Why?" James asked.

"Oh." The blond squeaked. "Nothing. I was just curious." He said shyly. James chuckled low in his throat.

"Why, Kenny?" He asked. "Curious? What's a sweet little beauty like you curious about?" he asked and ran his fingers down the smaller boy's chest. "What are you curious about?" He asked with a grin and let his hand rest on Kendall's stomach.

"I-I-..." Kendall stuttered. James chuckled a bit when he moved his hand down to Kendall's thigh and the blond's breath hitched.

"Kendall, I'm home! Hey, how did the date g- OH GOD!" Carlos shouted when he came into the room. The small latino stumbled out of the room and shut the door loudly. "That's so not okay!" He yelled from the living room. "Gah, I didn't need to see that!"

"Sorry, Carlos!" James called and then turned back to Kendall and removed his hand from his thigh and laid down next to him. "Another time, Ken." James said softly and pressed a soft kiss to the blond's head.

"U-Um..." The flustered blond said and nodded. "O-Okay."

"Sweet dreams, love." James murmured and pulled the covers over the two of them. Kendall nodded a bit and snuggled closer. He eyed James once and smiled a bit before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"I don't want to know, Kendall." Carlos said.

"But I swear, it wasn't what it looked like!" The blond whined. "We were just... cuddling?" he tried. Carlos sighed. "James thinks I'm too sweet for those kind of things anyways..." Kendall sighed and slumped a bit in his seat. "He says that we don't need to have sex."

"Maybe you should listen?" Carlos suggested as he drank his coffee. Kendall pouted. "I was wrong, Kendall. This guy is good for you. He's not dumb. You should really listen to him."

"I am." Kendall said. "I always listen to him." He continued. "I just... He's always treating me so gently."

Carlos rolled his eyes a bit and looked up when Camille came through the door. "Hi, boys!" She chirped. "So, Kenny boy." She said and flopped down next to the blond. "Tell me what you and Mr. Handsome were up to after you left Friday night." She said and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Camille..." Kendall whined.

"I caught them almost getting frisky." Carlos said. "Thank God, they weren't doing anything when I walked in. I'd poke my eyes out if I had seen... anything." The latino said and shuddered at the thought.

"Ooh!" Camille said delightfully and turned to Kendall. "Kenny, you little snake!" She giggled.

"Nothing happened, Camille." Kendall sighed. "James doesn't want anything like that." He continued and shrugged. "He thinks I'm too innocent and sweet." Camille giggled a bit and patted the blond on the head.

"Oh, but you are, sweetie." She said.

"I could be a bad boy." Kendall said with a childish pout. His friends chuckled. "What? I could!" Kendall said.

"Whatever you say." Camille and Carlos said in unison and Kendall huffed before going into his room to get ready for work.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Come in." James said without looking up from his laptop. Kendall cracked open the door and looked around in the office before slipping inside and closing the door and then locking it. "Kendall, you're in early." James said.

James froze seeing the blond. Kendall was wearing a fitted dress shirt – black – and khaki pants that hugged his legs and behind quite nicely. He gulped a bit and Kendall closed the blinds of the windows leading out to the other offices and then turning back to face James.

"Um..." James mumbled and gulped once more. "I-Is everything... a-alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course, Mr. Diamond." Kendall said, his voice low and seductive. The brunet furrowed his eyebrows a bit as the blond approached him slowly, walking around the desk and pulling James' chair out with James in it.

"Kendall." James warned.

"Yes?" The blond asked innocently before seating himself in James lap with one leg on each side of the brunet's. "What is it?" Kendall asked and scooted closer. So close that their chests were almost touching and their lower bodies just barely gracing each other.

"W-What are you doing?" James choked out. Kendall smirked a bit and shrugged.

"I'm just... hanging around." Kendall said innocently and leaned forward and nibbled a bit on the brunet's earlobe. "Why?" he asked.

James gulped. "I-I was just... curious." he said quietly.

The blond's eyes sparkled a bit and he leaned forward once more to latch onto James' neck and kiss his way down to his collar bone while unbuttoning James' light blue shirt swiftly. James – that had a hard time holding back moans and grunts – tightly gripped the armrests of the chair he sat in.

"Oh... God..." He gasped when the smaller male rolled his hips against James'.

"Call me Kendall." The blond said and chuckled a bit before pulling away and sliding off James' lap and got down on his knees and pressed gentle kisses along the brunet's thigh.

"H-Hold on!" James gasped and shifted in his seat. "W-What are you doing?" he asked nervously and gulped.

"Nothing." Kendall said and let his hands slowly wander up James' thighs until he reached the prominent bulge in his pants. "Just looking." He said innocently and unbuckled the brunet's pants. "You keep working if you're so into it."

"I-..." James mumbled and blushed. "We're in the office." He said. Kendall smirked up at him and continued his task and dug his hand into James' boxers. "Kendall!" James gasped.

"Hush now." Kendall said sweetly and placed a butterfly light kiss on the brunet's long member, making James squeak and gasp out some kind of curse. "You like that?" The blond purred. "Want more?"

"K-Ken." James gulped. Then everything just go worse by the phone ringing. James thought he'd start crying. "K-Kendall, I-I have to a-answer this..." James gritted out and reached out for the blond to try and stop him before it went further.

"Then answer." Kendall said casually while continuing to work James' length with a playful smile on his face as he looked up at the brunet. "Answer the phone, Mr. Diamond." he said. "It could be _really _important." He said and looked up at James with innocent eyes. The look was so out of place and such a contrast to what he was doing with his hands. The brunet was convinced that no one other than Kendall could have ever pulled off a look like that in a moment like this.

James cursed before picking up and then sighing in relief when it was only Logan who had called. "I-... I can't really t-talk right now... L-Logan." He choked out. "I-I'm in the middle of something... _important._" He mumbled and Kendall beamed up at him without stopping what he was doing.

"_Oh?"_ Logan said. _"Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine." James replied quickly. "Just-... Just fine." He gulped and chuckled stiffly. "Goodbye, Logan." James said and then hung up the phone, dropping the expensive device on the desk with a loud bang. "Oh, god, Kendall!" He exhaled and grabbed a hold of the smaller male's blond hair. His grip was firm yet gentle, not to hurt the smaller male.

"Feel good?" Kendall asked softly.

"Oh yeah." James murmured and let his hand wander down to caress the blond's cheek. The smaller male smiled a bit and giggled happily and hoped that James would start to treat him less like a kid after this.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**HAPPY MISTAKES IS OUT! I've been JAMMING it all day! :D **

**In other news... I am a little unsure if I should change the rating after... uh... this. But I think it would be okay to keep it at T since this wasn't really that serious. **

**Um... but as always THANK YOU for reading and I really hope that you enjoy! We hit 100 reviews the last chapter and THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am so happy! :) **

**Again, I hope you enjoy! I love you all! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"What was that for?" James asked when Kendall walked to unlock the door again.

"Oh, nothing." Kendall said innocently. "I was just... you know... looking." he said and smirked. James let out a shaky breath and smiled a bit. "Also I felt like you needed to relax a bit. You're working so hard, Mr. Diamond. I worry about you."

"N-No need to worry about me, Kendall." James said softly. "You concentrate on your work and I'll... call you when I am in need of assistance." He said and gently patted the blond on the shoulder.

"Okay!" Kendall chirped happily. "I'll be right outside! Thank you, Mr. Diamond!" He said before waving and going back to his desk. The blond continued to do his work with sorting emails and filling in random paperwork.

He looked up when someone approached his desk. "'Sup, Blondie?" Dak murmured and leaned a bit on Kendall's desk. "Nice place you've got." He said and shot the blond a smile.

"Hi, Dak..." Kendall said shyly and shifted a bit in his seat. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, you can't really earn a living in that tiny little bar." Dak chuckled. "I work part time delivering mail and packages." He explained and nudged the blue cap he wore. "You're looking fancy today." He pointed out. "You're really like a sexy receptionist or something out here."

The blond chuckled a bit and straightened his shirt a bit. "W-Well... I-I guess." He mumbled and blushed. "Um..." he mumbled.

"You always this dressed up? Or did you know I was coming?" The brunet asked and winked. Kendall blushed and chuckled a bit. "Well, I have to go now. But I do have a feeling I'll run into you again." Dak said and laughed. "After all, you have seen me almost naked."

"I-..." Kendall blurted out bu stopped and blushed furiously.

"Ha ha, whatever." Dak said. "See you." He chirped before leaving. Kendall cleared his throat a bit and gulped a bit. He glanced over his shoulder a bit into his boss' office. James was in the middle of a phone call and looked very professional and serious.

Kendall smiled a bit when James looked up and met his eyes. He waved shyly before turning back around and continuing his work.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"James." Josephine said sternly when her husband came into view. The brunet turned to look at her and smiled a bit.

"Yes, honey?" He asked. The blond woman eyed him a bit and sighed. "Josephine?"

"I'm going to Italy for a week for a case." Jo said. "I'm leaving tomorrow and I'll be back on Monday next week." She continued and turned her back against her husband. James nodded slightly. He wasn't so sure how he felt about it.

He wasn't sure if he was happy to get rid of her for a while or worried that he'd miss her. "Oh." He said. "Will you be alright?" he asked. "Do you need anything with you?"

"No. I'll be just fine." Josephine said unusually softly and shook her head. "You stay home." She said.

"Oh, alright." James mumbled. "Well, I'm about to make dinner. Is chicken alright?" He asked. His wife nodded and went ahead to leave the room. The handsome brunet sighed a bit but couldn't help but let his hand wander to another blond.

Maybe he'd invite Kendall over. Maybe they could finally have some real alone time. They could cook dinner and sit and watch movies and have a romantic night without any roommates bursting in through the door or asking for lost items.

Yeah, now that he thought about that he was convinced that it was a great idea.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Well... Welcome to my house." James said and smiled softly at Kendall who hesitantly stepped in through the door. He hadn't really forgotten what had happened the last time he was there and he probably wasn't going to in a while.

"You have a really nice house." Kendall pointed out shyly.

"Thank you." James hummed and walked into the kitchen. "I was thinking we could cook dinner together?" He said and glanced over his shoulder at the blond who was looking around. "How do you feel about homemade pizza?"

"I feel like that's an awesome idea." Kendall said and walked into the kitchen. "Um... W-Where is your wife?" he asked timidly. James turned to looked at him.

"She went to Italy. She'll be back in a week." James replied. "Why?" he asked. "Curious?" he added with a smirk. The blond blushed a bit and pouted childishly while walking over to the counter and helping out with the food.

The blond jumped a bit when James wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. "James!" He squeaked and tried to turn around.

"No, no." James chuckled. "Don't mind me." He said. "You keep going, I'm just looking." Kendall blushed furiously and squirmed around a bit against the counter. "Just you keep cooking." James said with an amused smile.

"B-But-" Kendall yelped and pouted. "I can't..." He mumbled. "You're... you know... Holding me." he said timidly. James chuckled a bit and allowed the blond to turn around. He leaned down to rub his nose against the smaller male's. Kendall giggled.

"You're making me happy." James said softly and went ahead to kiss the blond on the lips. Kendall carefully kissed back while gently being pushed back against the kitchen counted.

"What the fuck?!" Another voice rang out making James flinch away and swirl around to see who had called out. Kendall quickly scrambled away from James and looked up and gulped.

"D-Dak?!" he whined. "W-What are you doing here?!" he asked.

"Dak?" James asked confusedly and turned to Kendall. "You know him?"

"Oh... Hi, guys." Dak said awkwardly and shuffled around a bit. "Uh... I-... Um... I didn't know there was anybody home." He said. "Um... I forgot my jacket here." He said and smiled sheepishly while holding up a jacket.

"What the hell are you doing in my house? Who are you?" James asked angrily and took a step towards the intruder. Kendall stopped him.

"He's the gardener!" he blurted out. James turned to him again and cocked an eyebrow. "I-... uh... I met him when I was here to get your documents. He was working really hard." Kendall said awkwardly and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, uh... Mrs. Diamond hired me." Dak quickly added. James furrowed his eyebrows and looked between the two. "Well, no reason for me to stay!" Dak said. "I'll be going."

"And I will follow him to the door." Kendall said and hurried after Dak out into the hallway. They both went out on the porch and Dak immediately turned to Kendall.

"What the hell was that?!" he exclaimed. "Holy shit, Mr. Diamond is cheating on Josephine! With you!" He gasped. Kendall glared up at him and pouted.

"Yeah? Well I don't think _you_ out of all people have anything to add to this, Mr. Secret lover." He hissed. Dak frowned. "Look, please..." Kendall begged. "Please, don't tell Mrs. Diamond. Please don't tell anyone."

"As long as Mr. Diamond doesn't find out about me I'm not gonna spill a word." Dak said and held up his right hand.

Kendall nodded and sighed bit before saying goodbye and went back inside. "You know that guy?" James asked. Kendall nodded slowly and tried to come up with another lie.

"Yeah. His name is Dak. He's... um... Carlos' friend." Kendall said and smiled. "Also he's working at that bar we went to." I added. "B-But don't worry, he won't tell."

"Alright..." James sighed and nodded slowly. Kendall smiled a bit and walked closer. He felt a little guilty for lying but know that it was for the best. James looked up and smiled weakly at him before wrapping his strong arms around the smaller boy and pulled him in for a long kiss.

"J-James..." Kendall mumbled and blushed. "M-More." He got out and shifted shyly. James chuckled softly and swept the blond off of his feet and hoisted him up and carried him up the stairs. Kendall gasped and buried his face in the crook of James' neck and whimpered softly feeling the handsome brunet's hands holding him up by their grip on his behind.

"You're so cute." James chuckled softly.

"Oh." Kendall got out while leaning his forehead against James. The brunet nodded.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "I'm almost scared I'll break you sometimes. I'm so scared of hurting you." He confessed. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you." He continued and sat down on the bed with the blond straddling his legs. "I'd go mad if something happened to you."

"I-..." Kendall gulped. "I-I... lo-..."

James chuckled a bit and sighed against the blond's temple. "I love you." He said, stealing the words straight out of Kendall's mouth. Kendall blushed and smiled shyly. "Tell you what... how about... I return that favor? Hm?" James asked slyly.

"N-No!" Kendall choked out, making James frowned a bit. "I-I mean... I-I don't want you to... I-I just..." Kendall stuttered and blushed furiously. "Y-You d-don't have to... uh... I'm not-"

"Kendall." James said and tried to catch the blond's darting eyes. "It's alright, I just want you to know that I'm not using you." He said. "Ask me for anything and I'll give it to you." He continued and hugged the smaller boy. "Ask me for the moon and I'll throw a rope around it and pull it down for you. I'd handpick the stars or travel around the globe just to be with you."

The blond lit up with pure happiness and threw his arms around James neck and hugged him tight. "I love you. I-I really do! I-I love you so much it hurts. I love you!" He babbled and let his hands roam over the brunet, desperately trying to touch every single inch of James that he could reach.

James – that had a hard time processing – sat like paralyzed and just felt and listened to Kendall as he loudly declared his love for him while hugging him tightly. When he finally regained the ability to move he slowly pulled away from the blond and looked him in the eyes.

"Marry me." He said.

"W-What?" Kendall gasped and looked down at him. "Y-You're already married!" He said and frowned.

"Kendall, please..." James said. "Marry me." He begged. Kendall gulped and felt his heart thump harder than it had ever done before. "You love me and I love you more than anything I've ever felt before." James said. "I-... I'll get a divorce." He promised. "I'll divorce Josephine... if you marry me."

The blond panted slightly and gulped. James wanted to marry him. The one and only James Diamond was willing to divorce his wife to be with Kendall. For real. No sneaking about. No secrets. For real.

"O-Okay." Kendall whispered. "A-Alright." He said and nodded. "I'll... m-marry you." He said and let out a small chuckle. "Yes!" He exclaimed and flung forwards and hugged the brunet that hugged him back.

"I love you." James said happily and sighed into the crook of Kendall's neck. "And... here." He said and removed the ring he wore on his right hand. "This is for you." He murmured and placed the ring on Kendall's left ring finger. "It's my lucky ring and... I suppose I'm really lucky to have you." he said.

Kendall beamed and looked at the silver ring for a while. "I-... I can't believe this is happening." He said with pure awe in his voice. "Thank you." He said and leaned down to kiss James. "I love you."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Let's just be honest... who saw this coming? I didn't. I really didn't see this coming and I wrote it! **

**Thank you so much for reading and thank you so so so much for all the reviews! They make me so excited to update! I really hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

"C-Carlos..." Kendall called out when he got home the next day. James had dropped him off and told him to take it easy for the day. "C-Carlos!" Kendall choked out and stumbled into the living room.

"He's in the bathroom." Camille said and looked up from her magazine. "Hey, Kenny!" She chirped. Kendall stared at her for a moment and looked up when Carlos entered the room again.

"What's up, Kendall?" Carlos asked. "You look a little... uh... pale..."

"G-Guess what happened last night?" Kendall blurted out. His two friends exchanged looks and Camille smirked whilst Carlos rolled his eyes.

"You two finally did it?!" Camille asked and shot up from the couch. Kendall gulped and slowly shook his head. Even after everything he and James had been through the night before they had both simply... forgotten about it and spent the night – as cheesy as it sounds – gazing into each others eyes and mumbling sweet nothings to one another.

"G-Guys..." he managed to get out and held up his left hand while just staring at his friends. He was trembling terribly and it took his two friends a while before one of them reacted.

"Oh my God!" Carlos shouted and gasped. Kendall nodded slowly and almost looked worried. "Kendall! What the hell?!" Carlos gasped and ran over to the blond. "What the hell have you done?!"

"I-..." Kendall tried. Camille ran over to him, just as freaked out as Carlos. But differently.

"Kenny! Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "This is so weird!" She giggled and hugged him.

"I-I s-said yes..." Kendall whispered and looked as if he was trying to understand it himself. "I-... I'm gonna marry him." He said and looked at Carlos with a stunned expression. "W-We're gonna get married." He gasped out, eyes widening and breath hitching.

"But he's already married!" Carlos said.

Kendall nodded and Carlos pried Camille off of him. "J-James... is going to divorce his wife." Kendall said. "He's going to divorce his wife b-because of me." he continued. "H-he says he loves me more... t-than he's ever loved anything or anyone before."

"Oh, Kendall!" Camille cried and burst out into a fit of dramatic tears and sobs. "I am like... s-so happy for you!" She sobbed and smiled proudly at the blond.

"I-I don't know what to do." Kendall said – ignoring Camille – and looked at his roommate.

Carlos – who was also ignoring the sobbing girl – looked slightly worried but inwardly he was really happy for his friend and was so glad that he had been wrong about James. He thought James was simply out for a fling with a younger boy for some fun, but after seeing James and how he treated Kendall he was convinced that James really did love Kendall and that he wanted what was best for the blond.

"Just... follow your heart, Kendall." Carlos said softly and smiled. Kendall lit up and threw himself into Carlos' arms and hugged him.

"You're the best friend ever!" He said happily.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"You okay?" James asked softly and worriedly eyed the blond. Kendall gulped a bit and shifted a bit. "You don't have to do this." James said and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why don't you just-"

"N-No, it's okay!" Kendall quickly said. "I can do it. I-It's not too bad." He assured while balancing the heavy box he held. James nodded slightly. "Y-You shouldn't have to move all of these boxes by yourself." Kendall chuckled.

"I'd gladly move them myself so that you won't hurt yourself on them." James said and put down the box he held on the desk. "Here." He said and took the box Kendall held and pecked the blond on the lips a bit before putting the box away.

Kendall smiled happily and bounced over to the small couch in James' office and sat down. "What a day!" He sighed and sank deeper into the couch. "All these boxes." He said and looked around a bit. "What are they for?" He asked.

"Well, I'm moving to a bigger office." James said. "A few floors up." He added. "So when we're done here we have to get your stuff packed up too." He said. Kendall giggled happily.

"Great, more boxes." he said and looked up at James. "Do you want me to go and get you some coffee? I could really go for one right about now." Kendall said. James shrugged.

"Sure, just be careful out there." He said and kissed Kendall's cheek before the blond strutted out from the office and skipped down the hall. Just a minute or so later there was a knock on the door and James looked up. "Josephine." He said.

"James..." Josephine mumbled and looked around a bit. "Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Moving to another office." James mumbled and scratched the back of his neck. He felt a big lump forming in his throat. He really needed to talk to his wife or... soon to be ex-wife. "Josephine, I really need to speak with you." He said.

"Oh, I do too." Josephine sighed. "My parents have been all over me lately, going on and on about the same damn thing every damn time." She said and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's really starting to annoy me."

"U-Uh..." James mumbled awkwardly and shifted where he stood. "Jo-"

"I want kids, James." The blonde woman interrupted. James froze. "It's the only way I'm gonna get my parents to stop nagging on me. Besides, the house are beginning to feel a bit empty." She continued and looked up at the brunet. "I know you've always liked the idea of kids... but... you know..." She sighed.

"J-Josephine, I..." James stuttered and suddenly felt really warm and nervous. "This is a bad time." he said.

"What?" Jo asked. "You're in the middle of a big move? You're not in the mood? What?" She asked. James gulped and shifted again trying to come up with something to say. How did all of this take a turn for the worse so quickly?

"No, it's not that... I-I just-" Before he had time to finish Jo walked over to him and silenced him with a kiss. James gasped a bit and his wife took the opportunity to push him backwards against the couch and push him down on it. "J-Josephine!" James squeaked.

"Shh... Just for once." She said. "For my sake, Jamie." She said, using the old nickname she hadn't used for at least a few years and unbuttoning her husbands shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. "Hm, had forgotten how handsome you are." She giggled.

"J-Jo... I-I really don't-"

James was silenced by another kiss and the blond woman straddled him and continued to kiss him. Until the door opened. "O-Oh!" Kendall exclaimed and spilled the coffee he was carrying on a tray. "E-Excuse m-me!" He blurted out and blushed furiously. Mrs. Diamond rolled her eyes and got up.

"Not this time then." She sighed and straightened her skirt a bit. "Well, I'll see you at home, darling." She said and walked out of the office and completely ignored the blond boy who was gulping and staring down at the floor.

Kendall sank his teeth into his bottom lip and tried his best to fight his tears back. He couldn't believe that James... No, he just couldn't believe it! He felt hurt and his heart ached painfully in his chest.

"K-Kendall!" James gasped and shot up from the couch and slammed the door shut. "I-It wasn't what it looked like!" He said and placed his hands on the blond's shoulders. Kendall shrugged him off. "Kendall..."

"I-I... I d-don't know, James." Kendall managed to get out without his voice failing him. "E-Excuse me." he said quietly and quickly left the office and hurried down the hall. James sighed loudly and flopped down on the couch again and smothered his hands over his face. He had really put himself in a situation.

Kendall hid his face in his hands. He was in the bathroom and he was so glad there was no one there. He sat in one of the booths and tried to collect his mind. His whole body was hurting and he seemed to have a hard time to breathe and keep his tears back. The salty little tears trickled down his cheek and dripped down on his thigh.

He sniffled a bit and then wiped his eyes and took the deepest of breath and got up. He took a look at himself in the mirror and made sure he looked okay before going back to work at his desk.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

Carlos noticed at once that Kendall was down. When the blond came home he was hopelessly slumping and a tiny pout was visible on his lips. The latino decided to leave the blond be for a while and then maybe later ask what was wrong.

Kendall was very grateful that his roommate for once stayed away and that Camille was busy and not invading their apartment.

He was still upset about the office incident and flopped down on his bed with his face down in the pillows. He rolled over and held up his left hand a bit and eyed the ring. It was smooth and sleek and reflected some of the small amount of light in the room. Just looking at it made his heart ache terribly.

"Kendall?" He heard Carlos call softly followed by a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in." The blond mumbled and Carlos peeked into the room. "What is it, Carlos?" Kendall asked quietly.

"I was just wondering how you were." Carlos said. "You look a little blue."

"Maybe I am." The blond sighed and sat up in bed. His roommate nodded and walked over to him and sat down next to him. "I'm really confused." He mumbled as Carlos patted his shoulder.

"You're allowed to be confused." The latino said. "But... I didn't only come in here to ask you how you were doing..." He mumbled and the blond looked up at him curiously. "You have a guest." Carlos said.

Another knock rang out and Kendall looked up and saw James standing in the door way with a worried look. "J-James!" He exclaimed and shot up from the bed and just awkwardly stood there and stared at the handsome brunet. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you." James said softly. "I-... I'm so sorry about what happened... and... I was hoping you'd allow me to explain myself." He said carefully and glanced at Carlos.

The latino nodded and got up. "Hear him out, Ken." Carlos said and smiled a little. "I'll be out in the living room." He added before leaving the two be.

* * *

**Hey guys! How are you doing? :)**

**Another chapter for you and I really, as usual, hope that you like it! Thank you so much for reading and thanks for the nice reviews! I love you guys! Thank you! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

"S-... She wants kids?" Kendall asked. James nodded.

"She does." James mumbled. "And... I'm a bit upset about it." He added. "I mean.. I... have always wanted kids but... I don't know." He sighed. Kendall gulped a bit. James wanted kids and kids was pretty much the only thing Kendall couldn't give him.

"James..." Kendall mumbled. "I-... If you've changed your mind... just say so." He said without looking up from the floor. "I'm not a child, I can take it."

"I-..." James mumbled. "Kendall." He sighed.

"James." Kendall said firmly even though he was breaking down on the inside. "I-I want you to leave." He said and felt his bottom lip quiver. James frowned and eyed him.

"Kenda-"

"Leave." Kendall choked out and started to tremble. "I-I just want to be alone for a while." He whimpered. James sighed a bit and placed the lightest of kisses on the blond's head.

"I love you." He said quietly before getting up and walking towards the door.

"I..." Kendall choked out, gaining the brunet's attention. "I-I love you too..." He mumbled. James smiled a bit at him and nodded before leaving, nodding at Carlos to go into Kendall's room and then going back down to his car.

The latino got up from his spot on the couch and scurried into the blond's bedroom where he found his roommate sobbing quietly. "Kendall..." He said softly and carefully approached his friend and sat down next to him. "There, there..." Carlos soothed.

"Carlos..." Kendall mumbled. "I-... I don't know what to do." he whimpered and gulped a bit. "I-... J-James' wife wants kids... a-and James wants kids too... a-and..." He sobbed loudly and Carlos hushed a bit at him.

"It's alright." He said softly. "Just let it out." He mumbled and rubbed comforting circles on the blond's back. "I'm right here, just let it out." He said and Kendall did, sobbing and crying loudly while clinging to his friend's shirt, desperate for some kind of support. It just hurt so bad to know that he couldn't give James what he wanted no matter how hard he tried.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Josephine." James said sternly when he stepped into the living room. "We need to talk." He said and looked at his wife that was sitting in the couch, watching TV. She looked up at him with a confused face.

"What is it?" She asked in her usual snappy tone. James furrowed his eyebrows a bit and realized that he should have done this a long time ago. "James?" Jo asked sharply.

"I can't do this anymore." James said. His wife looked confused. "This." James said and pointed between the two of them. "It's not real and I want real." James said.

"Is this going where I think it's going?" Josephine sighed.

"I want a divorce." James said calmly and was surprised at how easy it was to say.

The blonde woman sighed and shook her head. "Just like I thought." She mumbled and got up. "I don't fucking understand you, James!" She hissed. "One minute you're trying to mend our relationship and now you want a divorce!" She said.

"I've met someone." James blurted out, making his wife gawk at him. "Someone that makes me happy and I... I think you'd be better off with someone that's not me." He said.

"What kind of little slut have you met then James?" Jo snapped. "One of those little whores that chases after your money, huh?" She yelled.

"You shut your mouth!" James growled. "Don't you ever say something like that!" He said firmly, tired of being pushed back and shoved down by Josephine. "I tried, okay?!" he yelled. "I tried to fix things with you but you've been so damn reluctant! You won't go out to eat with me, you don't seem to care when I tell you something nice and you constantly keep kicking me out of the house!" He shouted.

"I can easily do that right now, James." Jo gritted out.

"No!" James shouted and the blonde shut her mouth. "Josephine, darling, I think you've forgotten how's paying the bills in this house. I think you've forgotten that I've paid for the majority of your expenses for the past six years. My name is on the house contract and I'm tired of being kicked out of my own house."

"You bastard!" Jo shrieked. "You can't throw me out!"

"No." James said. "Unfortunately I seem to be too nice for that." he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "But I am going to give you two days." He said. "I'll start arranging the papers and set everything up. I am willing to get you a place to stay for as long as the divorce will take place but after that you'll be on your own."

"Screw you, James!" Josephine hissed before storming out of the house, slamming the door shut on the way out. The brunet let out a long breath and sank down on the armchair by the TV. Suddenly the house seemed so empty and quiet and he didn't know if he liked that or not. But he was glad that he had it done... although he wasn't out of the woods yet he could definitely see an end to it.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Man are you really sure about this?" Logan asked. James sighed and shook his head a bit as he slumped in his seat.

"Yeah... I... I just can't take it anymore." He mumbled. He and Logan was currently seated in James' kitchen with a glass of whiskey each. "It's been going on for far too long... I need this, I think."

Logan nodded slowly. "Yeah, but... Have you really thought this through?" he asked worriedly. "I mean... you've always wanted kids. Josephine is trying to give you that." James glared a bit at the raven haired man in front of him.

"Are you taking her party?" he asked. Logan sighed and shook his head.

"I'm taking no one's party." Logan said. "I just want you to be sure. I don't want you to make any mistakes you'll regret."

"Marrying Josephine was a mistake like that." James muttered and sipped from his drink.

"James." Logan scolded. "What is with you? I remember how much you loved her, how can you just give it all up?" He asked. "You've fought for this."

"I'm fighting for something else this time." James said. "I'm fighting for what's right. I'm fighting for something that's real." he said and looked at Logan. "I-..." he mumbled thinking at Kendall for a minute and not being able to hold back a tiny smile.

Logan frowned a bit. "I know that look..." he said. "You've met someone, haven't you?" he asked worriedly. James nodded slowly and down the rest of his drink with a wince. "Oh dear, who is it?" Logan asked.

James hesitated a bit and weighted his glass in his hands and studied the small carvings in the crystal glass. He wanted to tell Logan. He told Logan everything, they were best friends and had been since high school. Yet he was hesitating.

"James." Logan urged.

"It's Kendall." James sighed.

"Kendall..? The little blond boy?" Logan questioned and furrowed his eyebrows. "James, are you insane?" He asked loudly. "You must be out of your mind!" He said and shook his head. James glared at him.

"Yeah? Well I suppose I am then." James said. "Sorry for falling in love with the only one who's been nothing but supportive and loving towards me for the past years. Sorry for falling for the one who's finally loving me back."

The raven haired man frowned a bit and looked a little ashamed. "I-I'm sorry, James." He said.

"It's fine." James said after calming down a bit. "I just... I need some sleep after this." Logan nodded. "Sorry, it's just a lot lately." James said.

"I understand." Logan mumbled. "Just... take it easy, okay?" he asked. James nodded a little and Logan left.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I know what you're thinking because so am I. FINALLY! James, I'm proud of you. You took a big step today. Good job!**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I really hope you liked it! Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Kendall." James whispered and nudged the blond a bit. "Kendall, please wake up." He mumbled and pressed a kiss against the smaller male's temple. Kendall stirred a bit and hummed quietly. "Kendall."

"James..?" The blond murmured quietly and peeked his eyes open. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" He asked confusedly and sat up. He let out a yawn and stretched a bit. "Did Carlos let you in?" He asked but was silenced by a soft pair of lips.

It took a moment for him to process but then he kissed back and got pushed back down against the mattress. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." James said quietly. "But... I just... wanted you to know that I've talked to Josephine."

"W-What did she say?" Kendall asked nervously and gulped. "What did you say?"

"I... threw her out." James said. "We're getting divorced." Kendall's eyes shot open.

"What?!" He exclaimed and shot back up, only to crash into James. "Are you serious?!" James nodded. "R-Really?" He asked. The brunet nodded once more and suddenly Kendall felt really bad. "J-James... w-what about kids?" he couldn't help but ask. "You said you've always wanted kids."

"Yeah?" James mumbled.

"I-... I can't exactly... you know... give you any." The blond mumbled and blushed. James pressed his lips against Kendall's again. "Mm." Kendall hummed and wrapped his arms around James' neck.

"But no one can love me as well as you." James mumbled in between kisses. "I want you far more than I want a child." He continued and crawled down next to the blond. Kendall sighed happily and snuggled close to James' chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall cooed. "But... You're breaking my rules right now." He said and tugged at James' shirt. The brunet laughed quietly and leaned down to kiss the blond before shedding his clothes and crawling back into bed and falling asleep next to the one he loved the most.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

Kendall hummed happily as he looked through the magazine he held. James had given him the day off and had gone to get the right papers for his divorce. The blond had decided to go to work anyways and sit by his desk and get the day's work done. Sorting a few emails and answering a few calls.

He was currently looking at places to travel. He had been itching to go somewhere and he secretly hoped that James and he would be able to travel together. Maybe a possible honeymoon? How about somewhere warm, since James looked so good without a shirt... or a cold place so that they would have to snuggle real close to stay warm.

The blond smiled happily and flipped the page. "Excuse me." Josephine said and cleared her throat. "I am looking for James." She said coldly and Kendall gulped.

"He's not in." He announced.

"Where is he?" Jo asked.

"He's out running some errands." Kendall said timidly. "Um... He'll be back in an hour or so." he explained and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Would you like me to tell him that you were here?" he asked politely.

"No, it's quite alright." She said and eyed the blond. Her eyes stuck to him for a while, suspiciously eying him while he worked. "That's an interesting ring you've got there." She said and nodded at Kendall's hand. "Are you married?" She asked. Kendall gulped.

"I-... No." He said shyly and blushed a bit. "I-I'm engaged." he said and smiled timidly.

"Oh." The woman said and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, congratulations." She said and smiled sweetly at him. Kendall nodded and smiled back.

"Thank you." He said. His phone rang and he gulped a bit seeing James' name flicker across the screen.

"Don't mind me." Jo said. "Go ahead and answer." Kendall gulped again and picked up the phone.

"_Hi, Kendall. Are you home? I got us some coffee and some carrot cake. I'd love to share it." _James said, voice filled with happiness.

"I'm at the office." Kendall said and glanced at Jo before looking back down at his desk. "I thought I'd get some of the work done." he said and chuckled stiffly.

"_Oh, alright, that's very nice of you. But I did give you the day off, you don't have to do that, you know." _James said. _"Hey, I'm a minute away from the office. I'll be right up, okay?"_

"Okay." Kendall said. "Goodbye." He said and hung up. Jo eyed him as he put his phone away and smiled at him again.

"You know. I can't help but think about it..." She said and leaned over the desk. "But that ring you've got there, it's a bit familiar." She said. "May I look at it?"

"I-I'd rather not-" Kendall mumbled and gulped. "I-It's rather precious to me." The woman nodded slowly and narrowed her eyes slightly before leaning back. "I-I'm s-sorry..."

"Oh, by all means." Jo said coldly. "Now tell me, _Kendall._" She gritted out. "When did you first start to go behind my back, hm?" She asked. "How long have you been seeing my husband?" She snapped. Kendall frowned and gulped a bit.

"I-I-" He stuttered and blushed.

"You're the reason he's leaving me, aren't you?!" Jo hissed. "You little whore!" She yelled and slammed her fist against the desk. "How dare you?" She gritted out. "How dare you steal him away from me like that?"

"I'm not-"

"You're the one ruining my life!" Josephine hissed. "You whore! I hope you burn in hell!" She gritted out and turned around to leave only to spot James coming their way. "You." She growled and stomped over to her husband. "You. You cheated on me!" She yelled. "You're leaving me for a whore! You're leaving me for a little boy!"

"Josephine!" James yelled. "Stop it right now!"

"He's just a little boy, James." The blonde woman said and pointed at the younger male by the desk that was frowning really badly. "He's never going to be able to give you what you want the most. I can." She said.

"N-No." Kendall said, finally speaking up. "Y-You've been cheating on his too!" He squeaked.

"What?" James asked.

"D-Dak isn't the gardener." Kendall said. "I-I caught them together when I went to your house the first time. I-I didn't say anything... b-because I didn't want to get into trouble." he said. James stared at his wife.

She scoffed and sent a glare Kendall's way. She turned to James and looked up at him with empty eyes. "Well, James." She said. "I suppose there's no reason to hide that anymore." She said. "Yes, I cheated on you but I came to my senses and broke it off, unlike yourself." She hissed and snorted.

"Get out." James said.

"I plan to." Josephine hissed and stormed off, leaving Kendall and James alone. Kendall gulped a bit and frowned terribly.

"J-James, I'm s-sorry!" he whined. The brunet strode across the room and enveloped the smaller boy in a tight hug. "I-I'm sorry!" He whined. "I didn't mean to ruin everything."

"Hush, love." James said. "You're not ruining anything." He assured. "Now, let's go home and stop worrying for a while." He continued softly. Kendall gulped and nodded. "Come here." James said and took a gentle hold of the blond's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Geez... I feel so bad yet not. Let's see where the story takes us, shall we?**

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm going to sell the house, once Josephine and I have gotten divorced." James mumbled as he drank his coffee. Kendall looked up from his spot by the kitchen counter. They were at Kendall's place, Carlos wasn't at home.

"Really?" Kendall asked. James nodded.

"Yeah. It's... too big. Contains too many memories." He said and sighed. "Besides... It's not really my style." He said and grinned sheepishly. Kendall chuckled. "I was thinking of buying an apartment instead. I mean... I travel a lot and don't spend much time at home so an apartment is just perfect."

Kendall nodded. "It sounds pretty good." he said.

"I was also meaning to ask you... if you'd like to move in with me... when I get one." He mumbled. Kendall's eyes widened. "If you'd like that is." James was quick to say. Kendall nodded eagerly and shot forward and hugged James.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I do! I do! I do!" He cheered and laughed happily. James chuckled a bit and wrapped his arms around the excited blond.

"Thank you, Kendall." James said happily and smiled. The blond smiled at him and pulled away and looked at the ring on his finger for a minute. "You sure like to look at that old thing." James chuckled. Kendall nodded.

"I love it." He said. "O-Or is that bad?" he asked and blushed a bit. James shook his head.

"Not at all. It's very sweet." He said. "It makes me really happy." He said and nudged the smaller male a bit. Kendall giggled and smiled a bit and just then Camille came in through the door and let out a long 'aw'.

"You two are too cute!" She squealed and smiled at James and Kendall. James chuckled happily and Kendall blushed a bit. "What are you up to? Besides being so darn adorable?" She asked.

"Just talking." Kendall mumbled shyly. James smiled at him a bit before turning to Camille.

"What do you think of a penthouse near the park?" He asked. "I've heard you're into interior design. Maybe you'd like to help out?" He suggested.

The young woman lit up and nodded excitedly. "I'd LOVE to help out." She said. "Oh! It's going to be fabulous!" She said and bounced around. "Wait... what am I designing?" She asked and stopped for a second to look confused.

"My and James' apartment." Kendall said. Camille processed for a while before lighting up.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed and ran over to the two males and hugged them both. "Oh gosh, I'm so happy for you!" She said and smiled. "It would be an honor to help you two out!" She said. "It shall be my legacy!" She said and got a determined look on her face.

"Thanks..." Kendall said shyly.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Well, if it isn't the little whore?" Jo said coldly and looked down at Kendall with judging eyes. Kendall gulped a bit. "What are you still doing here? Working a job that doesn't matter since your sweetheart's paying for everything anyways." She spat out.

"Will you stop harassing him?" James said from the door of the office. "Hi, Josephine." He said when the woman turned to look at him. "Please step inside so that we can get this over with." he said.

Jo snorted and glared at Kendall before walking into the office where James and a lawyer was waiting. Kendall frowned a bit and pulled his shoulders up a bit and returned to work.

It had been almost a month and today was finally the day. James and Josephine was getting divorced for real. Kendall had been so worried and James had been really nervous. Josephine had been at the office a few times and every time it had been the same. She constantly kept calling Kendall 'whore' and 'gold digger' and a bunch of other nasty things.

About an hour later both James, Josephine and the lawyer came out of the office. James shook hands with the lawyer that then shook Josephine's hand before leaving. James sighed a bit and Jo glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah." She said. "It's over now, go ahead and screw your little boy toy now that I'm out of the picture." She hissed. "Goodbye." She gritted out and walked towards the exit. She passed Kendall – that had gotten out of his seat – and shoved him out of the way before leaving.

"O-Ow." Kendall said and rubbed his chest a bit. James frowned and walked over to him.

He gently wrapped an arm around the smaller male's shoulders. Kendall smiled weakly at him and gulped. James sighed a bit and took Kendall's hand in his. "Let's get out of here..." he sighed.

As the two walked down to the car and jumped in reality seemed to come crashing down on Kendall and he turned to James. "You really did it." He said. "Y-You divorced your wife." He said and frowned.

"I did." James said quietly.

"Why?" Kendall asked. "W-Why did you do it? Why did you divorce her, James?" The blond asked and shook his head. "She can give you kids. She wanted to give you a kid, James." He said and gulped. "I can't give you kids."

"I divorced her to be with you." James said. "And it doesn't matter. I don't need any kids for as long as I've got you." He continued and turned right by when the lights turned green.

"But I want you to be happy, James." Kendall whined. "I want to give you what you want. But I can't give you any kids." He said. "I can't give them to you, no matter how hard I try!" He cried and suddenly tears was spilling from his eyes.

James frowned a bit and pulled over. "Kendall..." he said softly and turned to the crying blond.

"I'm sorry, James." Kendall said. "I wish I could. I really do, but I can't." He whimpered. "I can't ever. I'm sorry." He said and sobbed. The brunet sighed a bit and grabbed a gentle hold of Kendall's chin and tilted his head up.

Kendall sobbed a bit but looked up and met James' hazel eyes. "I love you." James said. "I don't want kids all that bad, Kendall." He said. "It was just something I said." He mumbled. "Please don't bash yourself like that." He pleaded.

The blond hesitated a bit before nodding and gulping. "O-Okay." He said. "I-I'll try." He said. James smiled softly and leaned over and placed a gingerly kiss on the blond's lips.

"Good." He murmured. "May I take you out for dinner tonight? And after that I'd very much like to start planning _our_ wedding." He said. Kendall's breath hitched and he nodded eagerly. James smiled lovingly at him and ruffled the blond's hair. "So are you a church kind of person? Or could you imagine an outside wedding?"

_linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"I like the green ones." Kendall said and pointed down into the catalog. "But I think the glasses on this one is better."

"I agree." James said. "But what do you think of the cake?" He asked. Kendall hummed a bit. "Red velvet sounds good, doesn't it?" Kendall chuckled a bit and nodded.

"If you want red velvet then that's what we're having." He chirped and leaned his head against James' shoulder. He sighed a bit and the brunet wrapped an arm around him while continuing to flip through the catalogs and mindlessly looking through them. "Hey, James..." Kendall mumbled.

"Mhm?" James hummed and squeezed the blond's shoulder a bit. "What is it, love?" He asked.

"When... a-are you ever... A-Are you ever going to make love to me?" Kendall asked. James chuckled.

"You're awfully hung up on that subject." He said. Kendall shrugged.

"Yeah... it's just... You've been divorced for a long time now... and we've been together for a long time." He mumbled and blushed a bit. James kissed the top of his head. "It's not that I'm impatient or needy... I'm just wondering why we haven't... you know... done it yet."

James sighed a bit and rested his head on top of the blond's. "You seem very eager on it." James mumbled. Kendall smiled sheepishly and tilted his head up to look at James.

"I just... you know... I love you and I want to... be with you." Kendall stuttered and blushed. James laughed softly and the blush on the blond's cheeks got deeper. James leaned forwards and kissed his temple lovingly.

"I want to be with you too." He murmured. "I want to be with you so badly. I just want you." He said and let out a shaky breath. "I've wanted you since the day I saw you. I've just wanted to have you. Wanted you to be mine."

"I-I'm yours." Kendall said. "I'm yours, James." He chanted and nodded while James ran his thumb over his bottom lip. "I'll always be yours." He said and placed a kiss on James' thumb. "I'm yours for as long as you'll have me."

"I love you so much." James hummed and got off his chair. Kendall frowned and whined a little and eagerly wrapped his hands around James neck as the brunet picked him up. The blond was quick to wrap his legs around the taller male's waist.

James walked into the bedroom and never once broke the passionate kiss and when he got to the bed he sat the blond down on it and climbed on top of him. Kendall smiled and scooted a little further up on the bed and waited for James' next move.

"Have you ever done this before?" James asked. Kendall nodded a little and allowed James to peel his t-shirt off and kiss his collar bone.

"James..." He sighed and fisted the soft sheets in his hands. The brunet pulled away and shed his own shirt before diving back down and capturing his lover's lips in a heated kiss. Kendall whined and tugged at James' pants. "Off..." He managed to choke out. "Take them off."

James nodded breathlessly and fumbled with his belt and zipper. Kendall got impatient pretty quickly and gently swatted the brunet's hands away and got the pants off of his fiancé. "Gosh..." James sighed and kicked his pants off the rest of the way and threw them off the bed.

When he looked up against Kendall was already trying to get out of his jeans and arched his back and lifted his hips off the bed to snake out of the tight pants. James groaned and helped him pull the jeans off.

Kendall giggled and sat up and hugged the brunet's chest. "I love you." He said. "I want you, James." The brunet nodded and leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against Kendall's neck. "I'm yours." Kendall sighed.

James smiled at him and placed a light kiss on the blond's cheek before bringing his hands to gently massage his lover's hips and pull his underwear down.

* * *

**Hey! Another chapter just for you!**

**Note: There is actually kind of a timejump between the divorce and well... the night it goes down. I'm warning you now. Next chapter will be an attempted smut thingy and again I'm WARNING YOU that I'm super bad at writing those things so... don't laugh too bad xD**

**In any case, thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoy it! Love you all!**


	26. Chapter 26

"You're beautiful." James murmured once Kendall had shed his last piece of clothing. Kendall blushed slightly and smiled a bit. "Are you ready for this?" James asked. The blond giggled.

"I'm ready, James." Kendall said softly. "But I want you naked first." He said and grinned. James chuckled a bit and then too removed his own boxers and then leaned down to kiss his fiancé. Kendall hummed happily and wrapped his arms around James' neck and pulled him down on top of him.

The kiss turned heated and almost desperate after a while and soon both males were panting harshly and Kendall was nearly clawing at James' back and urging him to continue. Then he remembered that this was actually their first time ever together and it made Kendall beam with happiness and feel so happy that he barely knew what to do with himself.

The blond let go of James' back but kept kissing him and reached for the nightstand and got out a small bottle of lube. "James." He panted and broke the kiss. "Help me." He said and sat up a little, accidentally bumping his nose into James' on the way up. Kendall chuckled and James took the small bottle from him and opened it.

"Relax." He mumbled. Kendall smiled a little while James squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and brought them down to the blond's entrance. Kendall sucked in a harsh breath as he watched. He gasped slightly as James slipped a finger inside of him. It had been quite a long time since he had had anything down there.

"Mm, James..." Kendall moaned and James continued to prepare him a bit and then slowly pulling out and adding another finger. "Oh, god..." Kendall moaned and sank his teeth into his bottom lip.

"Am I doing it wrong?" James asked and tried to angle his fingers in a different direction.

"You're doing it so _right_." Kendall moaned and urged the brunet to continue and James pretty quickly gained the courage to try different things and experiment a bit. Soft moans and pants escaped the blond and it turned James on to no end. "More, James... please." Kendall said.

James looked the blond in the eyes and was completely struck with awe. Kendall eyes sparkled in the semi darkness and he had the most loving and pleading look while watching him. James added yet another finger but Kendall never once broke eye contact and stared straight into James hazel eyes. The brunet nearly froze when Kendall winced a bit and shut his eyes tight.

"Ken?" James asked worriedly and tried pulling his fingers out. Kendall stopped him.

"No. Just... go slow." Kendall said. "Haven't done this in a while... n-need to get used to it." Kendall said. "Just go slow, I'll be fine." he said and James slowly nodded and resumed his task to prepare his lover.

James thought he'd explode. Kendall was constantly gulping down moans and groans and the rhythm of his chest rising and falling was quickening and soon he was panting like he had been running for miles. The blond sank his teeth into his bottom lip and looked up at James with half lidded eyes and opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a pleasured whine.

James smirked and thrusted his fingers harder into his lover and then flinched a bit when Kendall gasped and moaned loudly. "Kendall?"

"H-Hit there again!" Kendall gasped. "Please, hit there again, James." The blond mewled and rocked his hips down on James' long fingers.

James felt his dick jump at the sight of Kendall basically fucking himself on his fingers and forced himself to take a few breaths as he continued to rub his long fingers against that one spot that seemed to have Kendall go crazy.

"James. I'm ready." Kendall said suddenly. "I need you."

The brunet slowly pulled his fingers out and soon Kendall had his arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him passionately. James moaned and Kendall took a gentle yet firm grip on James' erection and gingerly let his fingers trace down it.

"Are you really ready for me?" James asked and stroked his hand over the blond hair and then brought it down to caress Kendall's flustered cheek. Kendall smiled at him and leaned away from James and grabbed a condom from the nightstand. "Do you keep everything in there?" James asked with his eyebrows arched and Kendall gave him an innocent look.

"Maybe." He said and carefully opened the small package and scooted closer to James. "Want me to put it on or...?" He asked and James felt his heart pump faster than ever. This was happening. It was really happening and now he wondered why they had never done this before.

"Yeah..." He said quietly and his lover tenderly rolled the condom onto his member. The blond laid back down and James slowly positioned himself in between his legs and placed a kiss on Kendall's soft lips. "You ready?" James asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, just go slow." He said and spread his legs a little more and took a few deep breaths. James gulped and slowly and as carefully as he could eased his way inside of his lover. James gasped feeling Kendall tight around his dick. Warm, soft and absolutely breathtaking.

"Oh, god..." James moaned and Kendall smiled at him while trying to get used to the intrusion himself.

"J-Just wait a little... I-I just gotta... I have to-..." He whined but got interrupted by James pressing his lips against his. "Hmf!" Kendall got out but quickly went with it and soon forgot all about the pain and rocked his hips a bit. "Y-You can move." He said and James nodded a bit before slowly withdrawing from the blond's hole before pushing right back inside.

The shorter male let out a long moan and fisted the sheets as James slowly thrusted into him. "F-Feel so good. O-Oh, god. So tight. Oh, Kendall." James babbled and Kendall thought it was the cutest thing ever. He didn't know James was a talker but he thought that it was so hot. It was quite encouraging to hear. He brought his hands up to James' shoulders and let them rest there for a moment before sliding them down the brunet's sides and urging James to go deeper.

"Faster, James. Harder, please..." Kendall begged and James didn't hesitate to comply. The blond was so tight around him and he barely understood what the hell was going on. His mind was clouded by lust, love and warmth. "Oh, god!" Kendall exclaimed and arched his back so much James thought it'd break. "Oh, James!" Kendall yelled. "T-There! Right there!"

The taller male groaned quietly and angled his hips so that he'd brush against that one spot with every thrust. Kendall mewled and dug his short fingernails into James' skin and shrieked with pleasure. He wrapped his pale legs around James' waist and felt small tears trickle down his cheek.

"I love you, James." He whined and suddenly he was sobbing all over the place. Crying and sniffling and just being completely pathetic. It made James still his moves and he quickly brought his hand up to wipe his lover's tears away.

"Kendall? What's wrong? Does it hurt? Please don't cry." He said and tried to console the blond.

"I just love you so much." Kendall said. "I love you so much I want to cry." He continued and stretched his neck so that he could kiss the brunet. "Please don't stop. I want to go on. Don't leave me like this." He pleaded.

"I won't ever leave you, love." James murmured and the blond begged him to continue, which he did, thrusting into Kendall's warmth in a fast yet deep manner.

"Touch me, James. Please." Kendall pleaded. "Please touch me." He said and the brunet shifted slightly and wrapped his warm hand around his lover's member. "Oh!" Kendall gasped. "Oh, yeah!" He gasped and threw his head back and wrapped his arms around the brunet, trying to touch every single inch of him that he could reach.

"Fuck, Kendall..." James moaned and relished the feeling of Kendall's hands roaming over his body.

"C-Close..." Kendall whined and James couldn't even respond with words and nodded wordlessly while thrusting deep and hard into the blond. "G-Gonna come..." Kendall gasped and before James knew it Kendall gripped his neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

The blond came with a high pitched shriek, slightly muffled by James' lips and the brunet was absolutely sure that Kendall would be the death of him one day. The blond panted harshly and James only needed a few more thrusts into Kendall's tight heat to get over the edge and fall into a state where he barely knew what was up or down.

James pulled out – just a little too quick – and Kendall winced a bit and watched the brunet roll over to lay beside him. James pulled the condom off and threw it into the general direction of who cares and let his head loll back onto the pillow. Kendall panted as he watched the brunet lie next to him. Chest heaving and Adams apple bobbing when he gulped. A thin layer of sweat was visible on James' skin and made him almost glister in the small amount of light in the room.

"A-Are you okay?" Kendall asked and panted slightly. "James?" He asked worriedly when his fiancé wouldn't answer. "James?" he asked again and rolled over to look at the brunet. James was seemingly passed out and Kendall freaked out. "James?!" he yelled and shook the brunet.

"Hmm...?" James hummed and slowly opened his eyes. "What? Kendall?" He asked and looked dizzy and confused. Kendall let out a long sigh of relief.

"You scared me!" he said. "You passed out!"

"I-I did?" James asked, embarrassed. Kendall nodded and looked extremely worried.

"Yeah, are you really okay?" The blond asked. James panted slightly and shook his head.

"Yeah, I just... I just... I don't think I've ever felt that good." He confessed and shook his head. "It was a good passing out thing." he said and chuckled. Kendall sighed and leaned his head against James' chest. "Are you okay?"

"Sore." Kendall said and yawned. James frowned.

"I'm sorry, love..."

"James." Kendall interrupted. "It's just how it is. It's a good kind of sore." He said. "Makes me feel happy." He said and James leaned back down and closed his eyes. "James?" Kendall asked quietly. James hummed out a lazy response. "We just made love." The blond said.

"We did, didn't we?" James asked and let out an amused sigh.

"Did you like it?" Kendall asked. James laughed tiredly.

"So much I passed out." James said and turned his head to look at the blond. Kendall smiled at him. "And you've definitely done this before" He then said and smirked at the blond, kissing his cheek. The blond nodded shyly.

"Well... yeah." Kendall said and blushed. "It's not like I've been... alone all my life." He said and looked away with an embarrassed smile. "I had a boyfriend before I moved here." He said and chuckled a little.

"You did?" James asked with a soft smile and turned to lie on his side and Kendall nodded. "What was his name?" James asked out of pure curiosity.

"Uh... Beau..." Kendall mumbled and looked a bit nervous. "He was... one of a kind you know." he said. James nodded and wrapped an arm around Kendall's waist. "We were together for almost seven years."

"Wow..." James mumbled. "What happened?"

"I moved here." Kendall said. "We both agreed that I'd be too difficult to have a long distance relationship. He used to always come with me when I traveled the world but... when I decided to actually move here he... he just wasn't up for it. Home for him was always back in Minnesota." he said.

"Do you miss him?" The brunet asked quietly. Kendall took a moment to answer and James took that moment to study his fiancé. Kendall looked so very thoughtful but for some reason James got the impression that Kendall thought about this a lot since he looked so peaceful.

"I miss him." Kendall decided to answer. "I think about him almost everyday." he confessed. "But... I think less and less of him and more and more of you." He said and turned to James with a smile. The brunet smiled back but Kendall's smile faltered for a second. "Beau called me a few days ago."

"Oh?" James asked. Kendall nodded. "What did he say?"

"That he's gotten a job here in New York and he's moving here." Kendall mumbled. "He wanted to see me and catch up."

James nodded. "You should go and see him." He suggested. "See how he is and all." He said and kissed the top of Kendall's head.

"I... I don't know if it's such a good idea." Kendall said. "We haven't spoken for a while and... I don't know. I'm a little scared." he confessed and smiled sheepishly.

"If you're scared that I don't trust you..." James mumbled.

"No, it's not that." Kendall said. "Beau is very unpredictable. I'm worried he's gonna pull some act and... I don't know. I'm just... I wanna settle down I don't want to go on some adventure on which I don't know where I'm going to end up." he sighed. "I just... I want to stay put for once. I want to start a new life with you."

"Really?" James asked and smiled. Kendall nodded. "You're so adorable." The brunet chuckled and hugged the smaller male closer. "But really... I think you should at least call Beau." he said. Kendall shrugged.

"I guess." He said. "I'll call him tomorrow." He promised and leaned his head against James' shoulder. "But right now... I want to sleep." James nodded, agreeing. "Good night, James." Kendall mumbled. James sighed lovingly and grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around them both.

"Night, love."

* * *

**Well, that was that. The story isn't over just yet... ;)**

**Also, have you guys checked out my new story 'He's a Pirate'? Uploaded it a few days ago and let me just tell you how I freaked out when Kendall started talking about pirates on his insta ;) **

**Haha, anyways. I really hope you enjoyed this and thank you so much for reading and supporting! :)**

**See ya later, alligator! **


	27. Chapter 27

"_Kendall! You called!"_ Beau said happily into the phone. _"How are you? I called you a few days ago but you didn't answer."_ He said. _"I'm glad you got my message!"_

"Hi, Beau." Kendall said and smiled a little. His ex sounded just as happy as always. "I'm doing just fine. How are you?" he asked.

"_I'm great! I was just going out for lunch. Would you like to join me?" _Beau asked. Kendall pondered. _"I was hoping you'd know a good place to eat. I don't really know my way around this huge city."_

"Uh..." Kendall mumbled. "I guess, yeah." he said. "Do you know where the Diamond office building is?" He asked. "If you meet me outside that we can go and grab something to eat." He suggested. Beau agreed and Kendall sighed a bit.

James was busy reading through papers but he looked up and smiled when Kendall come into his office. "Hi, honey." he said and smiled. Kendall smiled back and went to kiss James on the cheek.

"Hi. Hey, I just called Beau and we're gonna meet up in a few." He said. "We're gonna have some lunch and catch up." He said. James nodded. "Y-You don't mind do you?" he asked.

"Of course not." James said. "You go out, I'll take care of everything here." He said. Kendall smiled at him.

"I'll come back and help you after lunch." He promised and kissed James before leaving. "Love you." He said and then exited the office and went down to the street. He waited for a few minutes and then heard a familiar voice call out for him.

"Kendall!" Beau called and waved fanatically. "Hey! Kenny!" He called and smiled brightly. Kendall turned around and looked up at the guy hurrying towards him.

"Beau!" Kendall called and waved back. Beau laughed happily and ran up to the blond and hugged him tightly and spun him around. Kendall blinked a few times and gently pried his ex's arms off of himself. "Hey." he said and smiled shyly at the brunet in front of him.

"Hey." Beau said softly and smiled down at Kendall. "You look great." He said.

"Thanks." Kendall mumbled. "Y-You too, I like your new haircut." he said and smiled slightly. Beau chuckled and nodded. "S-So are we gonna go and find something to eat?" Kendall asked. The taller male nodded excitedly and followed Kendall as they walked down the street.

"So Diamond office building." Beau said. Kendall turned to him and noticed that Beau was looking at his small name tag which had his name on it and 'Diamond Office' written on it. "What kind of a place is it?"

"Like a normal office?" Kendall said. "I work there so... yeah." He said and blinked a few times when the brunet laughed. "What?" he asked. Beau shook his head.

"Nothing. I just... never though you'd work in an office." He said. "It's kind of hilarious." He said and nudged Kendall's arm. "You're not really the office kind of guy." he said. Kendall blushed a bit and pouted.

"There's nothing saying a person can't change." He said. "It's a good job and the pay is... well good." he said and then let the other male chuckle all he wanted at that.

Kendall did find it strange that he was all of a sudden hanging out with Beau again. For a minute it was like nothing had changed and the blond wasn't entirely sure of how he felt about that. They went into a diner and sat down by a table by the window. They were served their food and then turned to each other.

"So, how have you been?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, I've been alright..." Beau said. "It's been a few tough years." he said and shook his head. Kendall tilted his head in confusion. "My parents passed away in a car accident just a few months after you left." Beau said.

"Oh, Beau..." Kendall said and frowned. "I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "You should have called me." He said. Beau shrugged a bit. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Because." Beau said. "I just... needed to deal with it myself." he said. Kendall frowned a bit. "So... yeah, I sold their house and my apartment just a few months ago and... decided to move here." Beau said.

"Oh..." Kendall mumbled and could feel the awkwardness build up in him. "W-Why?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Because." Beau said with a smile. "I wanted to see you. You said... that you didn't like the long distance thing, right?" he asked. "Well, I'm here now." he said and Kendall gulped and looked away. "I've missed you so much, Kenny. I should have gone with you when you moved. I've thought about you every day since you left."

"Y-You have?" Kendall asked and stared at Beau.

"Yeah. Everyday." The brunet said softly. "So... what do you say?" He asked, eyes twinkling with hope. "I just... I want to be with you, Kendall." He said and reached out to grab Kendall's hand.

The blond shied back from Beau's touch and shook his head. "I-I can't." he said and pouted. "I-I'm... with someone." he stuttered out and Beau's dazzling smile was quickly hidden by a pair of pouting lips. "I-I just... I met someone a while ago and... well... I really love him and... w-... we're getting married." Kendall said.

"Married?" Beau asked and sounded hurt. Kendall nodded and put his left hand on the table. The silver ring were shining in the sun light and he sighed a bit.

"I'm getting married." Kendall said.

"But..." Beau mumbled. "I thought... I thought that we were..." He mumbled and Kendall didn't want to hear it but he knew it'd come. "I thought that _we_ were going to get married." Beau said. Kendall gulped.

"I can't, Beau." he said. "I love James." He said and frowned. "He's... he's just the one for me."

"You said that about me right before you left." Beau said and looked sad. Kendall quickly went into his defensive state and blushed with shame.

"James is different. He's-"

"Your true love. The only one you can ever imagine yourself starting a life with?" Beau asked and Kendall was beyond surprised at how the taller male had stolen the words straight out of his mouth. "Again." Beau said. "That's just what you said to me. On the airport. Before you kissed me goodbye."

"I..." Kendall got out and sunk deeper into his seat.

"I _love_ you, Kendall." The brunet said. "I know that you love me too." He said. "Tell me that you're over me and I'll walk away but I _know_ that you still love me. I know that we can still have a life together."

"I have to go." Kendall said and got up. He gulped and stared down at the ground. "I-I shouldn't have... I-I'm sorry." he blurted out. Beau got up and shook his head.

"It's alright, Kenny." He said softly. "Come on, I'll follow you back." He said and took a gentle hold of the blond's arm and lead him outside. Beau tossed some money on the table and then followed Kendall back to the office building. "I'll call you. We're clearly not done here." Beau mumbled when they stood outside the big office building.

"I-I-..." Kendall whined and shook his head.

Beau gently hushed at him. "It's okay. I'll leave you for a couple of days." He assured. "I just... Don't give up on me just yet." He begged and leaned down and kissed he blond gently on the lips. "I'll see you around." He murmured before turning around and leaving.

The blond stood like frozen and stared after Beau as he left. He choked out a sob and shook his head. It took him almost a minute to gather enough strength to calm down and then go back upstairs. He went up with the elevator and went into James' office.

"James?" He whined and wiped his eyes. "James?" He called and looked around. His fiancé was nowhere to be seen. The blond went up to the desk and found a small note saying: _Just went out on an errand. I'll be back around two and I promise to bring coffee and your favorite carrot cake. Love you, Kendall. - James._

Kendall sighed hopelessly and sank down in the black leather couch James had in his office. James light trench coat rested on it and the blond pulled it over his shoulders and laid down. He was tired and he wanted to sleep. Preferably forever.

When James came back Kendall was fast asleep. James chuckled lovingly and walked over to the couch and sat down next to his fiancé. The blond didn't move an inch and James leaned down and kissed Kendall on the cheek.

He'd been late. A lot later than he should have been and it was actually time to go home. Most people had already gone home for the day and the office building was close to empty. "Kendall." James whispered but the blond simply hummed in response. "Come on, baby. Let's go home." James said and pulled Kendall up into a somewhat sitting position. Kendall groaned unhappily and James chuckled. "I know, baby. I know." James mumbled and carefully lifted the blond up, holding him like a bride, close to his chest.

Kendall rested his head against James' shoulder and slept on. James hugged him a little tighter and walked out of the office. He cooed little words into Kendall's ear as he walked down to the car and then got in and started it up.

He drove home and then carried Kendall into the apartment building and up to their apartment. "Baby, you need to wake up, or else you'll never be able to sleep later." The blond's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at James. The brunet immediately noticed Kendall's red eyes and frowned. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"J-James." Kendall whined and hugged his fiancé. "James, I t-told you I should have gone to see him!" He cried and James hugged him tightly. "This is horrible, James! I feel horrible!"

"What happened, baby?" James asked and put the blond down on the couch. "Baby, why are you crying?"

"He wants me back, James." Kendall cried. "He keeps bringing up all the things I used to tell him." He said and looked up at James. "He-..." Kendall hesitated. "He wanted me to... rethink." He mumbled and looked away.

"Rethink?" James asked. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Kendall gulped. "He wants me to... get back with him." He said. "He wants me to leave you." He said and frowned while leaning his head against James' chest. "He told me he'd call again and..." he mumbled. "A-And..." He stuttered and sniffled.

"He what, baby? He what?" James asked and tried to console his lover.

"H-He kissed me." Kendall whispered. James' eyebrows furrowed and he tensed up. "And then he left me there... outside the office and... I told you! I told you I shouldn't have gone to see him!" Kendall yelled. "I can't handle a situation like this!"

"Kendall, baby. Calm down." James said softly. "I'm not mad at you." He assured. "Listen to me, I love you so much and... you have every right to be bothered about something like this." He said. "I understand if you're conflicted by this. I get it. You loved this guy. Maybe you still do. It's alright, Kendall."

"B-But..." Kendall whined. James slowly shook his head and caressed the younger male's cheek.

"Kendall. I know you. You're young and you haven't decided things like this yet." James said. "I understand. I've made this mistake too." He said. "I... I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but... I'm afraid... to drag you into this."

"W-What are you talking about, James?" Kendall asked. "Drag me into what?"

"This." James said and took a hold of Kendall's left hand, thumbing on the silver ring. "Kendall. I'm old." James said. "I'm turning thirty three soon." He said. "You're young and you have so much ahead of you."

"A-Are you b-breaking up with me?!" Kendall freaked.

"I'm giving you a choice." James said. "I love you, Kendall. But... I don't want to stop you from living your life."

"James!" Kendall whined. "Don't say that!" He said and frowned while tugging at James' shirt. "You can't leave me! Not now! You promised you'd never leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you, Kendall." James said softly and stroked his hand over Kendall's head. "I'm never leaving you. I just... don't want you to do the mistake I did." He mumbled. "I want you to be happy."

"You are not a mistake, James!" Kendall shouted. "You're the best thing I've ever had. I don't want to leave! I want to marry you!" He yelled. "I don't want Beau, I want you!" He cried and yanked at James' shirt. "Don't leave me, Jamie. Please!" He pleaded.

James swept down and kissed the blond. "I'm not leaving." he said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I." Kendall said. "You're the one that I want." Kendall said and looked up at his fiancé. "I love you so much I barely know what to do with myself." He said. James smiled at him and nodded.

"I love you too, Kendall." he said. "So very, very much."

* * *

**You guys guessed trouble and perhaps there's a chance there will be trouble.**

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Thank you!**

**Love, Hannah**


	28. Chapter 28

Kendall stiffened completely when he spotted Beau walking his way. He was currently out with James on a late lunch and they were on their way home. James squeezed Kendall's hand. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I..." Kendall mumbled.

"Hey, Kendall." Beau said and the blond turned to him.

"H-... Hi, Beau." Kendall said shyly. "Uh..." He mumbled and glanced between his fiancé and his ex. "Um... Beau, this is James. My fiancé." He said. "James, this is Beau." James smiled politely and let go of Kendall's hand to shake Beau's.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you." He said and smiled. Beau nodded and eyed James.

"Yeah." He said. "Nice to meet you too." He said. James nodded and Kendall jumped a bit when James' phone rang. James excused himself to answer and when he walked a few feet away Beau turned to Kendall with his eyebrow arched. "Older man?" He asked.

Kendall blushed. "He's not that old." he mumbled. "He turns thirty three in two months." He said and shifted a bit. Beau nodded. "D-Don't give me that look." Kendall said and frowned. "I know what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking?" Beau asked.

"You're thinking he's too old for me." Kendall said. Beau tilted his head a bit, meaning the blond was right. "He's a good man." Kendall said. "He really loves me." he said.

"What makes you think that?" The brunet asked.

"Because." Kendall said. "He divorced his wife to be with me." He said. "James loves me." He said persistently. Beau sighed a bit and looked slightly troubled.

"He doesn't know you like I do." He said. "Does he know that your sister died when you were a child?" he asked. "Does he know that your favorite snack is jelly beans? That you love sunflowers?" He asked and stepped closer. "Does he know that you love it when you come home and dinner is just leftover pizza and the living room is set up for a movie night? Does he know that you're ticklish... just a few inches above your hand?" Beau asked and tickled the blond just there.

Kendall couldn't help but giggle and pulled his hand back with a silly smile on his face. "Stop it." He giggled.

"See?" Beau asked and smiled. "I also remember that you have a weakness for..." He mumbled and reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a big bouquet of roses. "magic tricks." he said and handed he flowers over to the blond.

Kendall took them and smiled brightly. Beau chuckled and Kendall snapped back to reality. "I-I'm not gonna be persuaded by something like this." he said and handed the bouquet back to Beau.

"Oh, right. Wrong kind of flowers." He said and with a flick of his wrist and a flail with his arm the roses was replaced by sunflowers. "There. Much better." he said and Kendall gawked at him as he was handed the new bouquet.

"I-I-" The blond stuttered.

"Babe, I have something really important to take care of at the office." James said. "If you want to wait for me at home-"

"I'll come with you." Kendall quickly said. "I want to come with you." He said. "I'll help out." He said and took a firm hold of his fiancé's hand. James nodded.

"It was nice to meet you, Beau." James said and smiled at Beau.

"Yeah, I say the same. But... I too have somewhere to be." Beau said and nodded. "Take care, alright? I'll be in touch." He added before waving and then moving on. Kendall let out a sigh when he was out of sight and James eyed him.

"Where did you get the flowers from?" he asked.

"Beau." Kendall mumbled. "He... remembered that they're my favorite." He said and looked up at James. "He remembered a lot of things actually." He said and furrowed his eyebrows. "He remembered... all the things I like..."

"Really now?" James asked. "Like what?"

"Like... all those things he used to do with me." Kendall mumbled. "Like how I love sunflowers, I'm ticklish on my wrists and that I really like magic tricks." he mumbled and smiled sheepishly. James chuckled.

"But does _he_ know that you absolutely adore home cooked food and cheesy love songs? That your favorite place is the one where I bought you lunch for the first time? And I can bet money on the fact that he doesn't know what kind of flavor you'd like on your wedding cake." He said and pulled the blond closer. Kendall blushed.

"I-I guess..." He mumbled. James chuckled

"He's been missing out." James murmured and pecked the blond on the cheek. "Now come on, let's go." He said and wrapped his arm around Kendall's shoulder.

_Linelinelinelinelinelineline_

"What have you got there, James?" Kendall asked curiously and glanced over James shoulder. The brunet quickly turned the papers over and smiled. "What?" Kendall asked and pouted. "You're keeping secrets from me?"

"More like surprises." James said and chuckled. "Also, I called the booking for that hotel you liked. They have an opening in four months."

Kendall lit up and smiled brightly. "The hotel with the crystal fountain outside?" He asked. James nodded. "Oh, James!" Kendall exclaimed and hugged the brunet tightly. "It's going to be so perfect. I'm so excited!" He squealed and let go of James.

"Also... about that surprise..." James mumbled and turned the papers he had over again. Kendall glanced down at them but couldn't make anything out of them. "I... um..." James mumbled and scratched the back of his neck. "I feel so silly." He said. "And extremely pushy and kind of old."

"Yeah, you are getting kind of old." Kendall said and James let out a shaky yet amused breath. "What's up?" Kendall asked and smiled at him.

"I've been doing... you know... some research." James mumbled and awkwardly shifted the papers around on the desk. "About... um... about adoption." He said. Kendall's eyes widened. "It's nothing serious. I've just... been having a look around at the possibilities."

"Really?" Kendall asked excitedly. "You have?" he asked. James nodded. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" Kendall asked and seated next to the brunet. "I've always wanted a little girl, but wouldn't it be fun with a little boy? We could take him to baseball games and I could teach him how to play hockey!" Kendall said.

James chuckled and gulped a bit. "You're... with me on this?" He asked and Kendall nodded eagerly. "Of course, we would have to get married first." James said and Kendall immediately agreed.

The phone rang and Kendall chuckled. "Well, I'm going to go home." he said. "I'll make your favorite pasta for dinner!" He said and jumped up. "Don't you dare tire yourself out because you've promised me to help me move the couch over to the other side of he room." He said. James chuckled and nodded.

The blond hadn't changed one bit since they met.

"I promise. I'll be home early." James said. "Drive safely." He said and kissed his lover goodbye before answering the phone. Kendall waved at him and then skipped out of the office and down to his car.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

So again it took a lot longer than James would have wanted it to. He didn't leave work until quite a few hours after ending hours. If he was going to marry Kendall he'd have to do better than this. Too much work wasn't good for anything.

He made a promise to himself that he'd cut down on work. He was already rich and successful so finding a suitable business partner wouldn't be too hard.

The brunet got out of his car and sighed a bit before grabbing his briefcase and walked towards the elevator and went up to his and Kendall's apartment. Thinking a little more about it he started to wonder if getting this apartment was so good.

Kendall mentioned something about a house once a long time ago. Now James started thinking it was a good idea. "Honey?" James called once he came into the apartment. "Baby, I'm home!" he called and put his briefcase down by the door. "What have I told you about not locking the door?" He called out.

"I-I'm sorry, James." Kendall said from the kitchen. "I-I'm out in the kitchen."

James took his jacket off and hung it on the hanger by the door. "I'm so sorry, I'm late." James said. "Mr. Stetson needed help with that contract I told you about." He said and loosened his tie. "The deal's through now and finally I a few days off." The brunet stepped into the kitchen but stopped. "Oh, I didn't realize we had a guest." He said and looked at Beau.

"Uh... he called and I... um... invited him for dinner." Kendall mumbled and looked a little embarrassed. "How was work?" He asked and smiled when James walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Stressful." James confessed and then turned to Beau that was sitting by the table. "Nice to have you here, Beau." He said and smiled. "I'll just jump into the shower real quick." James said and chuckled a bit.

"Dinner will be ready when you get back." Kendall chirped and James nodded before leaving. Kendall hummed a bit and turned back to the kitchen counter and continued to prepare the food and heat up the stove.

"You're such a housewife." Beau chuckled and Kendall turned to look at him. The blond blushed and pouted childishly.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm not a housewife." He said and sounded almost upset.

"You so are." Beau teased. "You're totally a real housewife. They should put you on the show on TV." He continued and laughed. "You're gonna make such a good wife."

"Oh, shut it..." Kendall muttered and put the food into a frying pan. "I happen to enjoy this life more than I thought I would." He said and smiled to himself. "Settling down might not be as bad as I thought." He said and chuckled.

"I guess..." Beau mumbled. "Too bad you've just decided that. I wanted to invite you to come with me to Africa. I've managed to convince a friend to take me on a tour through the whole continent." he said and smiled. "But you know... you're almost married now and your big and strong husband will probably hit me if I take you away."

Kendall sank his teeth into his bottom lip as he stirred around the food in the frying pan. He'd always wanted to go through the savannah and the big Sahara desert and Beau definitely knew that. "Well..." Kendall mumbled. "It does sound like a bunch of fun..."

"Yeah." Beau said. "It would be a lot of fun." He continued and eyed the blond.

"Maybe..." Kendall mumbled and thought of accepting the offer but thought of better and gulped. "Maybe I-I'll ask James." He mumbled. "We haven't really decided where to go on our.. um... honeymoon." He said and blushed.

"Oh, I see." The brunet by the table said and nodded. "Well, a honeymoon should be _really _special." Beau said. "I've always liked Europe. Italy is really nice."

"Beau." Kendall said and sighed. "_We_ have always liked Italy." He mumbled. "Especially at-"

"At spring." Beau said. "I know, I know." he sighed and shook his head. "I guess I still have this idea that you'll give me another chance. I have a hard time letting go, I suppose." he said and shrugged.

"Beau..." Kendall said and finally turned around. "You're a great guy. One of the best guys in the entire world." he said. "There's probably millions of people out there that would do anything for you."

"Not you." The brunet sighed and Kendall frowned a bit and walked up to him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I've changed."

"You haven't changed." Beau said. "You're exactly the same. Happy, cheerful and excited. You're the same guy you were when you left." Beau said. "You're just confused." He muttered and got up. Kendall frowned a bit and just then James entered the kitchen.

"Beau..." Kendall mumbled.

"Thank you, but I have to go." The shorter brunet said. "It was good to see you." He said and smiled politely at James before waving at Kendall and then leaving the apartment.

* * *

**Hey guys! Another update! Yay!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and the fact that you're actually reading and wow! I really hope you enjoy! Thank you! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

"What was that all about?" James asked worriedly. Kendall shrugged a bit and turned back to the stove.

"I don't know. He was just... weird." He said and sighed. "I think he still wants me to change my mind." He mumbled and turned to look at James. "He... actually tried to convince me with a trip to Africa." He said and chuckled. The small laugh was stiff and unamused and James noticed.

The tall brunet slowly approached his fiancé and hugged him from behind, resting his head on the blond's shoulder. "You know that you can change your mind if you'd like." He said. "You're still young. You have a whole world out there to explore."

"I-..." Kendall mumbled. "I'm done exploring the world... for now." He said.

"Are you so sure about that?" James asked.

The blond was quiet for a long time and seemed to be deep in thoughts while skillfully handling the food. "We had a plan." He mumbled and James blinked a few times. "Beau and I had this crazy plan..." Kendall mumbled and couldn't help but chuckle. "That we were going to travel the world together and get married once on every continent. Starting with Africa." He said and sighed a bit. James kept listening as the blond continuously sighed. "We were going to see all the wonders of the earth. Experience miracles together. We... we were so sure of it." Kendall said and turned to his fiancé. "I'm not so sure anymore."

"I don't want you to regret anything later." James said.

"I'm not regretting anything I've ever done with you." He said and smiled up at the handsome brunet. "Wanna know a secret?" He asked. James nodded slowly. Kendall walked up to him and wrapped his arms around James' middle. "Sometimes... I just... you know... I feel like you can undo my mistakes. I feel like being with you will turn any of my mistakes into... good things. It's like I'm redeeming myself with you."

"Really?" James asked and the blond nodded. "Well, do you want to know one of my secrets?" He asked.

"Didn't think you were supposed to have secrets to your loved ones." Kendall said but smiled. "But I really wanna know this secret of yours." He said and grinned. James laughed softly.

"I feel younger when I'm with you." James chuckled and hugged the blond. Kendall laughed.

"Aw." He said and giggled. "That's the sweetest thing anybody's ever said to me!" he said happily. James chuckled.

"Maybe I'll stay young forever if I'm with you." he said. "At heart at least." He added and smiled down at the blond.

Kendall smiled up at him and then let him go to make sure the food wasn't burning. "Hey, James... can I ask you a question?" He mumbled and nibbled a bit on his bottom lip. James nodded a yes and took a seat by the small table. "Do you think I'm a housewife?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"What?" James asked.

"A housewife." Kendall repeated.

"Uh... I'm not so sure I understand the question..." James mumbled confusedly and frowned a bit.

"Do you think I'm... you know... I-I don't know." Kendall sighed. "Forget it. I don't know where I was going with that." He mumbled and put the food on a plate. "Here you go." he said and served his fiancé and then himself.

"It smells wonderful, honey." James said.

"Oh, just you wait until the dessert." Kendall chuckled and started eating his food.

James hummed a bit as he chewed on his food. "Does the dessert involve you?" he asked seductively and Kendall blushed a bit. "Because that's the kind of dessert I'd like." James murmured and reached over the small table to rub Kendall's hand a bit.

"We'll see." Kendall said and smiled a bit. "_Maybe_ I had something planned for the night." He confessed and giggled. "Maybe." he repeated and James chuckled and leaned over the table and kissed the blond on the lips.

"I love you." He said softly and smiled. Kendall blushed and smiled shyly.

"I love you too."

_linelinelinelinelinelineline_

"_I'm very much looking forward to it, Kendall. I'm so happy for you."_

"Thanks, mom." Kendall said as he balanced his phone on his shoulder. He was in the middle of writing down invitations and looking over the table placements. "I can't wait for you to come here and meet him." He said.

"_Yes, I'll come and visit you tomorrow but I have some business to tend to before the wedding." _Mrs. Knight said softly. _"He's treating you right, isn't he?"_

"Of course he is." Kendall said and smiled up at his fiancé as he came into the room. James smiled back at him and went over to the blond and kissed the top of his head. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Kendall said. "Okay, I love you too. Bye." He said and hung up the phone.

"Hi." James murmured and wrapped his arms around Kendall's shoulders and looked down at the table. "What are you up to?" He asked and Kendall smiled.

"Writing invitations." He said. "And I really don't think that Camille should sit at the same table as your mother." He added and James nodded.

"You're right." he said. "I didn't even notice that." He chuckled and kissed Kendall on the cheek. "I'm lucky to have such an observant fiancé." He said lovingly. The blond blushed and giggled.

"Yeah." He said. "Hey, my mom's coming over tomorrow night. She wanted to meet you before the wedding." he mumbled nervously. "I-Is that alright?"

"Of course it is." James said. "I'd very much like to meet her too." He said. "I'll reserve a table at the-"

"Actually..." Kendall interrupted. "I was thinking we could cook dinner at home." He said. "I think she'll really like the kitchen. Mom's always been really happy about the little things." he said and James blinked a few times and then nodded.

"Y-Yeah..." he said. "Yeah, that sounds great." He said. Kendall noticed that slight pause and frowned a bit, thinking James was upset about it. Kendall carefully turned around and looked up at him.

He eyed the handsome brunet a while and then grabbed his hand. "Are you alright, James?" He asked. "I-... If you want to go out then we can totally do that too." He said. James quickly shook his head.

"No." He said. "Dinner at home is perfect." he said. "I'm just so... you know... parents-in-law and Josephine... and..." he sighed and shook his head. "She always wanted to go out." He said. "We'd always go to the same restaurant. The Marea."

"Oh." Kendall said. "That's the fancy restaurant, right?" he asked. James nodded.

"It's kind of a habit to always go there whenever parents-in-law are mentioned." he said with a sheepish smile and a shrug. Kendall nodded slowly.

"W-We could go there if you'd like." He suggested. James shook his head.

"No, really. It's fine." He said. "Home cooked dinner is what I like the best." he said. "It was always Josephine who wanted to go out. I... I guess I just have that habit left." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

Kendall smiled and got out of his chair. "It's fine." he said. "I guess it's hard to teach old dogs to sit." He said with a grin.

"Are you calling me old?" James asked and gasped a little.

"Maybe." Kendall said innocently and smiled. James pulled him into a tight hug and glared softly at him.

"You're saying that word an awful lot lately." He pointed out. The blond shrugged. James let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "I have a meeting tonight by five but after that I was thinking that maybe we could go out for dinner?" He suggested.

Kendall nodded eagerly. "I'd love to!" He chirped. "Maybe we can go and see that new movie too?" he asked. "Please?" he begged and gave the brunet his most pleading look. James chuckled and nodded.

"Anything for you, love." He said and leaned down to kiss the blond on the lips.

"Oh!" Kendall exclaimed and pulled away. "I almost forgot!" he said and ran off, leaving James confused and alone in the kitchen. "I got you a gift!" Kendall cheered and came back with a black shopping bag.

"Really now?" James asked. "As I recall it it's not any special day today." He said. Kendall giggled.

"No, but I saw it and I couldn't help myself." He said and handed the box to his fiancé. "Open it!" He urged and giggled. James sighed a bit and took the bag from the excited blond and opened up the small box. "Surprise!" Kendall cheered and jumped up and down. "It's cute, isn't it?" He asked and James couldn't help but chuckle as he picked the tie up from the box.

"It's cute." James confirmed.

"Do you like it?" Kendall asked hopefully and James smiled lovingly at him.

"I love it." He said and loosened the tie he was currently wearing and put on the one he just got. It was a blue tie with a small penguin on it. Kendall beamed at him and looked way too happy about the tie.

James smiled down at the blond and Kendall tilted his head as he eyed that tie. "I think it looks great." He said and smiled while fiddling slightly with the tie. James chuckled.

"It sure does." he said and gave his lover a hug. "Thank you, Kendall." He said and smiled.

"You're welcome!" Kendall chirped.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Some backstory, a little bit of this and that and of course some Kames fluff :3**

**That feels pretty good :)**

**Thank you all for reading! I really hope you enjoy! Thank you! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

"I'm leaving, James." Kendall said and peeked into James' office. "Don't be late. Mother will be over around six." He reminded his fiancé with a smile. "Oh, and don't worry about those documents you were gonna get. I'll pick them up on my way home." He said.

James looked up from his laptop and smiled. "Great, thank you." He said and Kendall beamed at him and nodded. "I'll see you after the meeting." James said and waved a bit when the blond skipped out of the office.

The handsome brunet had a meeting in just an hour and for once he was really nervous. The meeting was with Mrs. Taylor. Josephine's mother. She'd said it was very urgent and James just hoped that she wouldn't hate him too much after he had left her daughter.

James had always been relatively close to Mrs. Taylor and even though he was worried he had a feeling she wouldn't yell at him, at least.

"James?" He heard Mrs. Taylor say and he looked up. She was early.

"Ah, Mrs. Taylor. It's... um... It's good to see you." James said and got up and went over to the woman and smiled nervously at her. She sighed a bit but smiled a bit at him.

"Don't worry, James. I'm not here to scold you." She assured. "Though I am here to talk about Josephine." She continued and James tensed a bit.

"O-Of course." he said. "Have a seat." He offered and his former mother-in-law sat down in the chair he gestured at. "Um... Josephine you say?" James asked and took a seat behind his desk. "Is there a problem?"

"She's... acting very difficult." Mrs. Taylor mumbled. "She hasn't been the same since you two got divorced." She continued and looked a little worried.

"I-I'm sorry, Anna." James said. "I really didn't mean for it to turn out as it did." James said and looked worried.

"No, it's alright, James." Mrs. Taylor said and shook her head. "I do understand your reasons." She said calmly. "One cannot chose who to love." She mumbled and sighed a bit. James gulped and nodded. "I'm happy for you, I truly am." Mrs. Taylor mumbled. "But... I was just thinking... wondering and even hoping that maybe you could... talk to Josephine?" She asked.

"Talk to her about what?" James asked.

"I don't know. Anything." Mrs. Taylor said. "Just... She won't talk to me. She won't talk to anyone except that guy she's been with for a while."

"Dak?" James asked and the woman across the desk nodded with a sigh. "I didn't know they still saw each other." He said. "But... I could... try to call?" He suggested. "If she'll pick up I guess I'll talk to her."

Mrs. Taylor lit up and smiled at him. "Would you do that?" She asked and James nodded. "You're a good man, James." She continued. "But that tie..." She said and rolled her eyes. James blushed a bit and chuckled nervously.

"It was a gift from my fiancé." He said. "He really wanted me to wear it." He mumbled and scratched the back of his neck.

There was a slight pause and Mrs. Taylor seemed to be thinking. "James, do you mind me asking..." She mumbled. "How long have you been... you know... um..." She mumbled and looked a bit embarrassed. "Attracted to men?" She asked and James blinked a few times and shook his head.

"Actually..." He said. "I've... never really been attracted to another man in this way before." He confessed. "But this time it just... it felt right." he said. "It felt like it was meant to be." He said and felt his thoughts drift towards the blond boy he called his lover.

"I see." Mrs. Taylor mumbled. "I'm happy for you, James." She said and got up. "And thank you. It means a lot to me that you're willing to do this." She said. James nodded and got up. He smiled a bit at his former mother-in-law.

"Thank you, Anna." He said. "And I will try to talk to her. I promise." He said and got a hug from the woman. "And don't hesitate to come here again if you'd need me." He added. "Even if Josephine and I aren't married anymore both you and John, and Josephine if she'd need it, are welcome here." James said.

"Thank you, James." Mrs. Taylor said. "You're a good man." She repeated and smiled up at the brunet. "Take care, alright?" She said and let go of him. James nodded.

"Likewise, Anna." he said. "Drive safely." He told her when she left. James sighed a bit when she left and pondered a while if he should call Josephine or not. He decided that it could wait. He was already a little late and he didn't need Kendall to be mad at him so he packed up and went home.

_Linelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Mom!" Kendall cheered and jumped forward and hugged his mother tightly. "I've missed you so much!" He said and smiled at her. Mrs. Knight chuckled and nodded.

"I've missed you too, Kenny." She said. "You visit far too little." She said with a stern yet playful look. "Now, where's Prince Charming I've been hearing so much about?" She asked and looked around.

"He's still at work." Kendall mumbled and blushed. "He just called a minute ago and said that he's on his way." He quickly explained. "He's just really busy."

"Not too busy, right?" Jennifer asked. Kendall chuckled.

"He's promised to cut down the work so that we can spend some more time together." he explained. "He always works late and he felt guilty that I got so worried about him." He said and chuckled a bit.

"That's nice." Mrs. Knight said and smiled. "So do I get a tour of the apartment?" She asked and Kendall nodded eagerly and showed her around in the large apartment. "It's so nice, Kenny. Did Camille help you?" She asked.

Kendall smiled sheepishly and nodded. "You know me. And her. She's the one to ask when it comes to interior design." He said with a shrug. The front door opened and the noise of a set of keys rang out.

"Hello? I'm home!" They heard James call and moments later he stood in the doorway with a stressed smile. "Hi!" He said. Kendall jumped up and smiled brightly.

"Mom." He said and walked over to his fiancé and pushed him over to his mother. "I would like you to meet James Diamond." He said. "My fiancé." he said and introduced James to his mother. The handsome brunet chuckled a bit and shook Jennifer's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." he said.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you too, James." Mrs. Knight said. "I've heard so much about you." She said. Kendall suddenly gasped and smiled up at James.

"You're wearing your new tie!" he exclaimed happily and James felt his heart pound a little faster when he saw the smile on Kendall's lips.

"Of course, I told you I loved it, didn't I?" he said and leaned down to place a kiss on the blond's cheek. Kendall looked as if he was about to explode with happiness and Jennifer smiled at them both. "Now, Mrs. Knight. Have you ever tasted Kendall's cooking?" James asked and turned to the red haired women. "It's divine!"

"Oh, I've had a taste here and there." Jennifer said and chuckled.

"He's been cooking since he came home, I bet." James said and Mrs. Knight followed him into the kitchen while Kendall trailed after them silently with a blush creeping down his neck. "Yup. Just as I suspected." James said when he came into the kitchen.

"I-It's just roasted chicken!" Kendall said and pouted childishly. James laughed a bit.

"I'll tell you one thing, Mrs. Knight. I've never ever since we moved in together been hungry." James said. "I've simply forgotten what it even feels like to be hungry."

"I just want you to be fed and st-"

"Stay hydrated." James filled in. "I know, baby." He said lovingly and wrapped an arm around Kendall's shoulders. "And you're doing such a great job with that I'm worried you're forgetting about yourself."

"I'm not!" Kendall said and pouted. James smiled.

"You better not." he said and then turned back to Jennifer.

"You two seem to get along well." She said and chuckled. "I'm glad." She continued with a loving smile. "So... Kendall never told me how you two met." She pointed out. "How long have you been seeing each other?"

Kendall and James shared a look and Kendall blushed deeply. "Um... James is my boss." The blond mumbled and scratched the back of his neck as he fiddled with the stove. "I... um... you know... I was working and all..." He mumbled.

"Kendall was hired as my personal assistant." James filled in. "He was actually... well he _is _the best employe I've ever had." He said and Kendall blushed even more and gulped.

"It's... you know... I thought he was kinda... okay, _very_ handsome." Kendall said and smiled sheepishly. "Um... but you know... James was kind of... um..."

"I was married." James explained and Jennifer looked worried. "I was tied down in a broken relationship and... well, Kendall was the reason I got out of it. If it weren't for him I'd probably still be... unhappy." He said and took Kendall's hand in his. "He showed me some of the kindness I had been missing."

"I was just being me." Kendall mumbled shyly.

"And just you was all I needed." James murmured and leaned down and pecked on Kendall's blushing cheeks.

"James got divorced and we well... we started seeing each other for real." Kendall said. "And well... James... actually proposed to me... before he got divorced and I said yes." Kendall said and blushed.

Jennifer did look a little worried but nodded. "Don't you think it's... gone a little fast?" She asked.

"Oh, yes." Kendall and James both said. "Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing." Kendall said and chuckled. "Sometimes I wake up and wonder why I'm not in my old room and why I'm not having breakfast with Carlos." He said.

"And I wonder why I'm not fighting with my wife anymore." James said. Kendall chuckled a bit and nodded.

"And sometimes I wonder why time can't go faster." He murmured and looked up at James. "Sometimes I wonder why we didn't meet sooner, or why we aren't married already." The handsome brunet beamed down at him and smiled lovingly.

"I love you." James said softly.

"I love you more." Kendall replied.

* * *

**Hey guys! Updating early for you today :))**

**Thank you so so so much for reading and reviewing! I love you guys so much! Seriously! Hug me!**

**I really hope you enjoy! Thank you! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

"I love you, Kenny." Mrs. Knight said and gave her son a big hug. "I'm so proud of you." She said and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back soon."

"You're very welcome back." Kendall said. "Have a safe trip back." he said. "And tell grandma hi when you see her." He quickly added. His mother promised to do so before she left and Kendall went back into the kitchen where James were doing the dishes. "That's a sight I like." Kendall said.

"Oh really?" James asked and glanced over his shoulder with a smile. The blond nodded happily and skipped over to James and leaned against him as he watched his fiancé clean the dirty plates.

"Yeah." Kendall said and looped his arm around James' and leaned his head against his James' shoulder.

James chuckled a bit but finished cleaning the dished and wiped his hands on a kitchen towel before he turned to the blond and smiled. "Done." He said and wrapped his arms around the smaller male. "Thank you for the food, you're such a good chef." He continued and Kendall smiled.

"You're welcome, Mr. Diamond." He said.

The brunet hummed a bit and slowly swayed back and forth with the blond in his arms. "You know..." He mumbled. "It won't be long until _you_ are Mr. Diamond too." He said and smiled. Kendall seemed to process for a while before he got it.

"Oh." He said. "_Oh." _He gasped. "I'll be a Diamond!" he said and smiled brightly. "Wow! That's so cool!" He said. "I-I never thought of that." He confessed and looked up at James. "I won't be a Knight anymore."

"You know what would be really cool?" He asked. Kendall looked up at him with curious eyes. "If we put our names _together._" James said. "Like celebrities." He continued. "So instead of Kendall and James Diamond, we'd be Kendall and James Diamond-Knight." He said.

"That would be so awesome..." Kendall confessed and looked absolutely awed. "We'd only have the most amazing name in the entire world! We'd be like super cool and it'll almost sound like we're superheroes."

James couldn't help but chuckle at how absolutely adorable his fiancé was and nodded. "It would be really cool." He said and nodded. The blond went on for a while and kept talking about how they'd be superheroes and that he couldn't wait until they would be married.

The handsome brunet swept down and silenced the blond with a kiss. Kendall seemed surprised and blinked a few times. "James?" he asked breathlessly.

"I love you." James said softly and brought his hands up to Kendall's cheeks and gently caressed them while looking down at the blond with two loving eyes. The blond started blushing and gulped a bit. "I love you... so much." James said and nodded.

"I-I love you too." Kendall managed to get out. His emerald eyes darted between James' hazel ones and his heart fluttered in his chest. James smiled at him and leaned down and kissed the blond's forehead and then hugged him tightly. "I love you too, James."

_linelinelinelinelineline_

James gulped when the phone call made it through and he sat like frozen until he heard a voice on the other side of the line. _"Hello? James?"_ Josephine asked.

"H-Hello, Josephine." James said and scratched his neck a bit. "How are you?" he asked.

"_I-..."_ Jo mumbled. _"I'm doing okay."_ She replied.

"Oh?" James said. "That's good."

"_Why are you calling me?"_Josephine asked. James sighed a bit and leaned back in his office chair and looked around in the office.

"I was just checking in on you." He said. "We... We haven't talked in a while." he tried only to slap his own forehead at how dumb it sounded and what an idiot he was.

He could hear his ex-wife scoff and he could almost see how she rolled her eyes. _"You divorced me, James."_ She said. _"I thought you didn't want anything with me to do and quite honestly I don't know why __**you**__ of all people are calling me."_ She said.

"I just... I was wondering how you were. I think... uh... I think we left each others with the wrong attitude." James said. "I don't want to fight with you, Josephine. You used to be my best friend. You used to be my wife."

"_You're the one who left, James."_ Jo said. _"But... I suppose you are right."_ She mumbled. _"I'm sorry about the way I treated you... I guess I grew bitter over the years."_

"It's alright, Jo." James said. "And I'm sorry if I ever hurt you." He said. "It certainly wasn't my intention to make you upset. Not anytime." he continued and nodded slowly.

There was a brief pause and James wondered if Josephine had hung up. _"Would you like to meet up for lunch?"_ He heard and he had to process for a while. _"James?"_

"Uh... Sure." James mumbled. "I guess, yeah." He said. "Where would you like to go?"

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

Kendall smiled at Carlos and laughed while the small latino pulled another joke. Camille was giggling like crazy and nudged her boyfriend's shoulder. Logan – that had just recently started hanging out together with his girlfriend's friends – smiled and chuckled lowly.

The blond boy was still chuckling when his phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello, James~" He said and smiled.

"_Hey, honey..."_ James said. _"Um... listen." _He mumbled and sounded awfully troubled. Kendall quieted down a bit and couldn't help but tense up. _"I'm going out for lunch with Josephine."_ James said. _"I guess there's no other way to say it. I promised her parents that I'd look out for her and well... she's not doing very well."_

"I-It's alright, James." Kendall got out. "It's fine, really." He said and gained the attention of his friends. "G-Go ahead." Kendall said, voice shaking slightly.

"_It's nothing, baby."_ James said. _"I'll call you afterward, okay?"_

"Y-Yeah, s-sure." Kendall said and gulped.

"_Baby, please don't be sad."_ James begged. _"It's just lunch. Josephine and I have no intention of getting back together. I have you. I love you."_ James said. _"Don't you for a minute be worried that I'll ever leave you."_

"D-Do you promise?" Kendall asked.

"_I swear."_ James said. _"I promise you, Kendall. You're the only one for me."_ Kendall smiled slightly and nodded. _"I love you."_ James said.

"I love you too." Kendall said. "Be safe." He said and then hung up the phone and turned back to his friends that were all watching him. "It was nothing." He lied and smiled a bit. "H-Hey, Carlos. Please tell that joke about the harmonica again." He said and his friend hesitated a bit before cheering up a bit and resuming the funny stories.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Hey, fancy running into you." Beau said when he spotted Kendall on the sidewalk. "How are you doing, Kendall?" he asked and smiled. The blond sighed a bit but smiled back.

"Just a little stressed." He said. "I was going to pick up a suit at dry cleaners and I forgot the receipt." He explained.

Beau chuckled and nodded. "Well, don't strain yourself. I know how you get when your nerves are worn thin." he said and patted the blond on the shoulder. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd be up for a movie tomorrow. The new Spider man is out." He said.

"Oh, Beau..." Kendall said. "I'd really like to... but I don't know. It wouldn't look good." He said and frowned.

"It wouldn't have to be a date." Beau quickly said. "Just friends. Seeing the new Spider man movie together." he said. "Nothing weird about that." Kendall thought about it for a while. "Come on, Kenny! You love Spider man."

"I do love Spider man..." Kendall mumbled.

"Please." Beau begged and grabbed a hold of the blond's hand. "It'll be just like old times. We'll watch the movie, eat candy and throw popcorn on the people in front of us. It'll be fun!" Beau said.

Kendall actually missed that and he was very tempted to accept the offer. "I gotta ask James." He said. His ex sighed a bit and rolled his eyes.

"Kendall, aren't you a person of your own? You should be able to do what you want without asking for permission." He pointed out. "What kind of a guy is he if you gotta ask for permission to go out with a friend?"

"H-He might get worried." Kendall said. "A-And he's a good man!" He quickly defended his fiancé.

"He doesn't sound like a good man..." Beau mumbled quietly but just loud enough for Kendall to hear it.

"D-Don't say that!" Kendall exclaimed. "Beau, he loves me and he's worried when I go out late. This is New York." He said. "We're not in some small town anymore. Anything can happen in New York and James doesn't want me getting hurt." He said.

"Why are you defending him when I'm not even attacking?" Beau asked. "Kendall, just calm down. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." he apologized.

Kendall glared a bit at him and tried to pull his hand back. Beau frowned a bit, knowing that he had just made the blond upset and he really didn't want Kendall to be angry with him. "Let go." Kendall said.

"Kendall, please. I'm really sorry." Beau said. "I'm just jealous. Please don't be mad with me." he begged. The blond started struggling slightly. "I'm sorry, Kendall." Beau said and genuinely felt sad. Kendall took a step back and managed to get his hand free.

"You've always been like this!" He said loudly. "You're always jealous and protective but you think that whenever I'm mad you can just talk me down!" He said and glared at the brunet. "Stop trying to make me change my mind, Beau!" He said. "I'm going to marry James. I love him and he loves me."

"I n-never said..." Beau said. "Kendall, I'm sorry." he said and stepped closer. "Just please don't be mad at me." Kendall stepped back.

"Stop." he said. "Beau, you have to realize that you can't change me."

"Kendall, please don't-" Beau said and reached out for the blond. Kendall jumped back and glared at him.

"Don't touch me." He said. "I-"

A loud honk interrupted him and Kendall turned his head to the right and just had time to see the yellow cab coming towards him. After that everything went so fast. The shrieks of the brakes on the car was deafening and Kendall didn't know what to do but to close his eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys! Updating to day! :D**

**So... a cliffhanger. I bet you're all pretty curious of what's gonna happen now, aren't ya? ;)**

**Thank you all for reading and I really hope you enjoy! Thank you so much, I love you! :***

**Love, Hannah :)**


	32. Chapter 32

"Jesus Christ, Kendall!" Beau yelled and glared at the blond. "Fuck! You almost got yourself killed!" He shouted and held the blond tightly close to his chest. They were both sitting on the sidewalk and Kendall gulped and stared up at the brunet who had just seconds ago saved him from getting hit by a car.

"T-Thank you." Kendall managed to get out.

"_Thank you?!_" Beau asked. "Good God..." He sighed and shook his head.

"Y-You saved me." Kendall said. The brunet nodded and got up. "Beau, you saved my life." Kendall said when his ex helped him up on his feet.

The brunet nodded and sighed a bit. "What was I supposed to do? Watch you get hit by a car?" He asked. Kendall frowned and felt the tears flood to his eyes. He jumped forward and slung his arms around Beau's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." He said. "Thank you so much." He whined and sobbed. Beau hesitated before wrapping his arms around the blond and pulling him close. Kendall was trembling and shaking all over the place.

"I'll get you home." Beau said and smiled a little. Kendall nodded. "Come on."

The blond closely followed his ex and stayed close to him as they walked back toward Kendall and James' apartment. "I-..." Kendall mumbled. "I guess I owe you one." He said and let out a shaky breath. "I wish... I wish I knew how to repay you."

"Yeah." Beau mumbled and opened the door for the blond.

"If you're still... you know... up for that movie." Kendall mumbled. Beau chuckled and nodded. "So... uh... the movies tomorrow at six?"

"Sounds good to me."

_linelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Y-You look great." James said nervously and eyed his ex-wife nervously. She wore a blue loose fitted t-shirt and skinny jeans. Not an outfit she'd normally wear and James noticed. He also noticed things like that she'd cut her hair and oh, the bump under her shirt.

"Thank you, James." Josephine said and clutched her black purse closer to her side. "It's good to see you." She said. "You look well." She continued and pushed some of her short hair in behind her ear.

"I-... I can only say the same." James said and gulped a bit. Jo noticed and sighed a bit.

"I know what you're thinking and... no." She said. "It's not yours." She said and James nodded. "I too didn't find loneliness enjoyable." She explained and sighed. "And I do believe my mother have already told you about my company." She sighed.

"She... mentioned something, yes." James said. "I'm... relieved to see that you're doing well at least." He continued. "Shall we go inside?" he asked and gestured at the restaurant they stood outside. Josephine nodded and followed the brunet inside.

They got a table ordered their food and then sat quietly for a while before any of them spoke up. "So... how are you doing, James?" Jo asked.

"I'm doing good." James said with a nervous smiled. "I'm cutting down on work so I'm actually feeling better than I did before." He confessed. "I guess the stress was getting to me." He said with a slight chuckle.

"You shouldn't stress." Josephine said and had some water. "And neither should I... so I suppose we're both better of now."

"That's a depressing way of saying it." James said and furrowed his eyebrows.

"We tried, James." Jo said. "It didn't work out, simple as that. There's no reason to ponder it or try to figure it out." She said and James nodded and finally after months and months of worrying relaxed. Josephine had completely accepted the divorce and moved on. She wasn't even angry and that made James remember that Josephine and him used to be closer than close. Josephine used to be the most wonderful woman he'd ever met and this proved that she was still in there. Somewhere.

Their food arrived and they ate under the most comfortable silence they'd shared for years. "There's a few empty seats at one of the tables on the wedding." James mumbled. "They're yours if you'd like." He said and the blonde woman looked up from her food.

"Would your fiancé really approve of that?" She asked with a small scoff. James shrugged.

"Kendall's very understanding and I think he'd like the idea. He didn't like the way you and I parted and often mentions you." James said and drank some water. "Maybe we could try and get along better? For all of our sakes?"

"I'd like that." Josephine said. "That sounds like a plan at least." She said and smiled a bit before returning to her food.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Kendall, honey." James said when he stepped into the apartment. "I have something important to tell you." He said and found his fiancé in the living room.

"Oh, I have something to tell you too." Kendall said and put the book he read away.

"You go first." James said and sat down next to him. Kendall nodded and took a deep breath.

"I... I'm going out with Beau tomorrow." He said. "I-It's not a date!" he quickly added. "It's just... I owe him a favor and he wanted to go to the movies. It's the least I can do." he said with a sigh. James nodded, seemingly not at all bothered by it. "What did you wanna tell me?" Kendall asked with a smile and leaned against James' arm.

"I invited Josephine and her parents to the wedding." James said. "We talked today, Josephine and I. We've decided to simply... put out relationship behind us and remain friends." He explained.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"She's moved on, Ken." James said. "She's with someone and she's carrying his child. She's starting a new life." He said.

"O-Oh..." Kendall said. "Well, I suppose I'm happy for her." He said. "And I'm glad that you two worked everything out so nicely." He said with a smile. James smiled back and hugged him.

"I knew you'd understand." He said. "I love you." He said and pecked on the smaller male's lips. "May I cook you dinner tonight?" he asked and got up from the couch. Kendall beamed at him and jumped up.

"Absolutely!" He cheered and skipped after his fiancé into the kitchen. "I want apple turnovers for dessert!" He said and sat down by the table with a big childish smile. "Please, James." He begged. The brunet nodded.

"Anything for you, love." James said lovingly and kissed the top of Kendall's head and then started making dinner.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I'm being a little cautious here since I don't know if you hate me or love me right now... But hey! Kendall didn't get hit by a car! :)**

**Thank you so much for reading! I really hope that you enjoy and thank you so much for all the support! I love you! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

"I promise it's just a friendly night out." Kendall said and smiled nervously as James glanced up at him from behind his laptop. The blond stood by the kitchen table, dressed and ready for his night out with Beau and James was finishing up a contract.

James smiled and chuckled slightly. "Honey, I know." He said. "I'm not worried about it. Go out and have some fun. I'll wait up for you." He said. Kendall blushed and nodded.

"O-Okay." He said. "If you say so." He mumbled and shifted a bit. "I'll tell you about the movie when I get home, okay?" He said and James nodded.

"That sounds good." James said softly. "Do try to have fun, Kendall." He said and the blond leaned down and kissed him. "Be safe." James said when Kendall waved goodbye and left. Once the blond had left James let out a small chuckle and went back to work.

He thought it was adorable how Kendall was always so keep on getting his approval on everything. The blond always asked for James' permission to do things and James always granted Kendall the permission he searched for along with some encouragement.

No matter how many times James would tell his fiancé that he really didn't need to ask him if it was alright if he went out or did something Kendall would still come to James and ask. It was almost like he was frightened to make a mistake and lose James' trust.

The divorce and sudden appearance of Beau had worn Kendall out and James noticed. The blond was never good at lying and anyone could tell when he was hiding something since he always looked so guilty and sad.

James sighed and leaned back in his seat. The blond was surely on the way of recovery but James – the person who spent the most time together with Kendall – could see that Kendall was insecure and a little doubting. James really hoped that Kendall would stop feeling so down and cheer up soon.

_Linelinelinelinelineline_

"Hey." Kendall said and smiled at Beau as he came walking. The brunet smiled back and the two shared a quick hug. "Ready for Spider man awesomeness?" Kendall asked and pulled away from the brunet. Beau nodded.

"I'm always ready for that." Beau said. They got their tickets and Kendall insisted he'd pay and Beau argued wildly that the blond would at least let him pay for the popcorn. Kendall agreed and they got some drinks and snacks and then found their seats.

"I wanna sit to the left." Kendall chirped and flopped down in one of the seats and smiled up at the brunet who chuckled and sat down in the seat to the right. "I'm so excited." Kendall said and kicked his shoes off and wiggled his feet around.

Beau chuckled again and did the same. The lights dimmed and Kendall squealed happily and snuggled deeper down into the chair. He reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl Beau held and stared wide eyed up at the screen.

"Look!" He whispered and leaned closer to Beau. "I can tell this movie is going to be awesome." he said and the brunet smiled at him and nodded.

The movie went on for a while and Kendall constantly kept poking Beau in the side to provide him with some useless yet fun facts about Spider man and so on. Beau was all used to it and didn't really mind it. In a way he had really missed it.

In the end of the movie Kendall had grown tired of leaning back and forth and had simply come to lean against Beau's arm while he mumbled more facts when he wasn't concentrating on the movie.

The movie ended and Kendall was so happy he was shaking. The movie had of course been amazing and he couldn't wait until the next one. "That was one of the best movies ever!" he cheered and sat up properly. "Right, Beau?" he asked and turned to face his company.

Just then a pair of rough lips found his. Kendall was just a little too shocked to realize what was going on. Beau slowly worked Kendall's lips with his own and tangled his fingers into Kendall's soft blond hair and pulled him closer again.

"Tell me you haven't missed this, Kenny." Beau murmured. "Tell me and I'll leave and never come back." He panted and pulled away from the blond who was finally reacting.

"B-Beau!" he hissed and looked absolutely terrified. "W-We can't-... I can't-... I mean-... James and I-... l-leaving?" Kendall stuttered and frowned. "What do you mean you're leaving?" He asked.

"I got a job, Kenny. If I take it I'm flying to Japan on Friday." Beau said and leaned forward to kiss the blond again. "If I get on the plane I'm never coming back." He said and let his tongue run over Kendall's bottom lip and was pretty quickly granted access. The brunet pulled away again and looked straight into the blond's eyes. "If you don't want me then I'll leave and you'll never see me again." He said.

"I-I..." Kendall mumbled and looked confused.

"That plane leaves 8am on Friday, Kendall." Beau said. "And I'll be on that plane. With or without you." He said and then got up. Kendall quickly shot up from his seat.

"Y-You can't do this!" Kendall exclaimed. "Y-You can't just leave! Y-You don't do stuff like that!" He yelled and frowned.

Beau gave him another kiss and gently caressed his cheek. "Sometimes you have to follow your heart." He said and locked eyes with Kendall. "You'll always have my heart, Kenny..." He mumbled. "But if you don't want me... then I can't bear to see you give your heart to someone else."

Before Kendall had time to answer Beau was walking away. "W-Wait!" Kendall whined.

"Fate doesn't wait, Kenny." Beau said without looking back and waved slightly as he walked out of the room and left Kendall standing there, confused and upset.

_Linelinelinelinelinelineline_

"Hey, honey." James greeted when Kendall came into the apartment. "How was the movie?" He asked and smiled at his fiancé. Kendall shrugged a bit and hung his jacket on the hanger, slowly. His head was hung low and his lips were pressed into a tight line. James knew something was wrong. "Honey?" James asked worriedly and got up. "Are you okay?"

"'M fine..." Kendall mumbled. "Just tired." He lied and walked past James.

Kendall felt terrible. He couldn't even look James in the eyes. After kissing Beau... he just... He couldn't believe he'd let that happen and he couldn't believe that Beau was leaving. Giving Kendall the choice of his life.

Go with Beau to Japan or stay and marry James.

"Kendall... I know you, something's happened." James said. Kendall shook his head and gulped a bit. "Kendall..."

"I'm just tired, James." Kendall said. "I'm not feeling very well, my head is really hurting." He said and almost started crying for lying to James like that. "It really hurts." He whined. James quickly strode across the room and hugged him gently.

"Okay." He said. "Why don't you head to bed and I'll bring you an aspirin?" He suggested. "Go and lay down. Maybe you'll feel better?" James said softly. Kendall nodded and James kissed the top of his head.

Kendall went straight to bed and crawled in under the covers and pressed the pillow over his head. He didn't want to look at anyone, especially not James. He was too ashamed. A few moments later James came into the room with a glass of water and – as promised – an aspirin. The blond had just lied about the headache but when he thought about it he could definitely feel it coming and gulped down the medication he was provided.

The handsome brunet got ready for bed and then joined his fiancé, gently rubbing his shoulder as he got into the bed. "Are you feeling better?" he asked carefully. Kendall nodded and turned to face James.

"I'm feeling a little better." He said.

"How was the movie?" James asked. "Was it any good?" Kendall couldn't help but smile as he thought of the actual movie. It had been pretty awesome.

"The movie was really cool. When the next one comes out, can we go and see it?" he asked. James nodded and Kendall's smile widened and he snuggled closer to his lover and leaned against James' chest, letting his lips just rest against the brunet's collar bone.

"Good night, love." James said and wrapped an arm around Kendall. The blond gulped a bit and scooted even closer.

"G-Good night, James."

* * *

**Updating! Yay!**

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story and y'all are super into it! Makes me feel so good about myself! Thank you! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

When Kendall woke up James was gone and a small sticky note was stuck to James' pillow. The blond yawned a bit and rubbed his eyes, adjusting his eyes to the new light before reading it.

_Good morning, beautiful. Breakfast is in the fridge. I made you your favorite apple turnovers :)_

_I thought I'd let you sleep so don't rush. I've got everything under control at the office. You take it easy and rest, alright? I'll see you when I get home. Love, James._

Kendall smiled a little and pulled the covers closer and curled up into a ball. James was always so sweet and so caring. He always knew what was the best for Kendall.

The blond stayed in bed for almost a whole hour more before he got up and had breakfast. He turned the radio on and listened to some music as he ate. He figured he'd call Carlos or Camille. He just really needed to have someone around for a while.

When Camille didn't answer her phone Kendall called up Carlos and the latino always – at any time of the day – answered his phone. _"Hey, Kendall!"_ Carlos chirped when he answered. _"How are you doing?"_

"I'm doing okay." Kendall said. "What are you up to?"

"_Nothing really. I was just cleaning up the apartment just now but I'm done."_ Carlos replied. _"Why?"_

"Can't you come over?" Kendall asked. "I'm lonely and I don't feel like going anywhere." He sighed and looked around in the apartment. Carlos chuckled a bit before promising to come over and then hung up the phone. Kendall hurried to get dressed and clean up in the kitchen before his friend got there.

He smiled brightly when Carlos knocked on the door and greeted his best friend with a big hug. "Hey!" Carlos cheered. "I've missed you, buddy." he said.

"I've missed you too." Kendall said. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Carlos said and smiled. "Camille's been running in and out of the apartment all day long when you're not there." He said. "But... you already knew that." He chuckled and Kendall nodded.

"She's insane." Kendall said and giggled. "Um... hey, can I ask you something?" he then mumbled and nibbled a bit on his bottom lip. Carlos nodded. "Do you think James is the one for me?" he asked.

The latino looked a bit confused. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts now." he said and frowned. Kendall shook his head.

"I-I'm not... I-I just... something really weird happened and... well... do you think..." he mumbled and looked down. "Do you think James is... better for me than... Beau?" He asked quietly.

"Beau?" Carlos asked and furrowed his eyebrows. "What does he have to do with anything?" he asked. Kendall gulped a bit and shrugged. "If you don't think you deserve James then you are wrong, Kendall." Carlos said. "You deserve the best in the world and I do think you and James make a great match."

"Really?" Kendall asked and blushed.

"Really." Carlos confirmed. "I really think so."

"I-I guess." Kendall mumbled and smiled shyly. "Could we go out and have lunch?" he then asked. "James told me to take the day off and rest for a bit." He added. The latino nodded happily.

"Of course we can." He said. "But... rest? Are you ill?" he asked worriedly. Kendall quickly shook his head.

"No, not at all. I had a headache last night and James told me that I should rest up. I do feel better but he wanted me to take it easy." He explained. Carlos nodded. "Maybe you can get a hold of Camille? She won't answer when I call."

_linelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

"How are you feeling?" James asked worriedly and placed a hand on his fiancé's forehead. "You're not warm. Have you been drinking and eating properly?" He asked. Kendall nodded and sighed a bit.

"I'm just tired, James." He mumbled. "I have a lot on my mind."

James let out a small sigh and smiled at him, bringing his hand to caress the blond's cheek. "I understand." He said. "I'm nervous too." He said. "The wedding is barely two weeks away and... well... we're getting married." He said and chuckled slightly.

"Y-Yeah." Kendall said and snuggled closer to James.

Kendall hated lying. He hated people who lied and now he was just sitting there and lying right in James' face. Kendall was nervous about he wedding but it was Beau who made him feel like a complete jerk.

Beau really was leaving the next day and he really didn't answer his phone when Kendall called. Beau always picked his phone up when Kendall called. Kendall sank his teeth into his lip and let out a small sob.

"Baby?" James asked worriedly and stroked his hand over Kendall's soft hair. "Ken, why are you crying?" He asked softly and gently rubbed the smaller male's shoulder.

"I-I'm happy, James." Kendall lied. "I-It's happy tears." He choked out and tried to wiped his eyes. "I-I just love you so much." He said and that was the only thing Kendall had said to James all day that wasn't a lie.

James hugged the blond closer and slowly rocked hem both back and forth. "I love you too, Kendall." He said. "But please don't cry. You make me so worried. I just want you to be happy." He said.

Kendall nodded a little and looked up at his fiancé and kissed him harshly. James was slightly taken aback by the action but soon went with it. "I love you, James." Kendall said in between kisses. "I love you so much. Never forget that." He said and cupped James' cheeks and kissed him again. "No matter what, I love you." He said and kissed James once more.

"I-I love you too." James managed to answer and kissed back. He was a little confused to why Kendall would have those weird mood swings but he decided to simply remain passive and take good care of the blond.

"James." Kendall sighed and pulled away. His eyes were almost closed and his mouth hung open just a little and James leaned forward and pecked on the corner of his mouth. "James, I want you." Kendall said breathlessly and moved his hands from James' cheeks to his shoulders.

James smiled softly at him and kissed the blond. Kendall whined happily and jumped up in James' lap and kissed him harshly. "I love you, Kendall." James hummed out but the blond was too busy to answer.

The brunet chuckled a little and hugged the blond tighter before getting shoved back on the couch.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

James yawned and stretched out in bed. His limbs were sore yet he felt well rested and warm. He turned his head to the right only to find the bed empty. Kendall must have gotten up already. The blond sometimes raced James up in the morning to be able to shower before James.

The brunet sighed a bit and sat up in bed and scratched his neck before tugging the comforter off of himself and getting out of bed. He walked into the bathroom only to find it empty as well. James frowned a bit and grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on before continuing out to the living room. Empty.

The kitchen was also empty and when James checked Kendall's jacket and shoes were gone.

Had the blond snuck out while James slept? The handsome brunet furrowed his eyebrows in confusion thought that Kendall could have told him where he was going. James sighed a bit and decided to shower and get dressed before trying to call Kendall.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So this is the fina-**

**JUST KIDDING! **

**Oh, gosh I'm so mean. But in all honesty this story is coming to an end but there's still a few more chapters left. **

**Sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger but... yeah. Yeah. Yeah... I don't know.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I love that you guys seem to love this story so much! Thank you! I love you! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Kendall walked timidly through the large crowd and gulped repeatedly when he squeezed by someone to get to the fourth gate. His bottom lip was trembling and his hands were shaking. The plane was leaving in just a few minutes.

"E-Excuse me..." He mumbled when he walked by a tall girl with a phone pressed to her ear. She glared a bit at the blond that frowned and hurried on.

There was so many people on the airport and Kendall could just barely make out the signs that lead to gate four. He sighed and hurried on his steps a bit and glanced over his shoulder.

He had just left the apartment that morning. Left while James was sleeping. He didn't even leave a note. Kendall gulped and glanced down at his watch. James must be awake by now, he thought and sighed.

"Kendall." A familiar voice said and Kendall looked up. "You came." Beau said softly and looked at the blond with pure amazement. "You really came!" He said and threw his arms around Kendall and hugged him. Kendall gulped a bit and sighed.

"Beau..." He mumbled.

"I-... I really thought that you were going to stand me up." Beau said and chuckled. "Wow, I really didn't think you'd do it." He said and pulled away and smiled at the blond. "Now, come on. The plane's leaving in just a few minutes. Let's get to our seats and-"

"Beau." Kendall said and shook his head. "I-... I came to say goodbye." He said sadly and frowned.

The taller male furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?" He asked.

"I-I'm not going with you." Kendall said and tried to look a little more determined. "I can't go with you. I belong here... with James." He said and frowned a bit. "I-... I just didn't want you to leave... without saying goodbye."

"You're not coming with me?" Beau asked and sounded genuinely hurt. The blond shook his head. "But... w-wha-... why?" He asked.

"I can't." Kendall said. "I can't go with you."

"Yes you can." Beau said quietly and cupped the blond's cheek. "You can come with me."He said. "You can come with and we'll be together. You and I. You'll never have to worry about anything anymore. I'll take care of you."

"James is already taking care of me, Beau." Kendall said softly.

"But..."

"I know..." Kendall sighed. "I'm sorry. I just... It really is too late for us..." He mumbled and sniffled a bit. "I just... I know now... that I truly belong with James." Kendall said. "I have changed, Beau. I have. I've grown up and I'm... trying to settle down and become happy but... I can't concentrate whenever I think of you."

"Then come with me." Beau begged.

"No." Kendall said. "No, I can't." he said and gently pried his ex's hands off. "I'm staying."

"Fine." Beau said bitterly. "Stay, I don't care." The blond frowned a bit and sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true when I saw you." Beau muttered and shook his head. The blond brought a hand to rest on his shoulder. "I hope you're happy now." Beau said and met Kendall's eyes.

"I'll try to be." Kendall said. Beau eyed him once more. His eyes pleaded with Kendall, asking him to change his mind but Kendall had already made up his mind. "Goodbye, Beau."

The taller male searched Kendall for hesitation once more before sighing. "Goodbye, Kendall." He said quietly before boarding the plane without looking back. Kendall sighed and waved a bit even though he knew Beau wasn't looking and he stood there until the gate closed and the plane was off.

Kendall sighed a bit and suddenly felt tired and dizzy. He needed to sit. The blond found a place to sit down and just barely reacted when his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered quietly.

"_Kendall? Honey, where are you?"_ James asked worriedly. _"You didn't leave any messages. I got worried."_ He continued and Kendall couldn't help but feel more guilty.

"I-..." I mumbled and looked around. "I'm at the airport, James." He said. "C-... Can you come and pick me up?" He asked silently and let his eyes drop to look at the shiny floor. "Can you come and pick me up?"

"_O-Of course."_ James said. _"But... W-What are you doing at the airport?"_ He asked.

"Nothing." Kendall mumbled. "I was just... I don't know." He sighed.

James hesitated a bit. _"Alright... I'll be there soon. Stay safe, okay?"_

Kendall promised and then he hung up the phone and looked at the backpack he held in his hands. It was filled with various clothes, his passport and some cash. To think that he had thought the thought of going with Beau made him feel bad. He had really intended to go with Beau but as soon as Kendall saw him he knew it was wrong. He didn't belong with Beau, he belonged together with James.

When the handsome brunet showed up a while later Kendall shot up and hugged him tightly. "I-I'm sorry, James." he whined and buried his face in the crook of James' neck.

"For what, love?" James asked softly and let his hands rub soothing circles on Kendall's back.

"I-I was going to g-go with him." Kendall whispered. "I-I was going to run away with Beau..." He mumbled and hugged James tighter. "B-But I couldn't... I-I just couldn't." He said and refused to look up at James. He'd be mad for sure.

"Kendall..." James sighed.

"H-He told me that... either he'd leave and never come back and I'd never see him again... or I would go with him." Kendall said and stilled his whining a bit. "I-I was going to go with him but... I can't leave you, James. I-I love you."

James felt his heart pound in his chest and he tightened his grip on his fiancé. "I love you so much, Ken." James whispered and gently grabbed the blond's chin and tilted his head up. "I love you so much." He said. Kendall smiled shyly and James leaned down and kissed him.

"I-I love you." Kendall whined and kissed back for all he was worth. "I'll never ever leave you. Ever!" He said and shook his head. "I want to marry you, James. I don't care about anything but you. I want to marry you!"

James smiled lovingly at him and ran his fingers through Kendall's soft hair. "Let's go home." James said softly. "Let me cook you something to eat. You're trembling." He said and grabbed the Kendall's hand.

"O-Okay." Kendall said and wiped his eyes with the back of his free hand. "I-I'd like that." he said. James smiled at him and pulled him closer and kissed him once more before walking towards the exit.

_Linelineline_

"Wait... you did what?" Carlos asked and gawked at the blond.

"I-... I almost ran away together with Beau..." Kendall mumbled and blushed with shame. "I-I just... He told me that he loved me and that... he'd leave and never come back and I didn't want him to go just like that." He explained.

Carlos shook his head and stared at his friend. "What made you stay?" he asked. "You could have left with him."

"I stayed for James." Kendall said and smiled. "I... I just... when I say Beau at the airport I knew that I'm not meant for him. I knew I belong with James." He said softly and looked down onto his hands folded in his lap. "I love him." He said and Carlos' worried face turned into a smile.

"I'm happy for you." He said and gave Kendall a big hug. "And... um... Is this the time to say that your old room is taken?" He asked and smiled sheepishly. Kendall lit up and smiled at him.

"Lexi?" He asked and Carlos nodded.

"Yup." He said. "She moved in just a few days ago." He continued. Kendall chuckled. "And you know... Camille's got that Logan guy but I don't think they're moving together just yet." He said and shook his head. Kendall chuckled and nodded.

"Well, they're a good pair. I think 'that Logan guy' is good for her. They kind of cut each other off. He might be able to calm her down." Kendall said and Carlos laughed.

"Do you believe that yourself?" he asked and arched an eyebrow. Kendall shook his head and looked up when his fiancé entered the apartment.

"Hey, Jamie." Kendall greeted and the handsome brunet smiled at him and James leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, love." James murmured and smiled. "Hello, Carlos." he greeted and turned to smile at the latino. "You look well."

"Ha ha, thanks, James." Carlos said and chuckled. "You look fancy as usual." He said and eyed the brunet. "But that tie..."

"I got it for him." Kendall said proudly. "Isn't it cute?"

Carlos rolled his eyes and James chuckled softly. "Of course it is, honey. That's why I'm wearing it." He said and smiled lovingly down at the blond.

"Not because you get something out of it?" Carlos asked silently and James chuckled.

"Well now that you mention it." James chuckled and shrugged his jacket off. "I'll cook something up. Will you be staying for dinner, Carlos?" James asked and the small latino nodded eagerly. "Kendall, can you just help me make the table?"

"Yes, sir!" Kendall chirped and jumped out of the couch and skipped after his fiancé into the kitchen.

* * *

**Guys! Guys, I just realized that the next chapter will be the last! Like what?**

**Though I've been thinking of a sequel... but I'm not sure yet. Would you guys like that or no?**

**Anyways. Thank you all so much for reading and just know that I love you guys so so so much! Thank you!**


	36. Chapter 36

"I-I do." Kendall stuttered out and blushed a bit. James beamed down at him and Kendall turned to the priest and gave him a pleading look.

The old man smiled and nodded slowly. "I now pronounce you united and linked by your love." He said and smiled at the two and chuckled heartily. "You may kiss." He said and Kendall squeaked happily and jumped forward, crushing his lips together with James' and fisted the brunet's black tuxedo jacket in his hands.

"I love you." James murmured against his lips and smiled. Kendall giggled happily and nodded.

"I love you too." He said and blushed hearing the cheers and applause from the guests. He turned to them and smiled happily and waved a bit before James took his hand and lead him down the aisle. "I will see you at the reception." James mumbled into the blond's ear and kissed his cheek before being dragged away by a few of his friends. Kendall chuckled and gasped a bit when Carlos and Camille took a hold of his hands and dragged him along.

"Time to change clothes!" Camille cheered. "Then off to the after party. It'll be awesome!"

"You're a married man, Kendall!" Carlos cheered. "Congratulations!" He said and Kendall chuckled. "We're so proud of you! I never would have thought that you were the first one to get tied down." Carlos said.

"Well, thanks for believing in me." The blond mumbled and rolled his eyes. "But really though..." He mumbled and smiled. "Thank you... for being there."

"No problem." Carlos said and patted the blond on the back. "Now let's get you changed for your wedding party."

"I've got a little something something for you to wear later too." Camille added with a wicked grin. Kendall frowned worriedly and glanced at his latino friend that shrugged with an equally confused expression on his face.

_Linelineline_

Kendall gasped a bit seeing his husband already sitting by the table over by the cake. James lit up when he spotted him and waved excitedly. "Ken, come here!" He called and Kendall hurried to his side. James got up and hugged the blond when he came running.

"I love you!" Kendall cheered happily and James chuckled, spinning them both around for a bit and then putting the blond back down on his feet and kissing him sweetly on the lips. "I love you." Kendall repeated and James smiled at him.

"I love you more." James murmured and nuzzled his nose against Kendall's.

The rest of the party went by so fast. Cutting the cake and Kendall innocently smearing some cake on James' nose turned into a food fight that involved the entire room full of guests and ended with a big mess.

Kendall chuckled lowly and smiled up at the brunet when they finally got to dance together. "You've got cake in your hair." he chuckled and James laughed.

"You have some behind your ear." He said and leaned down and licked at the sugary icing. Kendall felt a shiver racing down his spine and his cheeks heated up and turned crimson red. "I can't wait for us to get out of here." James hummed. "I've got a surprise for you." He murmured and Kendall gasped slightly.

"You do?" he asked excitedly. James nodded. "What is it?" he asked.

"It might be a honeymoon." James said and smiled innocently. "I've got our bags packed and a car waiting to take us to the airport right after this." he said and smiled down at the blond.

Kendall beamed up at him and smiled excitedly. "Really? Where are we going?" he asked. James shrugged and glanced around a bit. "Jamie?"

"I happen to have a suit booked for the two of us with a lovely view of the Eiffel tower." James murmured and leaned down and hugged the blond closer. "Just for the two of us."

Kendall gasped. "Paris?!" he squeaked and James nodded while letting his head rest on the blond's shoulder.

"Paris." He confirmed. Kendall squealed happily and jumped up and down a bit.

"Yes!" He said. "I've always wanted to go there!" he said. "It'll be super romantic!" He cheered and smiled up at the handsome brunet that was his husband. "You're the best husband in the entire world." Kendall said.

"I can only say the same about you, love." James hummed and stroked his hand over the blond's hair. "I'm ready to leave when you are." he added and Kendall's eyes sparkled mischievously and he glanced around before grabbing James' hand and dragging him towards the exit. "Now?" James chuckled.

"You and I, James." Kendall said. "Let's leave before anyone notice." He whispered and smiled up at the brunet. James nodded.

"Okay." He said and tightened his grip on the blond's hand. "Let's go. You and I." He said and hurried after Kendall out the doors to the car that was waiting to take them to the airport. James chuckled and Kendall smiled at him over his shoulder.

Kendall really had grown up but thinking about it... he hadn't really grown up completely and he couldn't wait for his adventure with James to start.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Final chapter! I know it's short and... well... to be honest this was all there was from this story but since y'all liked it so much I decided to continue this. So... yes, I will be writing a sequel. :)**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you can hold on until I've gotten something together for you. In the mean time I'll continue with the stories I have going on and... yeah... let's make it happen, yes? :)**

**Love you all! Thank you for reading! Kisses :***


End file.
